Paralel World Code Geass
by kawaihana
Summary: Yuka selesai menonton anime Code Geass dan kini dia terbawa masuk ke dalam dunia itu. Apakah dengan keberadaannya dapat mengubah jalan cerita yang seharusnya?
1. Chapter 1

**Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch**

 **Oleh : Sunrise & CLAMP**

 **Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Oleh : Kawaiihana**

Ini fanfic pertama / perdana / percobaan (apapun lah namanya) buatan Hana. Mungkin bakalan banyak error, tata bahasa ngaco dan sebagainya. Tapi mohon maklumi karena Hana hanya author pemula yang masih dalam tahap percobaan penulisan.

Pertama-tama, Code Geass bukan ciptaan Hana. Hana hanya pinjam judul & para chara nya saja. Hana hanya sedikit merubah alur cerita dengan menyisipkan satu OC buatan Hana yang masih belajar akting juga.

Buat amannya, hana buat ratingnya T dulu.

Selamat membaca ^_^

 **Chapter 1**

 **Yuka POV**

Namaku Yuka Ishana. Umurku sebentar lagi 17 tahun. Hobiku baca komik & menonton anime. Koleksiku sudah sangat banyak. Bahkan kamarku kini hampir mirip perpustakaan komik dibanding kamar perempuan.

Sekarang ini aku sedang duduk di depan laptopku yang baru saja selesai ku pakai untuk menonton anime yang baru saja kudapat (walaupun sudah agak lama rilisnya. ketinggalan sih T_T) yang judulnya Code Geass. Season 1 sudah ku selesaikan kemarin lusa dan sisanya season 2 baru saja kuselesaikan. Endingnya cukup menyayat hati nih, Lelouch mati & ngedenger Nunnally nangis ngeraung-raung gitu, bikin pengen ikut nangis…hiks…

Kulihat kearah jam dinding ternyata sudah pukul 10 malam. Aku berniat menutup halaman media player yang kugunakan memonton lalu mematikan laptop dan segera tidur. Tetapi ada yang aneh. Media player tersebut tak mu menutup dan malah menampilkan warna putih. "error mungkin ya….." Aku mencoba me restart laptopku tapi tidak bisa juga. Laptopku masih tetap menampilkan halaman media player dengan layar berwarna putih. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja yang kini sedang panik takut laptopku kenapa-napa, aku merasa layar putih itu semakin menyilau. Saking silaunya aku menutup mataku dengan tanganku, lalu tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap.

Saat aku tersadar, dengan penglihatanku yang masih agak buram, aku melihat diriku berada di sebuah tempat yang sepertinya mirip gudang. Saat semua indraku mulai bekerja dengan baik, aku mencium bau amis yang sangat tidak sedap. Saat aku berbalik aku melihat banyak orang atau lebih tepatnya mayat yang memakai seragam seperti seragam militer bergelimpangan. Dibelakang mayat berseragam militer itu pun banyak mayat orang biasa. Aku pun merasa mual dan serasa ingin muntah. "i…ini…. Dimana ini… apa yang terjadi…." Aku merasa bingung. Aku seharusnya sedang ada di kamarku, tapi kini aku berada di tempat mengerikan ini. "i….ini pasti mimpi, iya pasti mimpi. Hal seperti ini tak mungkin…" "Ini bukan mimpi" aku tak sempat menyelesaikan kata-kataku karena dipotong oleh seseorang. Suara seorang perempuan.

Aku mencari sumber dari suara itu, lalu aku melihat seorang perempuan, dia memiliki rabut hijau panjang dan mata berwarna kuning (atau emas ya?) dengan noda darah di keningnya. Rasanya aku pernah melihat gadis itu. Aku pun terus berpikir dan saat pikiranku sampai pada tujuannya tubuhku menegang. Ya, aku tentu pernah melihatnya. Gadis itu ada dalam anime yang baru saja kuselesaikan.

C.C ….

 **TBC**

Selesai chapter 1. Gimana? Ceritanya nyambung ngk? Masuk akal ngk? Karena masih karya perdana tentunya Hana butuh kritik, saran dan sebagainya. Jadi mohon review nya ya.

Salam,

Kawaiihana


	2. Chapter 2

**Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch**

 **Oleh : Sunrise & CLAMP**

 **Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Oleh : Kawaihana**

Ya, aku tentu pernah melihatnya. Gadis itu ada dalam anime yang baru saja kuselesaikan.

C.C ….

 **Chapter 2**

 **Yuka POV**

Aku terus menatap gadis berambut hijau itu tanpa berkedip. Dia mirip sekali dengan C.C. tapi itu tidak mungkin. C.C kan hanya karakter dalam anime, kecuali….

"Ah… aku tahu. Pasti cosplay ya" kataku dengan nada yang agak tertawa kecil. Gadis itu hanya menanggapi kata-kataku dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi dan tatapan yang cukup menusuk. Aku kembali terdiam. Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada satupun dari kami yang mengeluarkan suara.

"Ini bukan mimpi bukan pula cosplay" Suara gadis itu memecah keheningan. Sambil membersihkan noda darah yang ada di keningnya gadis itu kembali berkata "Kau bukan berasal dari dunia ini. Ini adalah dunia yang berbeda dengan tempatmu berasal." Aku hanya bisa mendengarkan kata-katanya dengan raut wajah yang bingung. Dunia yang berbeda? Ini tidak masuk akal sama sekali. Gadis itu kembali berkata "Kau tentu tahu siapa aku kan?" tentu saja aku tahu namanya "C.C" aku menjawabnya masih dengan penuh kebingungan. "Tepat. Aku C.C. aku sudah hidup sangat lama dan sudah pernah mendengar tentang manusia yang melakukan perjalanan antar dimensi, tapi belum pernah sekalipun aku melihatnya sendiri." C.C menjelaskan "Lalu bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku berasal dari dunia lain?" tanyaku "Karena kau berbeda. Aku dapat mengetahuinya" jawabnya. "tapi…" perkataanku kembali dipotong oleh C.C "Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan di tempat lain. Sebentar lagi para prajurit tentara lainnya akan menemukan tempat ini. Lagi pula aku tak suka tempat penuh mayat seperti ini".

Mendengar perkataan C.C aku jadi ingat, kami sedang berada di gudang yang penuh dengan mayat dan bau amis darah. Mengingat hal itu aku kembali merasa mual. Aku dan C.C segera pergi dari tempat itu dan mencari tempat lain untuk bicara.

Akhirnya kami menemukan tempat yang kelihatannya aman. Setelah agak tenang, aku melontarkan pertanyaan pada C.C "Tolong jelaskan padaku, kenapa aku bisa ada disini? ". Dengan wajah yang tetap datar C.C menjawab pertanyaanku "Kau sendiri yang membawamu kemari" "Aku sendiri?" kataku tak mengerti. " ya, kau sendiri. Sepertinya tanpa sadar kau membuka pintu dimensi yang mengarah kemari" C.C menjelaskan. "Pintu dimensi? Tak mungkin. Memangnya aku penyihir apa? Aku ini manusia biasa. Lagipula memangnya hal seperti itu bisa ada?" Saking bingungnya aku hanya bisa bertanya dan bertanya. "Penyihir? Bukan. Kau manusia" Jawab C.C dengan singkat dan tak begitu menjawab pertanyaanku. "lalu kenapa aku ada disini?" aku kembali bertanya dan C.C menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang tidak membuatku puas " Sudah kubilang. Dirimu sendiri yang membawamu kemari". "kalua begitu, bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa pulang?" tanyaku "Aku tak tahu. Kau yang membawa dirimu kemari, hanya kau yang bisa membawa dirimu pulang kembali" jawab C.C bagaikan teka-teki. "Aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana aku bisa ada di sini, bagaimana aku bisa tahu bagaimana caranya aku bisa pulang!?" Kataku dengan nada agak marah karena kesabaranku mulai habis. "ya… harus kau cari sendiri caranya" kemarahanku mulai berubah menjadi rasa takut yang bercampur dengan sedih. Ketakutan dan sedih akan kemungkinan tidak bisa menemukan cara untuk pulang lagi ke dunia ku.

"Tapi tentunya kau punya kelebihan" tiba-tiba C.C berkata. "Kelebihan?" " Ya, kau pasti mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak diketahui semua orang. Seperti meramal?" C.C menjelaskan. Sesuatu yang tidak diketahui oleh orang lain? Meramal? Jangan-jangan…. Semua yang kuketahui dari menonton Code Geass….

"Sepertinya kau sendiri sudah menyadarinya." Perkataan C.C membuyarkan lamunanku. Jika yang kupikirkan benar, berarti aku mengetahui hampir semuanya dari awal hingga akhir. Dari lahirnya Kuro no Kishidan hingga kematian Lelouch….

"Kau bisa menggunakan kelebihanmu itu. Dengan itu mungkin kau bisa menemukan cara untuk pulang ke duniamu. Tapi harus kau ingat, menyelamatkan seseorang yang harusnya mati bisa mengakibatkan seseorang yang harusnya hidup menjadi mati. Apapun yang kau lakukan dapat mengubah masa depan". C.C menjelaskan. Bagaimana ini, Keberadaanku dapat merubah sejarah. Ini seperti hukum dunia paralel.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" C.C bertanya padaku yang masih dalam kondisi agak shock. Aku masih terdiam, meresapi penjelasan C.C tadi. Setelah menunggu dan tak mendapat jawaban dariku C.C menawarkan padaku. "Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku saja. Aku juga tak mungkin meninggalkanmu begitu saja" mendengar tawaran C.C aku hanya bisa menatapnya dan mengangguk tanda setuju. Sendirian pun aku tak tahu bisa apa. Aku hanya mengetahui dunia ini dari depan layar. Tapi ini adalah kenyataan. Aku tak mungkin bisa bertahan sendirian di tengah peperangan.

 **TBC**

Chapter 2 selsai. Gimana? masih nyambung ngk? Masih masuk akal ngk?

Di episode 2 Code Geass R1 pas Viletta sadar knightmare nya dicuri kan mayat-mayatnya pada hilang, kita anggap mayat-mayat itu masih ada sampai akhir.

Jangan lupa review nya ya.

Salam,

Kawaihana


	3. Chapter 3

**Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch**

 **Oleh : Sunrise & CLAMP**

 **Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Oleh : Kawaihana**

Sendirian pun aku tak tahu bisa apa. Aku hanya mengetahui dunia ini dari depan layar. Tapi ini adalah kenyataan. Aku tak mungkin bisa bertahan sendirian di tengah peperangan.

 **Chapter 3**

 **Yuka POV**

Aku dan C.C segera meninggalkan gudang itu. Selama berjalan tidak ada satupun dari kami berdua yang berbicara. Tiba-tiba tahah di bawah kami bergetar dan terdengar suara tembakan tadak jauh dari tempat kami berada. Sepertinya sudah dimulai. Lelouch sudah memulai aksinya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tahu apa yang sedang terjadi" C.C akhirnya mulai bicara. "ya, sepertinya aku tahu" aku membalas kata-kata C.C tanpa menatapnya. Kami menambah kecepatan berjalan kami menjadi berlari tetapi tetap berhati-hati dan sembunyi-sembunyi. Kalau sampai ketahuan prajurit Britania maupun teroris keduanya sama-sama berbahaya. Aku tak mau berlama-lama di tempat yang kini telah menjadi medan perang ini. Selama kami berlari, aku sesekali melihat mayat bergelimpangan dimana-mana. Bahkan ada anak kecil. Rasa mual ku kembali kambuh.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang memerintahkan semua prajurit Britania untuk berhenti menyerang dan merawat semua yang terluka baik Britania maupun Eleven. Itu pastinya suara Clovis. Berarti Lelouch sudah ada di tempat Clovis dan sebentar lagi Clovis akan mati. Saat semua suara perang telah berhenti, aku dan C.C kembali pergi menjuh dari tempat itu.

Kini kami berada di dekat perbatasan antara kota milik Britania yang maju dan makmur dengan wilayah Ghetto yang kini menjadi tempat tinggal para orang Jepang atau kini disebut Eleven. Sungguh jauh perbedaannya.

Kami bermalam di sebuah rumah kosong yang sudah rusak. Tapi setidaknya bisa digunakan untuk tempat berteduh dan bermalam. "Kau tahu dimana Lelouch tinggal?" C.C bertanya padaku. Tentu aku tahu dimana Leloch tinggal sekarang bersama Nunally. "Leloch tinggal bersama adiknya di Akademi Ashford". C.C hanya menanggapi jawabanku dengan gerakan kepalanya yang agak mengangguk. "Oh iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Namalku Yuka. Ishana Yuka. Jadi tolong jangan panggil aku dengan nama 'kau' lagi ya.." aku memperkenalkan diriku walaupun sebetulnya sih terlambat. "baiklah. Yuka. Kalau begitu besok kita pergi ketempat Leloch tinggal. Bagaimana caranya kita bicarakan besok" jawab C.C. "Baiklah" jawabku dengan nada lelah dan agak mengantuk. Bagaimana tidak, dengan semua yang kulalui dan kualami ini. Tentunya aku merasa lelah.

Walaupun lelah dan mengantuk aku tak bisa tidur. Aku melamun sendiri memikirkan bagaimana caranya kami bisa memasuki Akademi Ashford tanpa dicurigai. C.C mungkin masih bisa masuk dengan berbohong pada penjaga karena dia terlihat seperti warga Britania. Tapi aku… aku kan orang Jepang. Dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki dilihat dari manapun aku orang jepang. Pastinya para penjaga tak akan membiarkan seorang Eleven begitu saja. Disini orang Jepang / Eleven dianggap sangat rendah.

Satu-satunya cara berarti menyelinap diam-diam. Tapi bagaimana caranya biar besok kubicarakan dengan C.C

 **TBC**

Chapter 3 selesai juga akhirnya.

Mohon reviewnya ya….


	4. Chapter 4

**Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch**

 **Oleh : Sunrise & CLAMP**

 **Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Oleh : Kawaihana**

Satu-satunya cara berarti menyelinap diam-diam. Tapi bagaimana caranya biar besok kubicarakan dengan C.C

 **Chapter 4**

 **Yuka POV**

Kini aku dan C.C sedang menuju Akademi Ashford tempat Lelouch tinggal. Kami menyelinap diam-diam saat hari sudah mulai gelap. Saat itu area Akademi sudah agak sepi, para murid tentunya tak mungkin diizinkan berkeliaran saat hari mulai gelap. Yang ada hanya beberapa penjaga dan sebagian dari mereka kelihatannya sedang serius melihat berita mengenai status bersalah atau tidaknya tertuduh pembunuhan Pangeran Clovis yang tentunya Suzaku.

Aku sudah memberi tahu C.C dimana Lelouch tinggal, kini aku hanya mengikuti panduannya menyelinap diam-diam menuju salah satu bangunan yang ada di lingkungan Akademi Ashford itu.

Akhirnya kami menemukannya. Kini kami harus tetap hati-hati apabila ada Sayoko. Aku sudah memperingati C.C bahwa ada pelayan bernama Sayoko yang melayani Lelouch dan adiknya. Tetapi Sayoko bukan pelayan biasa .

Aku sekali lagi mengingatkan C.C akan Sayoko, tetapi dia tidak peduli dan terus berjalan maju sambil berkata bahwa dia tidak peduli dan tidak takut sama sekali. Tapi aku tetap tegang, aku masih belum bisa terbiasa dengan semua ini.

Akhirnya kami mendengar sumber suara yang sepertinya dari radio terdengar dari salah satu ruangan. Tanpa ragu C.C membuka pintu ruangan sumber suara tadi dan aku melihat Nunally yang sedang duduk di kursi rodanya. Dia sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya dan mengira bahwa yang datang adalah Sayoko. Kini aku baru ingat, saat C.C datang di ruangan ini hanya ada Nunally seorang. Sepertinya ketegangan ku mengalahkan ingatanku. Aku sungguh lupa tentang yang satu ini. Aku menjadi malu sendiri pada diriku yang disebut bisa 'meramal' oleh C.C yang kini menatapku seperti sedang membaca pikiranku.

Untuk membalas kesalahanku tadi aku maju dan memperkenakan diriku dan C.C pada Nunally. "Maaf, kau Nunally adiknya Lelouch kan? Namaku Yuka dan yang ada disebelahku C.C. Kami teman kakakmu. Apakah kakakmu ada?" Aku memperkenalkan diriku dan C.C pada Nunally sambil menanyakan Lelouch. Walaupun aku sudah tahu bahwa Lelouch sedang tidak ada. Nunally membalikkan kursi rodanya dan menjawab sambil tersenyum " Kakak sedang tidak ada. Kalian teman kakakku ya, aku senang. Soalnya kakak jarang membawa temannya kemari. Bagaimana kalau kalian menunggu dulu disini. Mungkin kakak sebentar lagi pulang". "Baiklah, kami akan menunggu disini. Maaf kalau merepotkan" aku menerima tawarannya. "kalau begitu silahkan duduk. Umm… maaf ya… Sayoko sedang tidak ada dan aku tak bisa membuatkan minuman" Nunally berkata dengan raut wajah yang agak sedih. "Tidak apa-apa kok. Biar aku saja yang buatkan, tetapi tolong tunjukkan dimana dapurnya" kataku menawarkan. "Baiklah. Tapi maaf ya. Jadi tamu yang membuatkan minuman" jawab Nunally agak malu sambil menunjukkan letak dapur. " Tidak apa-apa kok. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kami juga tiba-tiba datang begini" kataku pada Nunally.

Aku sudah membuatkan teh dan hendak menaruhnya di meja sat melihat Nunally dan C.C sedang membuat bangau kertas berdua. Nunally membuat bangau kertas itu sambil tersenyum ceria, sedangkan C.C tetap dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Aku membagikan cangkir yang sudah diisi air the sambil agak tersenyum kecil melihat mereka berdua. Setelah itu aku pun duduk di sebelah Nunally dan ikut membuat bangau kertas bersama mereka.

Saat aku sedang asyik membuat bangau kertas tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan terdengar seseorang mengatakan "aku pulang". Yang membuka pintu itu adalah Lelouch. C.C menjawab Leloch dengan "Selamat datang Lelouch". Leloch memperlihatkan ekspresi wajah terkejut dan bahkan tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak terkejut melihat orang yang seharusnya sudah mati di hadapanmu sendiri kini sedang duduk dan membuat bangau kertas di rumahmu.

 **TBC**

Chapter 4 beres.

Mohon reviewnya ya

Untuk review dari Geasszero. Maaf Hana kurang mengerti apa yang anda katakan…


	5. Chapter 5

**Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch**

 **Oleh : Sunrise & CLAMP**

 **Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Oleh : Kawaihana**

Siapa yang tidak terkejut melihat orang yang seharusnya sudah mati di hadapanmu sendiri kini sedang duduk dan membuat bangau kertas di rumahmu.

 **Chapter 5**

 **Lelouch POV**

Aku merasa lelah dan ingin segera pulang. Aku sangat terkejut hingga aku yakin ekspresi wajahku kini pasti agak aneh. Bagaimana tidak. Saat membuka pintu dan mengatakan "aku pulang" aku mendapati kata-kataku dijawab oleh orang yang seharusnya sudah mati dan aku juga melihat satu orang perempuan lagi yang belum pernah aku lihat. Parahnya lagi Nunally dengan senangnya membuat bangau kertas bersama dua gadis itu. Sungguh, aku ini terlalu lelah hingga berhalusinasi atau apa?

Nunally dengan nada agak khawatir menanyakan kondisiku dan juga khawatir kalau aku terjebak dalam insiden yang diakibatkan oleh Zero yang tentunya aku sendiri. Kemudian Nunally mengatakan bahwa aku mempunyai teman yang aneh yang hanya dipanggil dengan nama panggilannya saja. C.C. dan juga Yuka yang sangat pandai melipat kertas. "Kakak sungguh mempunyai teman yang aneh. Dia hanya mau dipanggil dengan nama panggilannya saja. Oh iya. Yuka sungguh pintar melipat kertas. Dia mengajariku membuat bunga kertas" kata Nunally sambil tersenyum. Aku bingung karena ada dua orang yang tidak aku tahu namanya dan C.C itu yang mana dan yang mana Yuka. Satu orang lagi perempuan yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang memberikan isyarat dengan jari dan mulut bahwa perempuan yang berambut hijau panjang itulah C.C. dan dirinya Yuka.

Kali ini Nunally mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku kembali terkejut "Kakak, apakah nona salah satu dari mereka ini pacarmu?". Sebelum aku sempat membantah kata-kata Nunally, gadis bernama C.C itu berkata " Hubungan kami terikat dengan janji yang telah dia buat. Betul kan?". Kata-katanya malah membuat kesalah pahaman semakin mendalam "Masa depan? Maksudnya pernikahan?" Nunally termakan kesalah pahaman ini hingga akhirnya aku membantahnya dan mengatakan bahwa itu hanya leluconnya saja. Gadis bernama Yuka tetap diam dan melanjutkan membuat bangau kertas. Aku dapat melihat disampingnya selain ada bangau kertas juga ada banyak kreasi lipatan kertas lainnya.

Melihat Nunally yang masih terlarut dalam kesalahpahaman ini aku mengambil cangkir yang paling dekat dan sengaja menjatuhkannya. Karena Nunally tak dapat melihat, dia terkejut akan bunyi cangkir pecah tadi. Aku berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa cangkir tadi jatuh Karena kecerobohan C.C dan aku menarik lengan C.C sambil berkata bahwa bajunya basah karena terkena tumpahan air teh tadi dan harus mengganti pakaiannya. Yuka hanya melirikku yang sedang menarik C.C sekali lalu kembali fokus pada kertas yang sedang dilipatnya sambil berkata " Kita tunggu disini saja Nunally. Kita sebaiknya jangan ganggu mereka berdua" aku mendengar dia berkata dengan nada iseng sambil tersenyum kecil. Sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu aku ingin meluruskan dulu kesalah pahaman ini dan aku berkata pada Nunally " Mereka berdua hanya bercanda kok. Jangan dipikirkan. Sungguh mereka hanya bercanda"

Aku segera membawa C.C dan segera ingin menanyakan banyak hal padanya. Sebetulnya aku ingin membawa Yuka dan menanyainya juga, tapi aku tidak dapat menemukan alasan untuk membawanya juga. Lagipula sekarang ini aku lebih penasaran pada C.C ini. Dia seharusnya sudah mati tertembak di kepala. Di depan mataku sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin dia masih hidup.

 **TBC**

Chapter 5 selesai.

Review dari Geasszero mungkin maksudnya saran agar Yuka punya geass ya?

Akan Hana pertimbangkan sesuai dengan jalan cerita yang berlaku.

Mohon review nya ya ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch**

 **Oleh : Sunrise & CLAMP**

 **Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Oleh : Kawaihana**

Dia seharusnya sudah mati tertembak di kepala. Di depan mataku sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin dia masih hidup.

 **Chapter 6**

 **Yuka POV**

Sekarang ini Lelouch pasti sedang berbicara dengan C.C di kamarnya. Aku melihat Nunally yang sepertinya belum begitu mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi sehingga dia terlihat seperti sedang melamun. Aku menghentikannya lamunan itu dengan mengatakan akan membersihkan cangkir yang pecah tadi. " Maaf ya Nunally, C.C terkadang ceroboh. Biar kubersihkan pecahan cangkirnya". Nunally hanya menjawabnya dengan kata "iya" sambil mengangguk pelan.

 **Lelouch POV**

Aku membawa C.C menuju kamarku. Sesampainya di kamarku dia langsung duduk di kasurku. Aku langsung menanyakan siapa dia sebenarnya. Tapi dia hanya menjawab bahwa aku sudah mendengarnya dari Nunally kalau dia adalah C.C. Aku kesal, bukan itu yang kutanyakan padanya dia seharusnya sudah mati. Dia malah bertanya padaku " Jadi apakah kau senang dengan kekuatan yang kuberikan?". "Ternyata benar. Itu kau" aku menjawabnya walaupun itu bukanlah jawaban dari pertanyaannya. C.C kembali menanyakan apakah aku puas dengan kekuatan yang diberikannya. Aku kembali menjawab bahwa aku malah bersyukur dan dapat menjalankan rencanaku untuk menghancurkan Britannia lebih awal. " Aku berpikir aku harus menunggu lebih lama sebelum aku bisa melakukan aksiku, tapi dengan kekuatan ini aku bisa melakukannya lebih awal" aku menjelaskannya pada C.C tapi dia kembali bertanya "Kau pikir kau bisa menghancurkan Britannia hanya dengan kekuatan itu?". "Aku memang berniat melakukannya walaupun tanpa kekuatan ini". Aku menjawabnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

Setelah mendengar kata-kataku C.C berbaring di kasurku dan berkata "Seperti yang kuduga. Orang ini mengagumkan". Aku mengabaikan kata-katanya itu dan aku ingat kalau dia mungkin sedang dikejar militer " Bagaimana denganmu? Militer pasti sedang mencarimu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" aku bertanya padanya. Sambil membuka sepatunya C.C menjawab pertanyaanku "Hanya sebagian kecil dari militer yang mencariku. Dengan bersembunyi seperti ini sudah cukup. Aku dan Yuka akan bersembunyi di tempat ini". Tentu saja aku tak setuju, memangnya rumahku ini tempat persembunyian. Tapi C.C malah menyuruhku tidur di lantai karena aku laki-laki. Tentunya saja aku tak setuju. Ini kan rumahku, kamarku. Tapi dia malah berkata "Jika aku tertangkap aku akan menyusahkanmu. Benar kan?" Dan aku menjawabnya " Akan lebih berbahaya jika kita tinggal bersama. Lagipula aku belum sempat bertanya siapa satu orang lagi yang bersamamu itu?". Kembali C.C menjawabku dengan jawaban yang tidak jelas "Bukankah kau juga sudah mendengarnya dari Nunally? Dia Yuka". Sekarang aku semakin kesal. Jawabannya itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Tapi aku pun ragu dia akan menjelaskan secara lengkap tentang mereka berdua. C.C kembali berkata seperti mengembalikan pembicaraan ke pembicaraan sebelumnya. " Jika kami berkemah diluar kami akan mudah tertangkap". "Ini bukan tentang kenyamanan kalian, tapi tentang DIRIKU" aku berkata dengan kesal. Walaupun dengan semua yang kukatakan C.C tetap tak merubah ekspresi wajahnya. Dia terlihat tidak terganggu sama sekali.

Aku sudah lelah dengan tingkahnya dan akhirnya duduk di lantai dan merapikan sepatu C.C yang dilemparkannya sembarangan. Aku kembali membuka pembicaraan dengan C.C dan bertanya " Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana caranya kau bisa selamat? Dan juga darimana kau tahu nama dan tempat tinggalku? Juga tentang kontrak yang kau maksudkan…" sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan kata-kataku C.C memotongnya dan mengucapkan selamat malam. "Selamat malam Lelouch…"

Aku menatapnya yang sepertinya sudah tertidur dan aku belum mendapatkan jawaban apapun darinya. Mungkin aku harus mencoba bertanya pada Yuka. Semoga saja dia bisa menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jelas.

 **TBC**

Chapter 6 selesai.

Mohon Review nya ya ^_^

Walau sedikit akan sangat membantu Hana ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch**

 **Oleh : Sunrise & CLAMP**

 **Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Oleh : Kawaihana**

Mungkin aku harus mencoba bertanya pada Yuka. Semoga saja dia bisa menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jelas.

 **Chapter 7**

 **Yuka POV**

Selama Lelouch sedang berbicara dengan C.C, aku mengajak Nunally berbicara. Aku pun penasaran bagaimana sosok Lelouch menurut Nunally. Aku hanya mengetahui dunia ini dari depan layar, karena itu aku juga ingin mengetahui dunia ini dari balik layar juga. Oleh sebab itu aku menanyakannya pada Nunally " Kau sangat menyayangi kakakmu ya Nunally?". " iya. Aku sangat menyayangi kakak. Walaupun aku seperti ini, kakak terus ada disisiku" Nunally menjawabnya sambil tersenyum. " Lelouch pun pasti sangat menyayangimu. Bagi Lelouch Nunally adalah yang nomor satu. Nunally paling berharga baginya" aku berkata pada Nunally. Nunally terlihat agak terkejut mendengarnya "benarkah?". " Tentu. Karena itu apapun yang terjadi Nunally harus selalu menyayangi Lelouch ya…" aku menjawab nunally dengan raut wajah agak sedih karena mengingat pada akhirnya nanti Nunally akan marah pada Leloch sebelum Lelouch akan mati. "iya. Tapi… bagaimana kak Yuka tahu perasaan kakak?" Nunally bertanya padaku. Gawat. Aku malah terbawa suasana dan membuat Nunally curiga padaku. "yah… hanya tebakanku saja. Hehe… " Nunally menanggapi kata-kataku dengan raut wajah yang seakan mengatakan 'ooh…'.

Setelah aku dan Nunally selesai mengobrol, Nunally kelihatan mulai semakin mengantuk. Aku menawarkan pada Nunally untuk mengantarnya ke kamarnya "Nunally, kau sudah mengantuk? Biar kuantarkan ke kamarmu". Sebelum aku bisa menarik kursi roda Nunally, Lelouch datang dan menghentikanku. " Tidak usah Yuka. Biar aku saja yang membawa Nunally ke kamar". Aku hanya mengangguk iya mendengarnya. Sebelum Lelouch keluar ruangan itu dia berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya padaku lalu berkata "Setelah ini ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu". Ini dia. Tak mungkin Lelouch hanya bertanya pada C.C. dengan keberadaanku tentunya Lelouch pun akan mencurigaiku juga. "Baiklah. Oh.. selamat malam Nunally" aku menjawab Lelouch sambil mengucapkan selamat malam pada Nunally. "Selamat malam juga" Nunally membalas salamku.

Aku terus duduk sambil menunggu Lelouch. Aku penasaran apa yang ingin ditanyakan Lelouch. Selain siapa sebetulnya aku dan C.C tentunya. Pertanyaan itu kemungkinan besar akan ditanyakan olehnya. Tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah jawabanku nanti. Aku tak bisa sembarangan menjawabnya. Aku harus hati-hati, kalau tidak mungkin saja aku kelepasan memberitahunya tentang apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Sejarah bisa benar-benar berubah.

Aku mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Aku sudah tahu bahwa Lelouch lah yang datang. " Aku sudah bertanya pada C.C dan dia tidak menjawab dengan jelas pertanyaanku. Aku harap kau dapat memberikan jawaban yang kuinginkan". Kata-kata Lelouch terkesan dingin. Tubuhku terasa menegang mendengar suaranya itu. Aku membuat diriku setenang mungkin dan membalas perkataannya " Asalkan aku bisa dan mau menjawabnya. Mungkin tak semua pertanyaanku dapat kujawab". Lelouch mengerukan alisnya dan berkata "Baiklah. Mula-mula siapa kalian sebenarnya dan bagaimana kalian bisa tahu dimana aku tinggal?". Lelouch mengeluarkan pertanyaannya dan aku mencoba menjawabnya " Untuk yang pertama, kau sudah tahu nama kami. Namaku Yuka dan dia C.C. Untuk yang kedua, aku yang memberitahu C.C tempatmu tinggal. Dari mana aku tahu, aku tak bisa menjawabnya". Lelouch terlihat kesal mendengar jawaban dariku. Tentunya karena dia tak mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkannya.

Aku berdiri dari kursiku lalu menanyakan pada Lelouch dimana C.C. sebetulnya aku sudah tahu C.C sekarang sedang ada di kamar Lelouch, tapi aku tak tahu dimana letak kamarnya itu jadi aku sengaja bertanya padanya. " C.C ada dimana?". "dia ada dikamarku dan… hei aku belum selesai bertanya". Lelouch menjawabku. " Antarkan aku pada C.C. setelah itu aku mungkin akan menjawab pertanyaanku". Aku meminta pada Lelouch sambil menutupi sisa rasa tegang pada diriku. "Hei… kok mungkin?". Lelouch bertanya setengah jengkel. "Ugh… baiklah. Tapi kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku" tambah Lelouch. Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan tersenyum dan setelah itu Lelouch mengantarku ke kamarnya di mana C.C berada.

AKhirnya kami memasuki kamar itu. Sesampainya dikamar Lelouch aku langsung duduk di atas Kasur dimana C.C sedang tidur. "Baiklah. Sekarang kau harus menjawabku!". Mendengar kata-kata Lelouch aku malah membuka sepatuku dan ikut berbaring di atas Kasur di sebelah C.C. " Sekarang sudah malam. Lebih baik kita lanjutkan besok saja" kataku sambil menguap. "Hei.. tunggu dulu. Jangan tidur. Kau menipuku" Aku mengabaikan kata-katanya dan segera tertidur lelap bersama C.C yang juga sudah tidur duluan.

 **TBC**

Chapter 7 selesai.

Mohon Review nya ya ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

**Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch**

 **Oleh : Sunrise & CLAMP**

 **Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Oleh : Kawaihana**

"Hei.. tunggu dulu. Jangan tidur. Kau menipuku" Aku mengabaikan kata-katanya dan segera tertidur lelap bersama C.C yang juga sudah tidur duluan.

 **Chapter 8**

 **Lelouch POV**

Apa-apaan mereka ini. Tak satupun dari mereka yang menjawab pertanyaanku. Yah… memang mereka menjawab, tapi jawabanya itu sama sekali tak menjawab rasa penasaranku. Lebih baik aku istirahat saja. Ini membuatku semakin lelah, tapi… berarti aku tidur di lantai ya…

Aku terbangun dan melihat ke arah jendela dan ternyata matahari belum terbit. Aku melihat jam dinding dan ternyata baru setengah lima subuh. Mungkin karena tidur di lantai tidak nyaman sama sekali. Aku melihat ke arah Kasur yang seharusnya adalah kasurku tapi kini ditempati dua orang gadis yang aku pun belum begitu mengetahui siapa mereka sebenarnya.

Aku memutuskan membuka komputerku dan mencari tahu berita tentang suzaku. Aku sedikit merasa bersalah karena yang membunuh Clovis adalah aku tapi malah Suzaku yang dijadikan tersangka. Saat aku baru menyalakan komputerku aku mendengar suara dan ternyata dua orang 'pencuri' kasurku itu ikut terbangun. Saat baru bangun mereka diam sejenak, tetapi tiba-tiba C.C dengan nada memerintah mengatakan " Lelouch, aku lapar. Carikan makanan". Yuka pun ikut-ikutan "Aku juga lapar". Kalimat yang pendek tapi membuatku sungguh kesal. Memangnya ini rumah siapa. Tapi aku menyerah untuk sekarang. Aku yakin jika kami berdebat hasilnya akan sama seperti kemarin. Akhirnya aku memesan Pizza dan memberikannya pada mereka sedangkan aku kembali pada komputer ku dan mencari berita tentang Suzaku.

 **Yuka POV**

Aku dan C.C kini sedang memakan Pizza yang diberikan Lelouch. C.C sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan kemeja milik Lelouch sedangkan aku masih tetap memakai baju rok terusan selutut milikku. C.C memakan Pizza nya sambil membaca majalah yang memuat berita tentang Zero dan juga tentang 'orange' yang tentunya hanya karangan Lelouch saja. Sedangkan aku makan sambil duduk dengan tenang di atas Kasur.

Sambil makan dan membaca C.C bertanya pada Lelouch "Jadi, apa sebetulnya 'orange' itu?". Lelouch tidak langsung menjawabnya dan malah menatap C.C. C.C pun membalas tatapannya seakan mengatakan 'apa'. "Untuk seseorang yang tak mau menjawab pertanyaan kau seenaknya saja bertanya" Lelouch kembali berkata. Sepertinya dia masih kesal karena pertanyaannya tak terjawab. "jika kau tak mau menjawab tak usah dijawab. Seperti yang kulakukan". C.C berkata dengan nada cueknya yang seperti biasa. Kali ini aku mengikuti pembicaraan itu dan berkata " 'Orange' itu tak pernah ada. Iya kan Lelouch?" aku mengatakannya sambil agak tersenyum. Kata-kataku itu ditujukan pada C.C dan juga Lelouch. Lelouch memasang tampang terkejut. "Dari mana kau tahu?" Lelouch bartanya padaku. Tapi aku hanya menatapnya sebentar lalu kembali menikmati pizza yang sedang kumakan. Lelouch hanya menghela nafas lalu berkata " Benar. Orange hanyalah hal yang aku karang. Bagaimanapun juga semakin dekat hubungan mereka sebagai rekan maka lebih mudah pula memisahkan mereka dengan duri kecurigaan". C.C hanya membalas kata-kata Lelouch dengan "ooh".

C.C sudah selesai makan dan kini dia melanjutkan membaca majalah yang menggunakan Zero sebagai berita utamanya. Sepertinya Lelouch sengaja mengumpulkan majalah-majalah itu. " Seluruh dunia sedang mencarimu. Karena kau lah dunia bergerak. Lelouch. Apa ini yang ingin kau lihat?" C.C bertanya pada Lelouch dan kini Lelouch menjawabnya sambil memakai seragam sekolahnya. "Bukan. Kegemparan ini ditujukan sebagai sebuah akhir. Dunia ini ditujukan untuk kekacauan yang lebih hebat lagi". Selama Lelouch dan C.C berbicara, aku membaca majalah-majalah itu. Aku penasaran apa sebenarnya isi seluruhnya dari majalah itu. Dari depan layar aku hanya bisa melihat sampulnya saja sih…

 **TBC**

Chapter 8 selesai.

Mohon Review nya ya ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

**Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch**

 **Oleh : Sunrise & CLAMP**

 **Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Oleh : Kawaihana**

 **Untuk myuu & saki, ini lanjutannya ^_^**

Selama Lelouch dan C.C berbicara, aku membaca majalah-majalah itu. Aku penasaran apa sebenarnya isi seluruhnya dari majalah itu. Dari depan layar aku hanya bisa melihat sampulnya saja sih…

 **Chapter 9**

 **Yuka POV**

Sekarang Lelouch sudah berangkat sekolah. Kini dikamar Lelouch ini hanya tinggal ada aku dan C.C. Nunally pun pastinya sudah berangkat sekolah juga dan Sayoko tadi kedengaranyna akan pergi belanja.

C.C sedang tiduran di Kasur, tapi sepertinya dia gelisah bosan. Sedangkan aku hanya duduk-duduk saja dan juga sama-sama merasa bosan. Semua majalah milik Lelouch sudah kubaca. Tapi karena berbahasa inggris jadi tidak semuanya aku mengerti. Walaupun nilai pelajaran bahasa inggrisku tidak pernah buruk, tapi tetap saja masih ada yang tidak kumengerti. Buku lain yang ada di lemari bukunya kebanyakan buku pelajaran. Sungguh tak ada buku komik. Lelouch pun membawa komputernya bersamanya.

C.C sepertinya mulai habis kesabarannya karena terlalu bosan. Dia tiba-tiba bangkit dari Kasur dengan cepat dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaian milik Lelouch. "kau sungguh sudah sangat bosan ya C.C?" tanyaku padanya. "Ya. Aku ingin jalan-jalan. Kau mau ikut?" C.C menawarkan padaku dan tentu saja aku terima. Setelah ini aka nada adegan lucu antara Lelouch, Karen dan kesalah pahaman Shirley. Pastinya tak akan kulewatkan.

Dari lemari pakaian itu C.C mengambil sebuah kaus berwarna hitam tanpa lengan, jaket rompi pendek berlengan panjang warna cokelat dan celana panjang abu-abu. Tak lupa juga sepasang sepatu putih. Sedangkan aku mengambil kaus abu abu berlengan panjang dan celana panjang putih. Sepatunya kugunakan sepatu ku saja. Semua pakaian Lelouch yang kami pinjam (curi) dari lemari itu sebetulnya kebesaran, tapi masih dapat kami dengan sedikit modifikasi dan ikat pinggang.

Aku dan C.C berjalan melewati beberapa bagian dari Akademi Ashford ini. C.C berjalan sambil sesekali berputar, sepertinya dia sangat menikmatinya dibandingkan harus berdiam di kamar Lelouch terus. Ternyata Akademi ini sungguh luas dan fasilitasnya lengkap sekali. Aku ingin sekali bersekolah di tempat seperti ini. Setelah berjalan beberapa lama akhirnya kutemukan juga Lelouch yang sedang berbicara dengan Karen yang tentunya sedang dalam mode 'pura-pura sakit' nya. Saat Lelouch melihat kami berdua C.C melambaikan tangannya dan aku hanya tersenyum saja padanya, yang tentunya senyuman jahil.

 **Lelouch POV**

Aku sedang berbicara dengan Karen, dia ingi menghubungi Zero lagi. Kemarin aku memberikan telepon dari Zero padanya yang tentunya itu adalah hasil rekaman suaraku dan menyuruh Sayoko memutarnya dengan geass ku. Tentu saja kujawab tak tahu. Saat Karen sedang berbicara tiba-tiba aku melihat C.C dan Yuka sedang berjalan dengan santai dan mereka memakai BAJUKU. C.C melambaikan tangan padaku dan Yuka tersenyum senyuman jahil.

Karen yang melihat ekspresiku yang terkejut hampir saja melihat dua orang penyebab keterkejutanku itu tapi aku memegang wajahnya dan membuatnya kembali berpaling menatapku. Aku terus memegangnya dalam posisi seperti itu hingga C. C dan Yuka akhirnya pergi. Aku tak sadar kalau aku memegang wajah Karen sehingga wajahnya cukup dekat dengan wajahku. Pipi Karen kini terlihat memerah. Karen menanyakan apa sebenarnya yang kulakukan, aku pun bingung sendiri hingga aku melepaskannya dan meminta maaf padanya lalu mengejar dua orang bodoh itu meninggalkan Karen yang sepertinya masih agak shock.

 **Yuka POV**

Ekspresi wajah Lelouch tadi sungguh lucu sekali, sungguh sulit menahan untuk tertawa sehingga aku sedikit tertawa dengan suara tawa tertahan. C.C tetap pada mode cueknya tetapi agak sedikit tersenyum. Sepertinya mood nya sedang baik.

Aku tadi sempat melihat Shirley yang terkejut melihat 'kedekatan' Lelouch dan Karen dari jendela lantai atas dan dia langsung bersembunyi. Pastinya dia berpikir Lelouch dan Karen sedang berciuman. Saat menonton adegan ini pun aku tertawa. Dan ternyata melihat langsung seperti ini lebih lucu lagi dan ada aura tegang, yang sepertinya terpancar dari Lelouch yang takut keberadaan kami terbongkar… err…. Mungkin lebih takut terbongkarnya keberadaan C.C.

 **TBC**

Chapter 9 Selesai.

Makasih untuk yang sudah review ya.

Untuk myuu & saki, ini lanjutannya ^_^

Mohon reviwnya ya… ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

**Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch**

 **Oleh : Sunrise & CLAMP**

 **Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Oleh : Kawaihana**

 **Makasih banget buat yang mau baca & nunggu kelanjutan Fanfic buatan Hana ini ^_^**

 **Untuk myuu & mi-chan silahkan ini lanjutannya ^_^**

* * *

Ternyata melihat langsung seperti ini lebih lucu lagi dan ada aura tegang, yang sepertinya terpancar dari Lelouch yang takut keberadaan kami terbongkar… err…. Mungkin lebih takut terbongkarnya keberadaan C.C.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Yuka POV**

Saat aku dan C.C sedang berjalan,tiba-tiba Lelouch memegang tangan kami dan menarik kami berdia menuju lantai atas di beranda. Selama perjalanan dia terus saja menggerutu kesal. Saat kami sampai Lelouch melepaskan tangan kami dan mulai marah-marah. "Apa kalian berdua sudah gila? Berjalan-jalan dengan bebas seperti itu?" Lelouch berkata dengan nada agak keras. Tentu saja dia kan sedang kesal. Aku hanya diam saja dan berjalan menuju pagar beranda. Sedangkan C.C membalas perkataannya " Selama masih di lingkungan sekolah tak apa-apa kan? Dan jangan bicara keras-keras padaku!" kata C.C dengan nada tenang dan cueknya. " Tak boleh. Kalian tak seharusnya berada di sini!" Lelouch melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku bukan milik siapapun" C.C kembali membalas kata-katanya sambil berjalan mendekatiku menuju pagar balkon.

Akhirnya seorang siswi yang terkena efek geass oleh Lelouch muncul juga. Dia memegang sebuah jangka untuk memberi tanda di dinding bata atas perintah Lelouch. "Lelouch, lihat. Gadis itu membuat tanda lagi hari ini." Kataku tanpa melihat lelouch. " Tanda?" C.C bertanya, sedangkan Lelouch sepertinya mematung terkejut karena aku mengetahui sesuatu… lagi. " Gadis itu memberi tanda di dinding bata itu setiap hari atas perintah Lelouch. Untuk tahu batas waktu efek geass". Kataku menjelaskan pada C.C. " Ooh… kau ingin menguji berapa lama itu akan bertahan?" C.C menujukan kata-katanya pada Lelouch yang masih mematung terkejut.

Akhirnya Lelouch berhenti mematung dan berkata " Lagi-lagi… darimana kau tahu rencanaku? Sebelumnya pun kau tahu sesuatu mengenai 'orange', sekarang terjadi lagi. Siapa kalian sebenarnya!?" Lelouch kembali meluapkan kekesalannya, sedangkan aku kembali tak menghiraukannya, bahkan aku tak membalikkan tubuhku untuk melihat ekspresinya yang sekarang.

Sepertinya Lelouch sudah benar-benar bisa mengendalikan dan menguasai emosinya. Kini dia sudah tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata dengan suara keras lagi. " kalian berdua… jangan terlalu egois dan menyembunyikan banyak hal padaku. Jika terus begitu mungkin…" kata-kata Lelouch ditujukan pada kami berdua. Walaupun nada bicaranya kini tidak terdengar seperti sedang marah aku tahu kalau dia masih sangat kesal. Kali ini C.C kembali berbicara menanggapi kata-kata Lelouch itu " kau pikir itu akan bekerja padaku? Tenang saja, kita bertiga adalah rekan. Aku tak akan melakukan sesuatu yang akan membahayakan kita".

Lelouch tak berkata apa-apa lagi setelah itu dan kami bertiga mulai berjalan menuju rumah Lelouch. C.C berjalan di paling depan dengan jarak agak jauh dari Lelouch dan aku tak jauh di belakang Lelouch. Aku mempercepat langkahku dan mendekati Lelouch lalu berkata dengan suara pelan padanya " Lebih baik jangan kau gunakan geass mu pada C.C. karena itu percuma". "Hooh… kalau begitu bagaimana jika kugunakan padamu?" Lelouch berkata padaku dengan nada agak sinis dan sambil memicingkan matanya. Aku berjalan sambil memandang lurus kedepan dan menjawabnya "aku tak tahu… tapi aku tak mau terkena geass milikmu itu" kataku membalas perkataan Lelouch lalu kembali mempercepat langkahku sehingga aku ada di sebelah C.C. Benar juga. C.C memang tak bisa terkena pengaruh Geass, tapi bagaimana denganku?. Apakah geass berpengaruh padaku?. Aku bahkan belum tahu sebenarnya apa peranku di dunia ini… karena sejauh ini… sejarah yang berubah tak mempengaruhi jalan cerita yang sesungguhnya.

 **TBC**

* * *

Chapter 10 selesai ^_^

Hana mohon kembali review nya ya ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

**Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch**

 **Oleh : Sunrise & CLAMP**

 **Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Oleh : Kawaihana**

* * *

 **Makasih banget buat yang mau baca & nunggu kelanjutan Fanfic buatan Hana ini ^_^**

 **Untuk myuu, makasih sudah dukung Hana untuk lanjutin fanfic ini. Hana jadi semakin semangat bikin lanjutannya ^_^ . Memang kadang-kadang sifat cueknya C.C malah bikin suasana humor :D**

 **Untuk anda yang telah menunggu, inilah lanjutannya. Semoga suka ^_^**

* * *

Aku bahkan belum tahu sebenarnya apa peranku di dunia ini… karena sejauh ini… sejarah yang berubah tak mempengaruhi jalan cerita yang sesungguhnya.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Yuka POV**

Akhirnya kami bertiga sampai di rumah Lelouch, dan kami langsung menuju kamar Lelouch. Nunally dan Sayoko sedang berada di luar, sepertinya mereka sedang menunggu matahari tenggelam. Aku, C.C dan Lelouch langsung menuju kamar Lelouch. Lelouch membuka seragam bagian luarany menyisakan kemeja putihnya yang sudah agak kusut dan langsung membuka komputer. Aku tak begitu jelas apa yang dia lihat dengan komputernya itu, tapi sepertinya itu tentang pengaruh pada otak manusia. C.C membuka pakaian yang dipinjamnya (curi) dari Lelouch dan menggantinya dengan pakaian yang sebelumnya dia gunakan. Pakaian yang seperti pakaian untuk mengurangipergerakan tahanan. Sungguh aku agak heran, C.C sama sekali tak malu berganti pakaian begitu saja, padahal ada Lelouch. walaupun Lelouch sedang serius pada layar komputernya sendiri. Aku tak mungkin berganti pakaian di ruangan yang sama dengan laki-laki, jadi aku berganti dengan baju rok terusan milikku di kamar mandi.

Saat aku kembali, Lelouch sedang membicarakan persyaratan agar geass berpengaruh pada seseorang sesuai dengan yang telah diselidikinya dengan C.C. Setelah menjelaskan hasil penyelidikannya itu, Lelouch bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju jendela. Dari sana terlihat Nunally dan Sayoko yang masih asyik menunggu matahari tenggelam yang tinggal sebentar lagi. Walaupun yang melihat hanya sayoko…

Sambil membetulkan pakaiannya, C.C berkata pada Lelouch "Kau telah banyak menyelidiki tentang geass dalam waktu singkat". Lelouch membalasnya " Lawanku adalah negara yang menguasai 1/3 dari wilayah dunia. Tak ada gunanya terlalu berhati-hati". Kali ini aku yang berbicara "Padahal kau seorang Britania, tapi kau sepertinya sangat membenci Britania melebihi orang jepang sekalipun. Ah maaf. Sekarang Eleven ya…" aku mengatakannya dengan nada datar di ujung kalimat. Benar. Jepang sudah idak ada disini. Yang ada hanya Eleven. " Benar juga. Kau kan seorang Britania, aku bisa mengerti kalau Eleven, tapi kau kan orang Britania" C.C berkata pada Lelouch berdasarkan kata-kata yang tadi kukeluarkan. C.C menambahkan kembali kalimatnya " Dan juga lawanmu mungkin terlalu besar dan kuat untuk dihadapi hanya dengan menggunakan geass". Sambil terus memandang Nunally dari balik jendela, Lelouch berkata " Apakah baik untuk menjadi kuat?….. Apakah buruk untuk menjadi lemah?... Saat aku berumur 10 tahun dunia terlihat sebagai tempat yang sungguh menyedihkan. Kelaparan….wabah penyakit….Pencemaran….Korupsi….Perang dan terorisme. Mengulang kebodohan yang sama lagi dan lagi. Seseorang harus menghentikan perputaran itu". Setelah Lelouch selesai Mengatakan pendapatnya itu C.C menganggap Lelouch adalah orang yang sungguh idealistis. Tapi perkataan Lelouch ternyata belum selesai. Dia kembali melanjutkannya " Aku tidaklah angkuh, jadi aku tidak ingin siapapun kehilangan orang yang dicintainya lagi. Sebuah dunia tanpa peperangan". Setelah mengatakan itu Lelouch berjalan mendekati papan catur yang permainannya belum selesai. "Dan untuk memperoleh dunia yang diimpikan… bagaimana kau akan melakukannya?" C.C bertanya pada Lelouch. Lelouch menjawabnya "Sederhana… Saat seseorang menang, maka pertikaian akan berakhir" Lelouch mengatakannya sambil menggerakkan bidak catur itu. "Seseorang?" C.C bertanya sedangkan Lelouch hanya menjawabnya dengan tersenyum.

"Kau benar-benar berniat menghancurkan Britania yangs sekarang ya?" Kataku pada Lelouch setelah sekian lama diam saja mendengarkan pidato Lelouch. "Ya, aku akan benar-benar merubahnya dari awal. Ngomong-ngomong, jika kita membicarakan Britania dan Eleven, kau seorang Eleven kan? Apa kau tak membenci Britania?" Lelouch bertanya padaku. " Aku tak tahu. Apakah aku membencinya atau tidak aku tak tahu. Aku tak pernah berada di sini sebelumnya" Jawabku pada Lelouch. tentu saja, sebagai orang yang bukan berasal dari dunia ini dan tak pernah merasakan perlakuan buruk dari Britania di dunia ini aku tak tahu. "Apa maksudmu tidak pernah berada disini? Dilihat dari umurmu berarti saat Britania merebut Jepang kau pun pasti mengalami penderitaannya kan? Atau saat itu kau tidak ada di Jepang?" Lelouch melayangkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi padaku. Aku hanya menatapnya sebentar lalu melakukan gerakan seperti mengunci mulutku dan membuang kuncinya. Apa yang kulakukan kembali membuat Lelouch memasang tampang super kesal. Aku kembali tak memberikan jawaban yang diinginkannya. Melihat tampang kesalnya itu aku malah tertawa dan tak bisa menahan tawaku.

 **TBC**

* * *

Chapter 11 Selesai

Hana kembali memohon review nya ya ^_^

Salam,

Kawaihana


	12. Chapter 12

**Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch**

 **Oleh : Sunrise & CLAMP**

 **Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Oleh : Kawaihana**

* * *

Aku kembali tak memberikan jawaban yang diinginkannya. Melihat tampang kesalnya itu aku malah tertawa dan tak bisa menahan tawaku.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Lelouch POV**

Apa-apaan ini. Dia kembali tak menjawab pertanyaanku dan malah tertawa begitu. Sungguh, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan dua orang ini. Yang satu super cuek dan tak bisa mati, yang satu lagi seperti bisa membaca pikiranku. Mereka ini asalnya dari mana sih. Sudahlah kubiarkan saja dulu, sekarang lebih baik aku menyelidiki lebih jauh tentang geass ini. Tunggu dulu… efek samping, ya, efek sampingnya, aku belum tahu tentang efek samping. " Hei C.C bagaimana dengan efek samping geass ini?" aku bertanya pada C.C, tapi tak ada jawaban. Saat aku menengok dan melihatnnya, ternyata C.C dan Yuka sudah tidur dan mereka tidur di kasurku lagi. "Cepat sekali mereka tidur". Aku hanya menghela nafas melihat mereka yang bertingkah bagaikan kamar ini milik mereka.

Setelah beberapa lama aku menggunakan komputer mataku mulai terasa berat. Aneh, padahal biasanya tak secepat ini aku merasa mengantuk. Pasti karena lelah akan perbuatan bodoh dua orang bodoh ini. Aku mematikan komputer dan beranjak untuk mengganti pakaianku. "Lagi-lagi tidur di lantai" kataku dengan suara pelan dan diakhiri dengan helaan nafas panjang.

 **Keesokan Harinya…**

 **Yuka POV**

Tidurku lumayan nyenyak. Tapi memang lebih enak tidur di kamar sendiri deh. Saat aku bangun, C.C sudah bangun dan sedang duduk sambil memakan pizza, sedangkan Lelouch sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Kelihatannya hanya aku yang bangunnya kesiangan. Sambil membereskan isi tasnya, Lelouch berpesan pada kami "Ingat ya! Jangan sekalipun keluyuran kemana pun. Jangan pergi kemanapun. Kalian mengerti!" C.C berhenti mengunyah pizzanya dan menatap Lelouch. aku pun sama-sama menatap Lelouch.

Beberapa detik berlalu dan aku menolehkan kepalaku pada C.C dan meminta pizza padanya "Boleh ku minta pizzanya C.C?". "Silahkan" C.C menjawab dan akupun mengambil sepotong pizza dan memakannya. "Hei! Jangan abaikan aku!" Lelouch sedikit meninggikan suaranya karena kesal merasa diabaikan. Aku berhenti mengunyah dan berkata padanya "Aku tak mau janji, tapi akan kuusahakan". Lelouch mengerutkan keningnya tanda dirinya semakin kesal dan berkata "Kau…." Lelouch lalu melihat jam dan ternyata sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai "Wah.. sudah jam segini… Ingat ya! Jangan pergi kemana-mana!" Lelouch bergegas sambil mengangkat tasnya. Sebelum lelouch keluar pintu aku menghentikannya dan berkata " Lelouch tunggu! hari ini akan ada murid baru di kelasmu" aku mengatakannya sambil tersenyum padanya "Apa murid baru?" Lelouch bertanya padaku. Aku tak menjawabnya dan hanya memperlebar senyumanku itu. Lelouch yang masih dengan tampang penasaran itu langsung keluar dari kamar dan bergegas untuk masuk kelas. Tentunya dia tak mau kesiangan… tapi kan Lelouch tak kuat lama-lama berlari. Semoga saja dia tak terlambat. Setelah itu aku kembali menikmati pizza bersama C.C.

Waktu sudah berlalu dan sekarang sudah agak siang. Kami berdua memutuskan untuk tidak keluar dari kamar Lelouch hari ini dan sejak tadi pagi hingga sekarang kami tidak banyak bicara. Aku bahkan tertidur sebentar setelah makan tadi. Semoga saja tidak mempengaruhi berat badanku karena tidur setelah makan. Seakan memecah keheningan C.C tiba-tiba bicara padaku "Yuka, menurutmu kemampuan 'meramal' milikmu itu apa sebenarnya?" aku pun menjawabnya "hmm… kalau dibilang 'meramal' mungkin kurang tepat ya. Aku mengetahui semuanya karena sudah melihatnya dari layar laptop ku.". Aku memang mengetahuinya karena menontonnya di layar laptopku. Karena dunia ini berada di dalamnya dan tentu saja film Code Geass tak ada disini.

"Yuka, mungkin kemampuan milikmu itu sama atau mirip dengan geass. Tapi mungkin itu dikategorikan berbeda dengan geass." C.C menjelaskan padaku. "Geass?. Tak mungkin ah. Aku kan tak pernah membuat kontrak dengan siapapun" aku berkata pada C.C. " Karena itu dikategorikan berbeda. Mirip tapi tak sama. Aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku memang pernah mendengar tentang orang sepertimu yang berasal dari dimensi yang berbeda dan dapat membaca masa depan. Tapi aku belum pernah menemuinya sekalipun, kecuali kau Yuka". Aku terdiam mendengar kata-katanya. Kini tatapan wajah C.C sama seperti saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Tatapan yang cukup serius.

 **TBC**

* * *

Chapter 12 Selesai

Mohon reviewnya ya ^_^

Salam,

Kawaihana


	13. Chapter 13

**Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch**

 **Oleh : Sunrise & CLAMP**

 **Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Oleh : Kawaihana**

* * *

 **Kembali Hana ucapkan makasih banget buat yang mau baca & menunggu kelanjutan Fanfic ini ^_^**

 **Untuk myuu, Makasih banget buat dukungannya lagi dan masih setia baca Fanfic buatan Hana ini ^_^ . Semangat nulis Hana jadi tinggi banget. Ucapan Lelouch di Chap 11 memang kenyataan banget tuh. Memang susah ngilanginnya.**

* * *

Aku terdiam mendengar kata-katanya. Kini tatapan wajah C.C sama seperti saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Tatapan yang cukup serius.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **Yuka POV**

Raut wajah C.C berbeda dengan wajah cueknya yang bias. Dia kelihatan lebih serius. Tentu saja, keberadaanku saja sudah aneh, apa lagi dengan diriku yang mengetahui banyak hal yang belum terjadi ini. "Bagimu mungkin kau mengetahui semua hal itu dari depan layar, tapi disini, kau seperti meramal. Karena sumber dari 'pengetahuanmu' itu tidak ada disini dan tak dapat dibuktikan begitu saja. Kau sudah dua kali membuat Lelouch curiga karena kau mengetahui hal seharusnya hanya diketahui olehnya. Kau harus hati-hati. Jika tidak mungkin saja dia akan menggunakan geass padamu untuk memaksamu bicara". C.C berkata panjang lebar padaku tentang sarannya itu. Aku mendengarkannya dan mengingatnya. Seperti yang pernah kupikirkan, geass mungkin saja berpengaruh padaku.

 **Beberapa jam berikutnya….**

Sekarang sudah sore. Sebentar lagi Lelouch akan pulang bersama Suzaku untuk dipertemukan dengan Nunally. Mereka sudah sangat lama tak bertemu. Aku sampai ikut sedih saat melihat adegan ini.

Saat Lelouch pulang dia mendatangiku dan C.C di kamarnya sendirian dan berpesan agar kami tidak keluar dari kamar. Tapi aku ragu perintahnya yang ini akan dipatuhi oleh C.C. Setelah mengarahkan agar kami tak keluar kamar, Lelouch kembali ke ruang makan dan mengobrol bersama Suzaku sambil menunggu Nunally dan Sayoko pulang.

Setelah menunggu berapa lama, akhirnya C.C mulai tidak sabar dan hendak keluar dari kamar Lelouch. "Kau mau ikut?" C.C mengajakku untuk ikut bersamanya. "Tidak aku menunggu disini saja. Aku tak bisa berjalan tanpa mengeluarkan suara sama sekali, tidak sepertimu. Nanti 'Tamu' Lelouch pasti akan dapat mendengarnya. Dia kan prajurit terlatih". Kataku menolak ajakan C.C. "prajurit? Begitu ya…" tanya C.C memastikan, dan aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Setelah itu C.C pergi dan kini tinggal aku sendirian.

Setelah menunggu sendirian dengan kurang tenang, akhirnya C.C kembali. "dia memang prajurit Britania dan dia ada di Shinjuku saat itu" C.C berkata mengenai Suzaku sambil memandang keluar jendela dimana terlihat Suzaku akan segera pulang diantar oleh Lelouch hingga pintu. "Ya, dia juga teman Lelouch saat kecil. Saat Lelouch diasingkan dari Britania oleh ayahnya ke Jepang bersama Nunally" Aku menjelaskan sedikit tentang hubungan Lelouch, Nunally dan Suzaku pada C.C. Entah mengapa setelah aku menjelaskan tentang Suzaku pada C.C aku jadi sangat mengantuk. Kepala ku pun terasa agak pusing. Apa aku masuk angin….

 **C.C POV**

Setelah Yuka menjelaskan antara Lelouch, Nunally dan Suzaku padaku, dia kelihatan seperti sangat mengantuk dan wajahnya agak pucat, walaupun sedang duduk dia seperti akan jatuh kapan saja. Aku mendekatinya dan bertanya padanya. "Hei Yuka. Ada apa? Wajahmu pucat". Dengan suara yang seperti kekurangan tenaga Yuka menjawab "Aku tak tahu…. Tiba tiba saja aku sangat mengantuk dan…. Sedikit pusing". Aku membantunya untuk tiduran di atas Kasur. Saat tubuhnya sudah tiduran di atas Kasur dia hanya sempat membuka setengah kelopak matanya lalu sudah tak sadar. Saat kuperiksa ternyata dia hanya tertidur. Aku merasa sedikit lega.

Ternyata benar. Jika Yuka mengatakan 'hal yang seharusnya tak diketahui' itu akan menguras tenaganya, mirip dengan geass. Baik yang dikatakannya itu tentang masa depan, masa kini atau masa lalu, itu semua akan menggunakan tenaganya. Dan ini adalah batasnya untuk sekarang.

 **TBC**

* * *

Chapter 13 selesai

Hana ngebut 3 Chapter sekaligus 11-13. Habisnya ngk ada kerjaan sih (ada sih dikit…..).

Mohon Reviewnya ya ^_^

Salam,

Kawaihana


	14. Chapter 14

**Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch**

 **Oleh : Sunrise & CLAMP**

 **Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Oleh : Kawaihana**

* * *

 **Untuk Myuu, Semangat Hana selalu ada buat lanjutin Fanfic ini ^_^**

 **Untuk yang masih setia menunggu, inilah lanjutannya. Semoga suka ^_^**

* * *

Baik yang dikatakannya itu tentang masa depan, masa kini atau masa lalu, itu semua akan menggunakan tenaganya. Dan ini adalah batasnya untuk sekarang.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **Lelouch POV**

Suzaku sudah pulang, dia benar-benar lebih suka mementingkan orang lain lebih dulu dibanding dirinya sendiri. Padahal aku sudah menyelamatkannya saat menjadi tertuduh pembunuh Clovis, tapi dia malah kembali dan menghadapi persidangan. Untungnya dia selamat dari hukuman berat karena tak ada bukti. Kini dia tak ingin kami terlihat bersama disekolah karena tak ingin identitas asliku terbngkar. Aku tak akan diam saja akan hal ini. Dia teman baikku dan Nunally, baik dulu maupun sekarang.

Sayoko sudah mengantar Nunally ke kamarnya, sekarang aku harus berurusan dengan dua orang 'pembajak' kamarku itu. Saat aku memasuki kamarku, tidak seperti biasanya Yuka sudah tidur duluan dan C.C duduk di bawah Kasur itudan menyandar sambil memejamkan matanya. Lagipula sepertinya ada yang aneh pada Yuka, dia terlihat agak pucat. " Hei, C.C, ada apa dengan Yuka? Dia terlihat agak pucat?" tanyaku pada C.C. "Tidak apa-apa, sepertinya Yuka hanya kelelahan dan langsung tertidur saat tubuhnya menyentuh Kasur. Wajah pucatnya juga mungkin karena lelah." C.C menjawabnya. Tapi jawaban C.C tidak disertai wajah cueknya yang biasa, raut wajahnya itu terlihat seperti sedikit khawatir. Apa dia berbohong?

Karena agak ragu dengan jawabab C.C, aku menghampiri Yuka yang sedang tidur itu dan menyentuh keningnya, mungkin saja dia demam. Tapi saat aku menyentuh keningnya itu ternyata tidak hangat, suhu tubuhnya biasa saja. Tapi wajahnya sedikit pucat, apa benar hanya karena kelelahan?

Baiklah, untuk sekarang aku sedang tak ingin berdebat dengan mereka, jadi kubiarkan saja mereka berdua. Aku masih punya pekerjaan sekolah yang belum kuselesaikan, jadi kubuka tas ku dan mengambil beberapa buku lalu mengerjakan tugasku itu.

 **Beberapa waktu kemudian…**

Akhirnya selesai juga. Kulihat ke arah jam dinding dan ternyata sudah jam sepuluh lewat. Kubereskan bukuku dan mengganti pakaianku dengan pakaian tidur. Aku tahu mala mini aku tidur di lantai lagi. Tidak seperti biasanya, kasurku kini hanya dihuni satu orang saja yaitu Yuka, sedangkan C.C tertidur di bawah sambil bersandar pada Kasur. Wajah Yuka sudah tidak pucat lagi seperti tadi, sepertinya memang benar dia hanya kelelahan saja. Aku membawa selimut tambahan dan menyelimuti C.C, setelah itu mengambil selimut dan bantal untuk diriku sendiri lalu segera tidur.

 **Keesokan harinya…**

 **Yuka POV**

Tidurku nyenyak sekali. Saat melihat ke luar jendela ternyata matahari sudah terang sekali. Ternyata aku bangun kesiangan saking nyenyaknya tidur. Aku melihat C.C yang berdiri sambil menatapku tanpa bicara apapun. "C.C, ada apa? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" aku bertanya padanya. "Yuka, sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu sering mengatakan 'hal yang kau tahu' itu." C.C menjawabnya dengan raut wajah agak serius. "Memangnya kenapa?" Aku bertanya penasaran padanya. "Kau mengatakan hal 'itu' bukan tanpa efek samping. Itu dibayar dengan tenagamu. Semakin sering kau mengatakannya semakin cepat lelah pula tubuhmu. Seperti kemarin" C.C menjelaskannya padaku. Aku hanya bisa menatap dan mendengarkannya. Memang benar, kemarin tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat mengantuk dan pusing tanpa sebab, apa itu karena aku terlalu sering mengatakan 'hal yang kutahu' itu.

"Pokoknya jangan terlalu sering mengucapkannya, kau mengerti?" C.C berkata padaku tetap dengan raut wajah seriusnya itu. "baiklah" C.C menanggapi jawabanku itu hanya dengan satu anggukan. Baiklah, aku semakin tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang…

 **TBC**

* * *

Chapter 14 selesai

Mohon Reviewnya ya ^_^

Salam,

Kawaihana


	15. Chapter 15

**Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch**

 **Oleh : Sunrise & CLAMP**

 **Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Oleh : Kawaihana**

* * *

 **Untuk Myuu, Semangat Hana selalu ada, tapi dihalangi pekerjaan nih T_T . Mumpung lagi libur jadi bisa dilanjutin nih ;)**

 **Untuk yang masih setia menunggu, silahkan ini lanjutannya. Semoga suka ^_^**

* * *

Baiklah, aku semakin tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang…

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **Yuka POV**

Akhirnya aku dan C.C menghabiskan waktu di kamar Lelouch tanpa banyak melakukan apapun. Lelouch meninggalkan sekotak pizza untuk makananku dan C.C. sudah pasti C.C yang memintanya pada Lelouch. aku memang suka pizza, tapi kalau memakannya tiap hari lama-lama aku bisa bosan.

 **Beberapa jam kemudian…**

Pintu kamar terbuka dan terlihat lelouch dengan raut wajah yang agak sulit dijelaskan. Aku dan C.C mengatakan selamat pulang padanya lalu Lelouch dan C.C sedikit mengobrol. Aku hanya diam saja. Jika aku bicara, bisa saja aku kelepasan mengatakan 'itu' lagi. C.C memang melarangku untuk mengatakannya,tapi jika aku diam saja aku tak akan tahu mengapa aku ada disini. Tapi untuk sekarang mungkin lebih baik aku diam saja.

Aku dapat mendengar pembicaraan C.C dan Lelouch yang terakhir, yaitu tentang pizza. Lagi-lagi pizza…. Lama-lama aku akan menuntut makanan yang lebih sehat daripada pizza. Entah ada apa dengan C.C hingga dia begitu tergila-gila dengan makanan yang disebut Pizza itu…

Akhirnya C.C dan Lelouch hendak keluar dari kamar dan mengajakku untuk ikut. aku pun mengikuti mereka. Saat sampai di sebuah ruangan, Lelouch langsung menelepon untuk memesan pizza lalu membawa beberapa perlengkapan seperti tas besar, cutter, selotp, lem, dan yang lainnya. Dia mau membuat tas untuk menyimpan perlengkapan Zero miliknya. Aku pun duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada disana dan kembali tak mengeluarkan kata-kata.

Setelah beberapa waktu, Lelouch sedang mengerjakan membuat tas nya itu dan tiba-tiba C.C pergi keluar dari ruangan itu. "Kau mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Lelouch pada C.C. " Sebentar lagi datang… pizza nya" C.C menjawabnya. Sungguh, C.C sangat sensitive dengan pizza, padahal bel nya kan belum dibunyikan tapi dia sudah tahu pengantar pizzanya akan segera datang. "Kau hari ini sungguh pendiam ya Yuka, beda dengan yang biasanya" Lelouch berkata tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari pekerjaannya. "Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ingin diam saja hari ini." Aku membalas perkataan Lelouch. padahal sungguh aku ingin mengatakan tentang insiden yang akan terjadi hari ini.

Akhirnya aku tak bisa menahannya dan berkata padanya " Lelouch, aku punya saran untukmu hari ini. Hati-hatilah pada kucing" Lelouch menghentikan pekerjaannya sesaat lalu berkata padaku " Setelah sekian lama kau diam sekarang kau berkata tentang kucing." Dia berkata padaku sambil kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Pintu kembali terbuka dan C.C masuk sambil membawa sekotak pizza. Sedangkan aku beranjak dari kursi dan hendak kembali ke kamar lelouch. " Aku kembali ke kamar duluan ya" kataku pada C.C dan Lelouch. C.C mengangguk sedangkan Lelouch terus serius pada pekerjaannya.

Aku kembali duduk di atas Kasur di kamar lelouch dan membayangkan tentang kejadian lucu nan memalukan hari ini. Padahal aku ingin melihatnya secara langsung, tapi kalau ada yang melihatku bisa gawat. Lagipula hampir seluruh siswa laku-laki ikut serta dalam permainan bodoh ketua OSIS kali ini. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Setelah beberapa waktu akhirnya C.C datang dengan sekotak pizza yang dibawanya. C.C meletakkannya di meja dan mengmbil sepotong pizza dan aku pun ikut mengambil sepotong. Aku duduk di atas Kasur sambil memakan pizza itu sedangkan C.C memakannya sambil menatap keluar jendela. Saat sedang mengunyah pizza itu tiba-tiba raut wajah C.C sedikit berubah. Aku berdiri dan ikut menatap keluar jendela bersama C.C. dan terlihat Lelouch yang sedang berlari berusaha menangkap seekor kucing yang dikepalanya terdapat topeng Zero. "Jadi sudah dimulai ya…" kataku tanpa sadar. "Jadi kau pun tahu tentang hal ini ya…" Kata C.C. " ya, aku tahu. Kau tak akan menolongnya C.C? kalau kau pasti bisa kan?" tanyaku pada C.C. " Tidak, seperti yang dikatakannya 'biar aku yang menanganinya' ". "benar juga sih" kataku singkat lalu kembali menggigit pizza yang ada di tanganku lalu mengunyanya. Tapi setelah menelannya aku jadi kembali teringat akan satu hal "Tapi Lelouch kan benar-benar payah dalam hal yang berhubungan dengan kekuatan fisik seperti olah raga". C.C berhenti mengunyah lalu menatapku. Selama beberapa detik mata kami saling memandang, tapi setelah itu kami kembali sibuk dengan pizza yang ada ditangan kami masing masing. Yah… jika tak ada yang berubah, Lelouch dan rahasianya akan baik-baik saja.

 **TBC**

* * *

Chapter 15 selesai

Mohon Reviewnya ya ^_^

Salam,

Kawaihana


	16. Chapter 16

**Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch**

 **Oleh : Sunrise & CLAMP**

 **Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Oleh : Kawaihana**

* * *

 **Untuk yang masih setia menunggu, silahkan ini lanjutannya. Semoga suka ^_^**

* * *

Yah… jika tak ada yang berubah, Lelouch dan rahasianya akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **Yuka POV**

Selama beberapa lama aku dan C.C menunggu di kamar Lelouch, tapi kelihatannya C.C agak gelisah. Walaupun dia tetap memasang tampang cueknya, aku tahu dia sedikit tidak tenang. Aku tahu itu karena tidak seperti biasanya C.C membiarkan sepotong pizza bersisa di kotaknya. Biasanya dia akan menghabiskannya tanpa sisa. Karena melihat itu aku bertanya padanya " C.C, ada apa? Kau terlihat sedikit gelisah?". C.C yang asalnya sedang menatap keluar jendela kini memalingkan wajahnya menatapku dan menjawab " Apa maksudmu? Aku baik-baik saja". Aku menyelanya dan berkata " Tidak, kau tidak baik-baik saja. Wajah cuek mu itu tak akan dapat menipuku". Kataku padanya. C.C tak mengatakan apapun dan hanya sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. " Kau khawatir akan kucing dan topeng Zero itu kan? Aku tahu kok" aku mengatakan itu padanya. Dengan raut wajahnya yang kini sedikit berubah C.C tak dapat mengelak lagi. Sambil kembali menatap ke luar jendela C.C menghela nafas lalu berkata "Jika rahasia Lelouch terbongkar secepat ini, kontrak ku dengannya bisa kacau". "Kontrak ya… C.C, apa kau benar benar ingin mati?" aku berkata pada C.C dengan tanpa ekspresi. Kontrak yang dibuat C.C dengan Lelouch… C.C belum memberitahukan tujuannya pada C.C. Mendengar perkataanku C.C tak beranjak sedikitpun dan tak mengatakan apapun, dia terus memandang keluar jendela tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Sambil melihat C.C yang terus memandang ke luar jendela aku duduk di atas Kasur sambil membaca salah satu majalah milik Lelouch. Karena tak tahan dengan kesunyian ini aku mengeluarkan suaraku dan berkata pada C.C "C.C, jika kau khawatir, bagaimana kalau kau periksa saja Lelouch sebentar. Tentunya dengan 'sembunyi-sembunyi'" Aku mengatakannya dengan sedikit penekatan pada kata yang terakhir. Akhirnya C.C menghentikan lamunannya dan berbalik ke arahku. "baiklah, aku akan memastikan topeng itu tak jatuh ke tangan orang lain". Setelah C.C mengatakan itu dia keluar dari kamar dengan langkah yang kelihatannya tenang namun juga tidak. C.C memang nomor satu dalam menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya dengan mengandalkan wajah super cueknya itu. Setelah yakin C.C sudah berada jauh dari pintu aku menghela nafas dan bicara sendiri " kenapa kau tak bilang saja kalau kau khawatir pada Lelouch…."

 **C.C POV**

Aku memang khawatir jika rahasia Lelouch terbongkar secepat ini, tapi kenapa rasanya kekhawatiranku sedikit berlebihannya….

Seperti kata Yuka, aku keluar dan berjalan secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan memastikan tak ada…maksudku tak banyak orang yang melihatku. Saat aku sedang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang perempuan dari spiker yang menyebar di seluruh sekolah. Suara itu memerintahkan semua murid untuk menemukan seekor kucing dan membawakan apa yang dibawa kucing itu padanya dan hadiahnya adalah sebuah ciuman dari salah satu anggota OSIS. Sungguh… permainan yang sangat aneh tapi…. Kucing yang dimaksudkan itu jangan-jangan kucing yang mencuri topeng Lelouch… sepertinya tidak aman nih. Saat aku hendak keluar dari persembunyianku di semak-semak, tiba-tiba terdenga suara semangat dari para siswa laki-laki yang amat sangat keras. Akademi ini sungguh punya kegiatan yang aneh….

Aku pun kembali mencari berjalan, tapi tiba-tiba aku bingung, yang harus kucari itu Lelouch atau kucing pencuri itu? . Tanpa tujuan jelas aku kembali berjalan sambil sembunyi-sembunyi. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar kehebohan di sebuah menara jam. Aku naik ke salah satu atap gedung dan melihat Lelouch dan prajurip britania berambut cokelat itu sedang memanjat atap. Di atas atap itu ada sebuah bel dan kucing itu duduk di dekat bel itu. Tiba-tiba Lelouch tergelincir dan hampir jatuh dari atap. Tubuhku hampir saja reflex untuk menolongnya, tapi prajurit Britania itu lebih dulu menolongnya, jadi aku menahan tubuhku untuk menolong Lelouch. Tiba-tiba topeng yang ada di kepala kucing itu terlepas karena menabrak loncang yang ada di atap itu dan menggantung di sisi lain dari atap itu. Untunglah tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

Saat kerumunan orang sudah bubar dan tidak ada lagi orang di dekat menara itu, aku bergerak menuju topeng Zero yang sedang menggantung tersebut. Aku mengambilnya dan bergegas kembali ke kamar Lelouch.

 **TBC**

* * *

Chapter 16 selesai

Mohon Reviewnya ya ^_^

Salam,

Kawaihana


	17. Chapter 17

**Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch**

 **Oleh : Sunrise & CLAMP**

 **Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Oleh : Kawaihana**

* * *

 **Untuk yang masih setia menunggu, silahkan ini lanjutannya. Semoga suka ^_^**

* * *

Aku bergerak menuju topeng Zero yang sedang menggantung tersebut. Aku mengambilnya dan bergegas kembali ke kamar Lelouch.

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 **Yuka POV**

Aku menunggu sendirian di kamar Lelouch sambil menyalakan TV kecil yang ada di kamar itu dan menonton berita. Berita yang ditayangkan sama sekali tidak menarik perhatianku karena kebanyakan berita tentang ekonomi dan area-area kekuasaan Britania selain area 11 Jepang.

Aku mendengar pintu dibuka dan masuklah C.C sambil memegang topeng Zero milik Lelouch. " Kau berhasil mendapatkannya ya…" Kataku pada C.C merujuk pada topeng Zero yang sedang dipegangnya itu. C.C hanya menjawabnya dengan spetah kata 'ya' lalu duduk di sampingku di atas kasur.

Tiba-tiba pembawa acara dari berita yang sedang ku tonton memberitakan tentang pidato Kaisar Britania dan acara berkabung untung Pangeran Clovis, setelah itu tampilah pidato itu yang disiarkan secara langsung. C.C semakin memegang erat topeng yang sejak dari tadi tak dilepaskannya itu sambil menonton acara pidato itu. "C.C, apakah menurutmu membenci ayah sendiri karena membiarkan ibunya mati itu normal?" aku bertanya pada C.C tetapi C.C tak bereaksi apapun dengan pertanyaanku. Aku pun sebenarnya tak menganggap perkataanku itu sebagai pertanyaan, leih mirip seperti aku bicara pada diriku sendiri kembali berkata "Kalaupun benar yang dibencinya itu ayahnya, kenapa Lelouch juga membunuh kakaknya sendiri yang sudah jelas tak ada hubungannya dan sudah dia pastikan sendiri dengan geass?" kembali tak ada jawaban diri C.C "Sepertinya sampai kapanpun aku tak bisa paham dengan jalan pikiran dan pemahaman Lelouch…" aku menghela nafas setelah mengatakan semua itu, aku sedikit merasa lega setelah mengeluarkan kata-kataku tadi yang selalu kubendung sejak aku menonton Code Geass.

Setelah mengabaikan semua perkataanku tadi, C.C akhirnya berkata "Jadi musuh Lelouch adalah ayahnya sendiri.." kata C.C sambil menunjuk pada layar televisi saat sedang mengambil gambar Kaisar Charles, ayah Lelouch. Aku mengangguk walaupun C.C tak menatapku dan terus melihat layar.

Aku mengambil bantal yang ada di atas kasur dan memeluknya lalu bergumam sendiri "Krena ibunya dibunuh dan juga adiknya ikut menjadi korban, Lelouch serius ingin mengubah seluruh Britania, tapi kalau dengan bayaran nyawanya sendiri sih…." Aku menggumamkan kata-kata itu dengan suara pelan, tetapi sepertinya C.C berhasil menangkap suaraku dan mendengar apa yang aku gumamkan. Pegangan C.C pada topeng yang dipegangnya itu mengendur lalu dia memalingkan wajahnya dan menatapku dengan mata yang sedikit membelalak.

Seperti sebuah déjà vu, kepala ku terasa pusing dan berat. Aku… sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bicara. Dengan bantuan C.C aku berbaring di atas kasur dan setelah itu pandanganku menggelap.

 **C.C POV**

Anak ini… dia lagi-lagi banyak bicara dan kembali kehabisan tenaga tanpa disadarinya. Tapi gumamannya yang terakhir itu… apa maksudnya Lelouch ingin mengubah Britania walaupun dengan bayaran nyawanya. Apa sebenarnya rencana Lelouch yang sesungguhnya…

Setelah semakin sore akhirnya Lelouch pulang. Dia memasuki kamar dengan memasang wajah datar yang kelihatan kesal. Lelouch mnyimpan tasnya dan membuka lemari mengambil kaus hitam tanpa lengan dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Dia melakukan itu semua tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Barulah saat kembali ke kamar Lelouch mulai mengeluarkan suaranya. "Kenapa dia sudah tidur? Cepat sekali" Kata Lelouch merujuk pada Yuka yang sedang tertidur, atau lebih tepatnya tak sadarkan diri. Tapi aku tak mengatakan pada Lelouch kalau Yuka sedang tak sadarkan diri bukan karena tertidur. "Kapan Yuka tidur itu terserah padanya" Kataku sambil menatap Yuka bukan Lelouch. " AKu juga tidur duluan. Kau tidurlah di lantai" Kataku pada Lelouch lalu naik ke atas kasur di samping Yuka.

 **Lelouch POV**

Aku sepertinya sudah mulai terbiasa tak mendapatkan jawaban yang kuinginkan dari dua orang ini dan tidur di lantai. Tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh. Ini sama seperti saat itu, Yuka tertidur dengan wajah yang agak pucat. Apa dia punya penyakit atau sejenisnya?

 **TBC**

* * *

Chapter 17 selesai

Mohon Reviewnya ya ^_^

Salam,

Kawaihana


	18. Chapter 18

**Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch**

 **Oleh : Sunrise & CLAMP**

 **Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Oleh : Kawaihana**

* * *

 **Untuk yang masih setia menunggu, silahkan ini lanjutannya. Semoga suka ^_^**

* * *

Ini sama seperti saat itu, Yuka tertidur dengan wajah yang agak pucat. Apa dia punya penyakit atau sejenisnya?

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 **Yuka POV**

Rasanya tidurku nyenyak sekali. Saat aku bangun aku melihat ke luar jendela dan ternyata sudah sangat terang, entah ini siang hari atau malah sudah sore. Apa aku tidur selama itu….

Aku duduk dan menghilangkan sisa-sisa rasa kantuk ku sambil mengingat apa yang terjadi. Ya… benar… sepertinya kemarin aku kembali terlalu banyak bicara. Aku ingat tatapan C.C yang kelihatannya terkejut dan matanya membelalak, lalu aku tak ingat apapun lagi. Pasti aku pingsan lagi.

Tiba-tiba C.C datang sambil membawa selembar kertas kecil dan selembar kertas kecil yang kelihatannya merupakan lembaran kupon. Itu pasti kupon dari pizza yang selalu Lelouch pesan. C.C lalu duduk di atas kasur sambil memegang kupon itu dan berkata "kau kembali terlalu banyak bicara Yuka, dan inilah akibatnya". C.C mengatakan itu sambil memainkan kupon yang ada di tangannya itu. "Aku tahu itu. Tapi entah mengapa aku tak bisa menahannya. Itu seperti… mengalir begitu saja dan seperti memang harus dikatakan". Aku membalas perkataan C.C. Aku tak bohong. Aku seperti mengatakannya begitu saja tanpa bisa kukendalikan. Seperti…. Mengisi sesuatu yang kosong dan wajib di isi.

Setelah mendengar jawabanku tadi, C.C tak mengatakan apapun dan menempelkan kupon pizza itu di lembaran kertas satunya lagi yang merupakan tempat untuk menempelkan kumpulan kupon agar bisa ditukar dengan hadiah. Sesaat setelah C.C menempelkan kupon itu, suara pintu terbuka menghancurkan keheningan yang ada dan muncullah Lelouch dengan raut wajahnya yang terlihat sangan serius.

C.C menanyakan perihal raut wajahnya yang serius itu pada Lelouch, tapi Lelouch tak menjawabnya dan malah menanyakan tentang diriku "Akhirnya kau bangun juga. Sebetulnya kau ini kenapa? Tidur seperti orang mati begitu". AKu tak menjawabnya dan hanya menatap matanya beberapa saat lalu kembali melakukan gerakan mengunci mulutku lalu membuang kuncinya. Alhasil muncullah perempatan siku tanda kesal di dahi lelouch. tapi seperti biasa, Lelouch kembali dapat menguasai emosinya. Dia berjalan ke arah lemari yang dikuncinya lalu membuka kuncinya dan mengambil sebuah tas besar. Tas yang diambilnya itu mirip dengan tas yang berisi perlengkapan Zero. Tapi aku tak tahu apakah itu tas yang sama atau tas yang berbeda. Dia juga menyiapkan satu set seragam prajurit militer.

Aku dan C.C duduk diatas kasur memperhatikan C.C yang sedang menyiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk kembali meluncurkan aksinya. Aku pun berkata pada Lelouch "Kau sudah tahu kan kalau ini adalah umpan jebakan untukmu". C.C pun menambahkan kata-katanya "Kau sengaja jatuh ke dalam jebakan musuh". Mendengar kata-kataku dan C.C, Lelouch pun berkata "Mereka sudah bersusah payah untuk mengundangku. Selain itu ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada Cordelia". Lelouch mengatakan itu sambil tetap fokus pada persiapannya. Kali ini C.C kembali berkati sambil tiduran di atas kasur dan aku mengangkat kakiku ke atas kasur dan tetap duduk. "Menghancurkan Britania atau mencari pembunuh ibumu… yang mana yang paling penting bagimu?" C.C bertanya pada Lelouch. "Dari mana kau tahu tujuanku ada dua?" Lelouch menjawab pertanyaan C.C dengan kalimat pertanyaan. Lelouch menanyakan itu dengan wajah yang agak terkejut tapi hanya sesaat, setelah itu raut wajahnya kembali normal. Sepertinya dia sudah terbiasa dan pasti tahu darimana 'sumber' informasi itu.

Setelah raut wajahnya kembali tenang, Lelouch kali ini benar-benar menjawab pertanyaan C.C "Keduanya adalah sama. Keluarga raja Britania berkompetisi untuk menentukan siapa yang menjadi penguasa selanjutnya". Lelouchmengatakan itu sambil sesekali melirik padaku. Dia sepertinya semakin curiga padaku. Tetapi perkataan Lelouch itu belum selesai. Dia melanjutkan kata-katanya dan kini dengan raut wajah serius "Atau sebaliknya… mereka dibuat bertarung oleh 'orang' itu". Setelah Lelouh selesai bicara, kini kembali giliran C.C yang mengeluarkan suaranya "Masih saja, inilah kekuatan Britania. Orang terakhir yang terbaik yang berdiri paling akhir, dan merekalah yang akan menjadi penguasa berikutnya". Seperti menjawab perkataan C.C, Lelouch pun berkata "Benar. Semuanya yang kalah akan disingkirkan. Itulah Britania, dunia yang mereka tinggali. Seperti tak mau tertinggal dalam percakapan mereka, aku pun ikut bicara "Yang terbaik akan bertahan. Itulah aturan yang paling dasar". Mendengar kata-kataku itu, Lelouch yang sudah selesai mempersiapkan peralatannya menutup tas yang dipegangnya itu dengan cukup kencang sambil berkata "Jika itu benar, maka apa yang terjadi pada Nunally?! Apa dia harus menyerah dikarenakan dia lemah?! Aku menolak untuk menerima itu. Aku akan melenyapkan dunia seperti iku sendirian!". Lelouch mengatakan itu dengan nada kesal bercampur sedih.

Selama Lelouch berbicara, C.C turun dari kasur dan mengambil pistol lalu berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Saat Lelouch berdiri dan hendak keluar kamar, ia terkejut akan C.C Yang kini menodongkan pistol yang dipegang C.C itu padanya.

 **TBC**

* * *

Chapter 18 selesai

Jangan Lupa Reviewnya ya ^_^

Salam,

Kawaihana


	19. Chapter 19

**Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch**

 **Oleh : Sunrise & CLAMP**

 **Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Oleh : Kawaihana**

* * *

 **Untuk myuu :**

 **Semangat Hana selalu ada kok. Chapter 19 inilah buktinya ;)**

* * *

 **Untuk shuu & saya :**

 **Makasih banget udah luangin waktu buat baca fanfic buatan Hana ini ^_^ . Inilah lanjutannya.**

* * *

 **Untuk kalian yang sudah baca dan masih setia menunggu, silahkan ini lanjutannya. Semoga suka ^_^**

* * *

Saat Lelouch berdiri dan hendak keluar kamar, ia terkejut akan C.C Yang kini menodongkan pistol yang dipegang C.C itu padanya.

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

 **Yuka POV**

Aku bahkan hampir tak bisa bergerak saat melihat C.C menodongkan pistolnya pada Lelouch. seperti seketika itu juga aura C.C berubah. Keadaan berubah menjadi lebih tegang. C.C tak akan membiarkan Lelouch mati sekarang, karena janji Lelouch… kontrak mereka belum terpenuhi. Tentunya C.C hanya mengancam untuk menembak kaki Lelouch agar dia tak pergi keluar dan membahayakan nyawanya sendiri. Lelouch menyadari kalau C.C tak bisa menggunakan Geass. Ya… C.C sudah kehilangan kemampuan Geass nya dan Lelouch tampaknya belum menyadari bahwa kekuatan Geass bukan hanya kekuatan untuk memerintah secara mutlak saja.

Setelah adu bicara singkat antara C.C dan Lelouch, Lelouch hendak memasukkan tangannya ke dalam baju seragamnya. Dia akan mengambil pistol untuk balas mengancam C.C dengan mengancam kalau dia lebih baik bunuh diri daripada rencananya berhenti disini. Aku berniat menghentikannya "Hentikan Lelouch!" kataku dengan suara agak keras. Gerakan tangan Lelouch berhenti sejenak lalu dia menolehkan kepalanya padaku dan sambil bicara dia melanjutkan gerakan tangannya yang terhenti itu "Sepertinya kau sudah tahu apa yang akan kulakukan". Setelah mengambil pistol dari seragamnya, Lelouch menempelkan pistol itu pada pelipisnya sendiri. Lelouch kembali fokus pada C.C yang ada di dpannya itu dan berkata "Aku tahu aku tak bisa membunuhmu dengan pistol ini, jadi aku tak akan mengancam untuk menyingkirkanmu. Tapi bagaimana kalau ini..?" Lelouch berkata dengan pistol yang masih menempel di pelipisnya dan tatapan C.C yang terkejut ditujukan padanya.

Tatapan mata Lelouch sungguh tajam menusuk dan tatapan itu ditujukan pada C.C. Aura mereka sungguh berbeda dari yang biasanya. Aku hanya bisa duduk dan menatap mereka berdua tanpa bisa berbuat banyak. Mengeluarkan suara pun hampir tak bisa. Tanpa melepaskan pistol yang dipegangnya itu Lelouch melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Hingga aku bertemu denganmu aku sudah mati. Tubuh tak berdaya yang hidup dalam kebohongan kehidupan. Kehidupan dimana aku tak melakukan apapun kecuali hidup dari hari ke hari. Aku hanya ingin mati dengan perlahan. Jika aku harus kembali ke kehidupan seperti itu, maka aku lebih baik…" Pada bait terakhir kata-katanya, Lelouch semakin menekankan jarinya pada pelatuk pistol itu. Setelah berusaha mengumpulkan keberanianku, akhirnya aku sapat mengeluarkan suara dan yang sebuah kata keluar dari mulutku dengan suara cukup keras. "HENTIKAN!".

Setelah mengeluarkan kata itu, aku dapat melihat C.C dan Lelouch yang menoleh padaku dengan wajah terkejut. Apakah suaraku tadi benar-benar kencang….?

Genggaman tangan Lelouch pada pistol yang dipeganggnya itu mengendur dan kini sudang tak berada di pelipisnya lagi. C.C pun sudah tak seserius tadi. Aura yang menegangkan tadi sudah mulai pudar. "tak kusangka kau bisa mengeluarkan suara seperti itu Yuka…" C.C berkata padaku tanpa melepaskan pandangannya padaku. Jadi benar suaraku tadi benar-benar keras….

Wajahku memerah karena malu dan akhirnya aku menyembunyikan wajahku dengan bantal dan tak mengatakan apapun dan membiarkan C.C dan Lelouch melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

C.C dan Lelouch kembali saling menatap. "Aku dapat mengerti perasaanmu. Sungguh tak berarti kehidupan seperti itu…" C.C berkata pada Lelouch. aku mengintip sedikit dari bantal tempatku bersembunyi. Aku dapat melihat C.C mengatakannya dengan raut wajah yang sedih. Benar juga… masa kecil C.C tak dapat dikatakan bahagia, bahkan setelah itupun… dia tak pernah benar-benar bahagia.

 **TBC**

* * *

Chapter 19 selesai

Makasih banget buat yang udah review.

Hana harap jangan pada kapok kasih review nya ya ^_^

Sekali lagi, Hana mohon reviewnya ^_^

Salam,

Kawaihana


	20. Chapter 20

**Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch**

 **Oleh : Sunrise & CLAMP**

 **Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Oleh : Kawaihana**

* * *

 **Untuk myuu :**

 **Menurut Hana pun memang pendek sih…. Tapi Hana akan usahakan agar bisa lebih panjang lagi tiap satu chap nya ^_^**

* * *

 **Untuk kalian yang sudah baca dan masih setia menunggu, silahkan ini lanjutannya. Semoga suka ^_^**

* * *

Masa kecil C.C tak dapat dikatakan bahagia, bahkan setelah itupun… dia tak pernah benar-benar bahagia.

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

 **Yuka POV**

Setelah percakapan C.C dan Lelouch tadi, akhirnya C.C menyingkir dari depan pintu dan memberikan jalan untuk Lelouch. Sambil memegang tas berisi perlengkapannya itu, Leouch mulai berjalan menuju pintu. Saat pintu terbuka dan Lelouch mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu, aku menghentikannya. "Tunggu dulu lelouch!" aku berkata dan berhasil menarik perhatian Lelouch sehingga dia menghentikan langkahnya. "Cornelia sama sekali berbeda dengan Clovis. Jangan kau remehkan dia". Aku mengatakannya dan Lelouch mendengarkannya tanpa berbalik ke arahku. Walaupun aku tak dapat melihat ekspresinya yang sekarang, aku seperti dapat merasakan kalau Lelouch sedang tersenyum kecil sambil berkata "Kita lihat saja". Setelah itu Lelouch kembali berjalan dan pintu itu pun tertutup menyisakan aku dan C.C.

 **C.C POV**

Lelouch… dia sudah mulai terlena dengan kekuatan yang kuberikan padanya. Walaupun dia membenci ayahnya, dia memang mirip dengan Charles. Kalau Lelouch mati sekarang maka semuanya akan berantakan. Tapi yang dikatakannya tadi memang benar. Tak ada artinya hidup di di dunia kebohongan. Seperti yang dulu kulakukan dengan Geass.

Saat aku sedang memikirkan hal itu, tiba-tiba Yuka memanggilku. "C.C. kali ini akan ada masalah. Rencana Lelouch tak akan berhasil untuk kali ini". Yuka mengatakannya dengan ekspresi khawatir. Sepertinya dia sama sekali tak mempedulikan nasehatku. Walaupun berkali-kali aku katakana padanya untuk hati-hati dengan 'ramalan' nya itu, dia tak juga kapok. "kau sepertinya memang tak peduli dengan 'kondisi' mu ya…" aku berkata sambil menatapnya dan menyilangkan kedua tanganku di bawah dadaku. Yuka pun membalas kata-kataku "Bukannya aku tak peduli tapi…. Aku seperti memang harus mengatakannya. Hampir tak bisa kukendalikan. Lagipula…. Kau pun pasti ingin tahu karena khawatir pada Lelouch kan..?" aku hanya bisa menatap Yuka sambil mendengarkan perkataannya. Aku tak bisa mengelaknya. Memang… aku ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Lelouch. aku hanya bisa menatap Yuka tanpa dapat mengatakan apapun.

 **Yuka POV**

Setelah mendengar kata-kataku tadi, C.C hanya menatapku tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Sepertinya perkataanku tadi benar-benar tepat sasaran. Setelah beberapa waktu dalam keheningan, akhirnya C.C mulai berbicara "Baiklah, aku tak akan menghentikanmu lagi. Tapi kau juga harus tahu batasan untuk dirimu". Mendengar perkataannya itu aku pun tersenyum padanya seraya berkata "Baiklah". Senyumaku itu pun dibalas dengan senyumannya yang merubah wajah cueknya itu walaupun hanya beberapa detik.

Setelah senyuman pun berakhir, kini suasana serius mulai meliputi kami berdua. "Kali ini Lelouch akan kalah dari Cornelia. Lelouch akan masuk perangkap Cornelia dan terpojokkan olehnya. Kita harus menolongnya, kalau tidak Identitas Lelouch yang sebenarnya akan terbongkar. Atau malah riwayatnya juga…" Aku berkata pada C.C dan pada bait terakhirnya aku memeluk kedua bahuku seperti sedang merinding. Karena itu adalah skenario yang terburuk.

Wajah C.C terlihat sedikit memucat. Tentu saja baik identitas Lelouch yang terbongkar ataupun riwayatnya yang berakhir…. C.C sama sekali tak menginginkan hal itu terjadi walaupun dalam mimpi sekalipun. "Aku akan menyusul Lelouch". C.C berkata singkat. Tetapi sebelum C.C sempat pergi aku menghentikannya. "Tunggu C.C. aku juga ikut". C.C berhenti dan menatapku seperti tak percaya. Melihat tatapannya itu aku kembali berkata "Aku serius. Aku tak mau ditinggal begitu saja. Kali ini aku akan ikut dalam skenario ini". C.C terus menatapku selama beberapa saat hingga akhirnya berkata "Terserah kau saja". Aku tersenyum padanya lalu kembali mulai berkata "Tapi tunggu sebentar. Kita tak mungkin datang begitu saja tanpa persiapan kan?".

Kali ini C.C berbalik memunggungi pintu dan menghadapku. Sepertinya dia setuju dengan perkataanku tadi. Aku membuka lemari milik Lelouch untuk mencari sesuatu yang dapat berguna dan aku menemukan sebuah tas yang berisikan kostum Zero milik Lelouch. ternyata tas yang dibawanya tadi dengan tas yang berisi kostum Zero itu berbeda. "C.C. Kostum Zero ini dapat dipakai. Sebaiknya kita bawa". C.C hanya mengangguk tanda setuju dan akhirnya aku dan C.C beranjak untuk menyusul Lelouch dan aku membawa tas berisi kostum Zero itu. Tak kusangka tas ini lumayan berat…

 **Beberapa waktu kemudian….**

Akhirnya kami sampai di medan perang. Walaupun disebut medan perang tapi sebetulnya aku dan C.C berjalan sambil bersembunyi di antara reruntuhan bangunan. Bisa gawat kalau kami ketahuan. Baik oleh pasukan Jepang maupun Prajurit Britania. Keduanya sama-sama gawat.

Tapi seperti sebuah keajaiban, kami berdua selamat tanpa ada yang menyadari kami. Kini aku dan C.C sedang berada di balik reruntuhan gedung di dekat tempat dimana knightmare milik pasukan Britania sedang berkumpul atas perintah Cornelia. Lelouch ada di dalam salah satu knightmare itu. C.C sedang mengenakan kostum Zerio itu dan setelah selesai memakainya dia menyuruhku untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah lubang yang menuju saluran air bawah tanah dan menunggu disana. Aku mengangguk dan memasuki saluran air bawah tanah itu dan C.C naik ke atas reruntuhan bangunan itu untuk mengelabuhi Cornelia dan menyelamatkan Lelouch.

Di Dalam saluran air itu sungguh gelap. Hanya ada sedikit cahaya matahari yang memasukinya. Tiba-tiba rasa pusing yang sudah tak asing lagi menyerangku. Sambil menahannya aku duduk smbil menyandar pada dinding. "Akhirnya datang juga… batasku untuk kali ini hanya sampai sini saja" kataku bergumam hingga akhirnya kegelapan kembali menyambutku.

 **TBC**

* * *

Chapter 20 selesai

Udah lebih panjang belum? Kayaknya masih kurang ya…

Makasih banget buat yang udah review.

Hana kembali mengharapkan review nya ya ^_^

Sekali lagi, Hana mohon reviewnya ^_^

* * *

Salam,

Kawaihana


	21. Chapter 21

**Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch**

 **Oleh : Sunrise & CLAMP**

 **Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Oleh : Kawaihana**

 **Untuk bananaprincess :**

 **Makasih banget buat saran & masukannya [Akhirnya ada juga senior yang kasih saran ^^]. Memang hana masih baru sih dalam hal menulis/mengarang, jadinya pasti ada kesalahan [paling susah bikin dialog nih…]. Tapi makasih banget buat sarannya. Akan Hana ingat ^_^**

 **Untuk myuu :**

 **Makasih banget masih setia baca ^_^ . Silahkan ini lanjutannya ^_^**

 **Untuk kalian yang masih setia membaca, silahkan ini lanjutannya. Semoga suka ^_^**

* * *

"Akhirnya datang juga… batasku untuk kali ini hanya sampai sini saja" kataku bergumam hingga akhirnya kegelapan kembali menyambutku.

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

 **Lelouch POV**

Ternyata Cornelia memang benar-benar berbeda dengan Clovis. Aku salah perhitungan. Seperti kata Yuka, seharusnya aku tak meremehkannya. Sekarang aku terpojok termakan rencanaku sendiri. Cornelia memerintahkan semua pilot knightmare untuk keluar dan memperlihatkan diri. Dia sudah menduga aku (Zero) ada di salah satu knightmare ini. Apakah sampai disini saja, aku kalah oleh Cornelia…

Akhirnya kini giliranku. Aku diperintahkan untuk keluar dan memperlihatkan diriku. Walaupun kini aku tidak sedang menjadi Zero, tapi Cornelia pasti langsung menyadari siapa aku. Prajurit yang lain pun pasti akan sadar bahwa aku bukanlah salah satu dari mereka. Walaupun aku tahu tak ada gunanya lagi untuk menghindar ataupun mengulur waktu, aku berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa aku tak bisa keluar karena knightmare yang kugunakan rusak karena pertempuran tadi. Prajurit yang ada di dalam knightmare yang mengawal Cornelia yang juga ada di dalam knightmare nya menyuruhku untuk berbalik dan akan membantuku keluar dari knightmare ini. Aku hanya bisa pasrah danmengikuti perintah itu. Kupikir itulah akhir dari diriku. Kalah di tangan Cornelia dan pasukannya.

Tiba-tiba beberapa prajurit meneriakkan bahwa Zero muncul. Bagaimana mungkin. Zero kan aku. Itu pasti C.C.

AKhirnya terdengar perintah untuk menangkap Zero. Semua prajurit kembali masuk ke dalam knightmare nya masing masing dan segera bergerak mengepung Zero. Akupun akhirnya hanya bisa mengikuti permainan ini, berpura-pura ikut mengepung Zero.

Semua knightmare menembak ke arah Zero, sedangkan aku memanfaatkan keadaan itu dan melarikan diri ke balik puing-puing tembok bangunan yang sudah hancur dan keluar dari knightmare. Aku dapat melihat C.C dengan kostum Zero nya menjatuhkan diri ke arah belakang dan mendarat sempurna. Dia seperti mengisyaratkan agar aku mengikutinya dan akupun mengikutinya memasuki sebuah lubang yang menuju tempat saluran air bawah tanah. Setelah beberapa lama berlari akhirnya aku melihat C.C yang berdiri tegak dan akupun berhenti berlari. Pada kostum Zero yang digunakannya dapat terlihat beberapa sobekan kecil dan lecet. Tentu saja tak mungkin menghindari semua peluru yang ditembakkan bersamaan tanpa melewatkan satu lecet pun. C.C membuka topeng yang dikenakannya dan kami pun berdebat. Menurut C.C dia tak bisa membiarkanku mati sekarang sedangkan kekesalanku akan kekalahanku dengan Cornelia masih membuatku marah. C.C bahkan menyebutku pecundang. Jika kondisiku dan Cornelia seimbang, aku tak mungkin kalah. Aku memberitahu C.C bahwa aku akan menciptakan pasukan yang tak akan bisa dikalahkan oleh Britania. akan kususun kembali semua rencana dan strategiku sehingga aku tak akan pernah mendapatkan kekalahan yang memalukan seperti ini.

Akhirnya perdebatan kami berhenti setelah C.C menyuruhku berhenti, tidak dengan raut wajah cueknya yang menyebalkan, tapi dengan raut wajah serius yang membuatku otomatis tak dapat kembali mengeluarkan kata-kata. Aku berpikir di dalam hati, apakah ini rasanya terkena geass? Setelah itu C.C sedikit berjalan dan akupun mengikutinya.

C.C berhenti berjalan dan aku dapat melihat Yuka. Dia terlihat sedang tertidur dalam posisi duduk dan menyandar ketembok… dengan wajah yang agak pucat. Lagi-lagi ini terjadi. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Yuka. Ini entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya. Kali ini aku tak mau diabaikan lagi. Sudah cukup pertanyaanku yang tak terjawab oleh mereka berdua. "C.C beritahu aku. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Yuka. Ini sudah beberapa kali terjadi kan? Dia tidur dengan wajah pucat atau lebih cocok disebut pingsan. Kau ini abadi kan? Lalu dia ini apa? Mayat hidup yang dapat meramal?" aku berkata sambil menahan agar suaraku yang keluar tidak terlalu besar. Kalau ketahuan para prajurit Britania yang ada dia atas sana bisa gawat.

Mendengar kata-kata dan pertanyaanku yang bertubi-tubi itu C.C tertawa lalu berkata "Mayat hidup yang dapat meramal? Dapat darimana kau pikiran seperti itu? Yuka itu manusia biasa. Sama sepertimu" Perkataan C.C itu sedikit terpatah-patah Karena menahan tawa. "Lalu sebenarnya siapa Yuka itu? Dia seperti mengetahui segalanya. Juga kali ini. Dia menyuruhku untuk tidak meremehkan Cornelia. Seakan dia tahu kalau aku akan kalah darinya". Akhirnya tawaan C.C berhenti dan dia menatapku seraya berkata " Baiklah, jika kau memang benar-benar ingin tahu akan kuberi tahu. Yuka manusia biasa, sama sepertimu dan akan mati jika kepalanya ditembus peluru. Tapi dia punya kelebihan. Kekuatan yang mirip tapi berbeda dengan geass. Dia seperti dapat mengetahui masa depan tetapi sebetulnya bukan begitu". Aku bingung akan ucapanya itu "dapat mengetahui masa depan tapi sebetulnya bukan? Apa maksudmu? Lalu apa maksudnya mirip dengan geass?" aku terus meluncurkan pertanyaan padanya. C.C mengambil satu langkah maju mendekatiku dan berkata "kau benar-benar suka menanyakan banyak hal bertubi-tubi ya…" aku mengabaikan perkataan C.C dan tetap menunggu jawaban akan pertanyaanku tadi.

Penantianku akanjawaban dari C.C akhirnya menjadi sia-sia seperti biasanya. Bukannya jawaban yang kudapatkan darinya, tetapi dia menyuruhku untuk membawa Yuka pulang sebelum pertanyaanku akan dijawab olehnya. "Bukankah pertanyaanmu yang sebelumnya sudah kujawab? Sebaiknya sekarang kita pulang sebelum gelap, dank au bawalah Yuka. Tak mungkin kita meninggalkannya disini". Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku dan berlutut untuk menggendong Yuka yang masih tak sadarkan diri untuk pulang.

 **Beberapa waktu kemudian…..**

Akhirnya kami sampai di rumah. Di tengah perjalanan Yuka akhirnya terbangun dan dalam sisa perjalanan dia bisa berjalan sendiri, wajahnyapun sudah tak pucat lagi, tapi dia terus berjalan di dekat C.C. seperti menghindariku. Tentu saja dia menghindar. Sejak dia sadar aku terus bertanya padanya tentang apa sebenarnya kekuatannya itu. Tapi dia tak kembali tak mau menjawab. Dan kembali terjadi lagi, dia melakukan gerakan khasnya, mengunci mulut dan membuang kuncinya. Sepertinya jauh lebih sulit bertanya pada Yuka dibandingkan bertanya pada C.C.

Didalam kamarku kini Yuka mie cup sedangkan C.C tetap setia pada pizza nya. Yuka mengatakan kalau dirinya sedang bosan makan pizza dan sedang ingin makan mie cup. Sungguh seenaknya saja. Inikan bukan restoran gratis! Tapi aku pun tetap tak mengerti kenapa C.C sungguh tergila-gila dengan pizza. Dan… hei… pizza itu dibeli dengan uangku!

 **TBC**

* * *

Chapter 21 selesai

Makasih banget buat review dan juga sarannya ^_^

Juga makasih buat para pembaca non reviewer (yang Hana harapkan pula reviewnya) ^_^

Jangan kapok kasih review ya . sarannya juga Hana butuhkan,. Tapi yang membangun, Hana harap jangan yang meruntuhkan ^_^

Salam,

Kawaihana


	22. Chapter 22

**Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch**

 **Oleh : Sunrise & CLAMP**

 **Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Oleh : Kawaihana**

* * *

 **Untuk kalian yang masih setia membaca, silahkan ini lanjutannya. Semoga suka ^_^**

* * *

Tapi aku pun tetap tak mengerti kenapa C.C sungguh tergila-gila dengan pizza. Dan… hei… pizza itu dibeli dengan uangku!

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

 **Yuka POV**

Hari ini aku sendirian di tinggal di rumah Lelouch. Sejak tadi subuh Lelouch sudah pergi, katanya sih dia mau mencari markas untuk pasukannya itu. Aku yakin dia akan mendapatkan kendaraan seperti mobil (atau bus malah) yang super luas itu. Lelouch sudah sering bermain catur sambil berjudi dengan bangsawan Britannia, sepertinya salah satu dari mereka kali ini menjadi korban 'penipuan' Lelouch. sedangkan C.C sepertinya sedang pergi keluyuran lagi entah kemana seperti biasa. Jadi sekarang ini aku sendirian di rumah Lelouch. Karena hari ini hari libur, Sayoko dan Nunally sedang pergi main, rumah ini jadi terasa sangat sunyi.

Sejak pagi aku hanya membaca komik yang berhasil kudapatkan dengan membujuk Lelouch habis-habisan agar dia membelikannya untukku. Setelah semua komik tadi kubaca sampai habis, aku menyalakan TV yang ada di kamar Lelouch. jika perkiraanku benar, sekarang adalah waktunya penayangan berita kasus di danau Kawaguchi. Dan ternyata benar, berita itu sedang disiarkan walaupun aku sedikit terlambat. Saat aku menyalakannya berita itu sudah sampai pada penayangan para sandra. Terlihat jelas di barisan depan para sandra itu ada Shirley, Milly dan juga Nina yang kelihatannya panic berlebihan. Walaupun tak terlihat, Euphemia juga pasti ada disana. Kasus penyandraan di hotel danau Kawaguchi sudah dimulai dan kali ini aku benar-benar hanya menjadi penonton.

Aku terus membaca berita itu dengan serius, padahal aku tak pernah suka menonton berita, tapi kali ini beda. Bahkan walaupun aku sudah tahu bagaimana akhir dari berita ini aku terus menontonnya hingga tanpa terasa matahari sudah mulai tenggelam dan sepertinya Sayoko dan Nunally sudah pulang entah sejak kapan, untunglah aku menonton TV itu dengan volume yang sangat kecil. Tiba-tiba tayangannya berubah yang seprtinya sedang dibajak. Lalu di layar muncullah Zero dan juga semua sandra yang berhasil diselamatkan. Inilah waktunya Zero dan para prajuritnya memperkenalkan diri secara resmi. Para ksatria hitam, Kuro no Kishidan.

Akhirnya tidak lama setelah matahari tenggelam C.C pulang. Aku kaget karena C.C masuk lewat jendela. Dia mengejutkanku yang sedang sibuk melanjutkan membaca komik. "C.C! Setidaknya ketuklah dulu jendelanya. Tiba-tiba terbuka begitu, kukira ada hantu atau apa!" C.C yang beru saja masuk lewat jendela itu seperti mengabaikan kata-kataku dan berjalan menuju kasur. Dia duduk lalu membuka sepatunya, setelah itu dia baru berbicara. "Jadi kau percaya akan keberadaan hantu ya Yuka?". Aku yang kini sudah tak tegang karena kaget pun menjawabnya "Bukannya aku percaya, tapi kalau penyihir abadi seperti dirimu itu ada, tak menutup kemungkinan hantu pun ada" kataku sambil menyilangkan kedua tanganku di depan dada. C.C hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataanku itu lalu berbaring di atas kasur. Cuek seperti biasanya.

Setelah larut malam barulah Lelouch pulang, dia kelihatan lelah sekali. Dia melepaskan seragam luar sekolahnya dan langsung duduk kursi meja belajarnya. Aku yang sejak tadi duduk di pinggir kasur itu menyapanya "Selamat datang Lelouch, dan juga selamat atas lahirnya Kuro no Kishidan". Lelouch hanya mengeluarkan sedikit suara sebagai jawaban, kelihatannya dia benar-benar lelah. Aku menghela nafas menanggapi sikapnya itu. Tentu saja aku maklumi, dia kan pasti sangat lelah sekarang ini, dan pastinya juga bercampur rasa lega karena teman-temannya selamat. "Lelouch, aku tidur duluan. Kau juga cepatlah tidur kalau tak mau tertidur di kelas besok". Aku berkata pada Lelouch dan dia tak menjawabnya. Entah dia sengaja tak menjawab atau tak mendengarku, yang pasti dia tak sedang tidur karena komputer di depannya menyala dan dia terlihat sedang mengetik sesuatu yang entah apa. Aku membiarkan Lelouch dan ikut berbaring di atas kasur bersama C.C yang sudah tidur duluan.

 **Keesokan harinya…**

Lelouch sudah pergi ke sekolah, kini tinggal aku dan C.C. Seperti biasanya C.C sedang makan pizza kesukaannya itu dan aku hanya tiduran saja di atas kasur dan merasa mengantuk. Kali ini bukan karena berlebihan 'meramal', tapi karena tadi malam aku tak bisa tidur nyenyak, aku dapat mimpi buruk. Dalam mimpiku itu aku dikejar-kejar oleh puluhan kucing raksasa. Saat aku menceritakan mimpiku itu pada C.C dia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Memang sih itu mimpi yang aneh, dikejar kucing raksasa… pastinya yang mendengar itu akan tertawa. Tapi untukku yang mengalami mimpi itu sungguh menyeramkan. Aku terbangun saat dalam mimpiku kucing raksasa itu hampir saja menginjakku. Saat itu bahkan belum jam setengah tiga subuh. Setelah terbangun aku jadi tak bisa tidur lagi. Alhasil hingga sekarang mimpi itu masih terbayang di kepalaku dan membuatku mengantuk hingga sekarang. Karena rasa kantukku aku berbaring sambil berusaha kembali tidur untuk menutupi jam tidurku yang kurang. Tapi untuk tidur terasa sulit karena mimpi itu masih terbayang.

 **Sore harinya…**

Akhirnya aku berhasil menutupi jam tidurku itu. Entah sejak kapan aku tertidur, saat sudah bangun ternyata sudah sangat sore dan Lelouch sudah pulang. Dia sedang duduk di depan meja belajarnya dan membuka komputernya bersama C.C yang berdiri disampingnya. "Akhirnya kau bangun juga. Dengkuranmu sangat keras sekali". Itulah kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Lelouch saat mengetahui aku sudah bangun. "Bohong! Aku tak mungkin mendengkur!" Kataku terkejut mendengar kata-kata Lelouch. Setahuku seumur hidup aku tak pernah mendengkur saat tidur, dan Lelouch maupun C.C juga tak pernah berkata aku mendengkur saat tidur. Kami kan tidur di kamar yang sama setiap malam!. Selama sesaat tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara, dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa kecil dari Lelouch. Ternyata benar dia berbohong, dia hanya mengerjaiku.

Aku bangkit dari kasur dan mendekati mereka berdua, penasaran apa yang sedang mereka lihat di layar komputer itu. Jika C.C ikut melihatnya bersama Lelouch, itu berarti bukan hal yang biasa. Ternyata yang sedang mereka lihat adalah berita, berita tentang obat terlarang yang akhir-akhir ini tersebar di antara para Eleven, Refrain. Diberitakan Refrain semakin menyebar di antara para Eleven. Itu adalah obat terlarang yang dapat membuat penggunanya merasa seperti mundur ke masa lalu, Masa-masa saat mereka masih bahagia. Tapi obat itu punya efek samping yang sangat berbahaya.

"Kau akan turun tangan lagi dengan kasus ini kan… Zero". Aku berkata sambil meliriknya lewat ekor mataku. "Tentu saja, aku tak mungkin membiarkannya kan? Dan juga, jangan panggil aku Zero. Sekarang ini aku adalah Lelouch. Lelouch Lamperouge". Lelouch menjawabku panjang. Detelah itu dia mematikan Komputernya dan beranjak bangun dari kursi. Lelouch mempersiapkan semua yang diperlukannya termasuk kostum Zero miliknya itu lalu menelepon anggota Kuro no Kishidan yang lain untuk bersiap-siap. Kali ini kasus baru telah dibuka, kasus obat terlarang, Refrain.

 **TBC**

* * *

Chapter 22 selesai

Mohon Review nya ya ^_^

Salam,

Kawaihana


	23. Chapter 23

**Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch**

 **Oleh : Sunrise & CLAMP**

 **Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Oleh : Kawaihana**

* * *

 **Untuk Myuu : Makasih banget masih tetap setia baca fanfic buatan Hana ini ^_^ . Semangat Hana ada selalu ada kok** **. Tapi tugas pekerjaan menuntut untuk diselesaikan duluan T_T . Silahkan ini lanjutannya ^_^**

 **Untuk Yuki : Makasih banget reviewnya ^_^ . Hana semakin semangat nih buat lanjutin**

 **Untuk kalian yang masih setia membaca, silahkan ini lanjutannya. Semoga suka ^_^**

* * *

Kali ini kasus baru telah dibuka, kasus obat terlarang, Refrain.

 **Chapter 23**

 **Yuka POV**

Lelouch sudah selesai mempersiapkan semua yang dibutuhkannya dan juga sudah mengkonfirmasi kesiapan dari semua nggota Kuro no Kishidan. Saat dia akan melangkah keluar kamar, aku memanggilnya membuat Lelouch berhenti. "Lelouch. air mata buaya dan senyuman palsu. Menurutmu mana yang lebih membuat sakit?"Kata-kataku itu membuat gerakan Lelouch terhenti sejenak lalu menatapku. "Apakah ini juga salah satu ramalanmu?" Lelouch menjawab dengan pertanyaan lain. Aku hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi yang jelas dan menunggu jawaban lain darinya. Kan aku duluan yang meluncurkan pertanyaan.

Entah karena tatapanku yang tak juga berubah atau apa akhirnya lelouch menjawab dengan hanya satu kata "entahlah". Setelah jawaban satu katanya itu Lelouch kembali melangkah. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada C.C yang mulai mengikuti Lelouch. C.C pun berhenti sejenak dan berkata menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi kutanyakan pada Lelouch. " Air mata buaya membuat sakit orang lain, tapi senyuman palsu akan menyakiti diri sendiri. Dua-duanya sama-sama menyakitkan" setelah mengatakan itu C.C kembali berjalan mengikuti Lelouch.

Kasus kali ini yang paling terlibat tentunya Kallen. Ibunya salah satu korban kali ini. Membicarak ibunya Kalen…. Aku jadi kangen rumahku. Sudah berapa lama aku ada di dunia ini… apakah di sana waktu berjalan sama dengan di dunia ini…

 **Beberapa jam kemudian… Lewat tengah malam…**

Aku mendengar suara puntu yang terbuka, ternyata aku ketiduran. Aku terbangun dan mendapati Lelouch dan C.C yang baru saja pulang. C.C tetap dengan wajah cuek datarnya yang biasa, tetapi raut wajah C.C agak sulit untuk dikatakan. Pasti itu karena dia sudah mengetahui kalau ibunya Kallen adalah orang Jepang… Eleven, dan juga korban dari Refrain. Tapi Lelouch tak mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya menyimpan tas miliknya dan mengambil pakaian ganti lalu berganti pakaian di kamar mandi. Setelah itu Lelouch langsung tiduran di atas kasurnya. Aku menatap C.C dan berkata padanya "Tadi sangat melelahkan ya?". "Perkataanmu kembali terjadi" C.C hanya menjawabku dengan tiga kata lalu menatap Lelouch yang kini berbaring di atas kasurnya lalu mengembalikan pandangannya padaku. "Di mana kita akan tidur?". Karena pertanyaannya itu aku baru menyadarinya. Lelouch kini tidur di atas kasurnya yang biasanya dipakai olehku dan C.C untuk tidur. Lalu kami berdua menghela nafas secara serentak. Hari ini giliran kami yang harus tidur di lantai.

 **Keesokan harinya…**

Saat aku bangun tidur, aku mendapati C.C yang sedang duduk di tepian kasur yang sudah rapih dan aku tak melihat Lelouch di kamar itu. Sepertinya Lelouch sudah pergi. Badanku terasa pegal-pegal Karen tidur di lantai. Untungnya masih ada karpet yang tidak begitu keras, kalau tidak mungkin akan terasa lebih pegal dari ini.

Aku memakan sarapanku yang berupa roti tawar yang diberikan Lelouch pada C.C sebelum dia pergi tadi. Sejak tadi aku dapat mendengar C.C bergumam marah sendiri tentang Lelouch yang hanya memberikan roti tawar dan selai untuk kami, buka pizza kesukaannya itu. Sungguh, seberapa kecanduannya C.C pada pizza. Padahal dengan roti dan selai keduanya hanya beda toppingnya saja. Untuk makan siang kami lelouch meninggalkan 2 cup mie instant untuk kami. Hari ini sepertinya akan damai-damai saja.

 **Sore harinya menjelang malam…**

Lelouch pulang sedikit lebih sore dari biasanya. Aku tak tahu apa yang dikerjakannya di sekolah hingga pulang telat. Saat aku menanyakannya, ternyata habis berbincang dengan anggota Kuro Kishidan yang lain lewat telepon dan mendapatkan data-data tentang calon anggota baru yang ingin bergabung. Dengan alasan sedang bosan, Lelouch berkata ingin pergi mencari tempat lain untuk memeriksa data-data itu dan akhirnya yang menjadi tempat sasarannya adalah kolam renang akademi. Akhirnya Aku, Lelouch dan C.C pergi ke kolam renang. Dengan diam-diam tentunya.

Saat sampai di kolam renang, Leloch segera mencari tempat yang nyaman untk membuka komputer miliknya itu sedangkan C.C pergi ke ruang ganti perempuan, pasti dia mencari baju renang yang entah milik siapa. Sebetulnya C.C juga mengajakku, tapi aku menolakknya. Bukan karena aku takut atau tak bisa berenang. Tapi… pakai pakaian renang di depan Lelouch… memikirkannya saja membuat mukaku memerah.

Akhirnya aku duduk di kursi yang ada di dekat kolam renang bersama Lelouch melihat data-data calon anggota baru itu sedangkan C.C menikmati waktu berenangnya. Seperti yang ku lihat saat menonton film, diantara data calon anggota tersebut ada satu warga negara Britannia. Sambil menopang pipinya dengan sebelah tangan, Lelouch berkata "Terlalu mencolok untuk seorang mata-mata. Apa dia orang yang ceroboh?". Seperti menjawab perkataan Lelouch, sambil berenang mengambang di atas air C.C berkata "Tapi bagus kan. Jumlah orang yang ingin bergabung denganmu semakin bertambah". "Lebih mudah dari yang kuduga" Lelouch menambahkan. Seperti tak ingin ketinggalan pembicaraan, kali ini giliran aku yang membuka mulut " 'Walaupun aku membenci Britannia, aku tak mendukung terorisme'. Kebanyakan orang Jepang ..Ah.. maksudku Eleven mempunyai pikiran seperti itu". Memdengar kata-kataku itu Lelouch kini menatapku dan berkata "Apakah kata-katamu itu sebagai perwakilan dari Eleven?". Kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan raut wajah yang datar hingga aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkannya. Kata-kata yang kukeluarkan tadi adalah kata-kata yang seharusnya diucapkan oleh Lelouch, jadi sebetulnya aku tak begitu memikirkannya dengan serius. Tetapi akhirnya aku membalas perkataannya "Tidak juga. Aku ini orang yang netral. Kau bebas memikirkan apapun tentang apa yang tadi kukatakan". Jawabku cukup panjang.

Seperti mengambil urat dari pembicaraan itu, kali ini Lelouch kembali menambahkan kata-katanya "Intinya Banyak orang Eleven yang mendukung Kuro no Kishidan. Itulah yang membuat kita mudah bekerja sebagai kelompok. Orang-orang tidak melaporkan kegiatan kita. Ini merupakan bantuan besar". Leloch mengatakannya dengan cukup bangga. Rencananya cukup berhasil. "Jadi apakah kau mendapatkan bantuan material?" Tanyaku pada Lelouch yang tentunya aku sudah tahu jawabannya. "Sebuah organisasi di Kyoto menawarkan kita Knightmare. Informasi yang kita dapatkan juga bertambah dengan cepat. Orang Jepang tak bisa terus terinjak. Beri meraka kesempatan untuk melakukan hal positif, lalu mereka akan melakukannya". Lelouch mengeluarkan kalimat yang cukup panjang untuk menjawab sebuah pertanyaan singkat. Sambil keluar dari kolam renang, kini giliran C.C yang berbicara. "Oleh karena itu 'sekutu keadilan' bertindak?". "Semua orang menyukainya kan?" Lelouch menjawab pertanyaan C.C dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Sambil memegang rambutnya yang masih basah, C.C menatap Lelouch sambil tersenyum dan berkata "Itu bukanlah wajah seorang 'sekutu keadilan'".

C.C berjalan menuju ruan ganti. Sepertinya dia sudah selesai berenang. Setelah mengamati kembali beberapa saat data-data yang ada di layar komputernya itu, Lelouch akhirnya mematikannya. Sepertinya dia sudah selesai juga. Kami berdua terus duduk sambil menunggu C.C selesai berganti pakaian. Sambil duduk membelakangi Lelouch, aku bertanya padanya "Lelouch, boleh aku bertanya?". Lelouch pun mengizinkanku untuk bertanya "Menurutmu… Apakah Jepang itu Eleven ataukan Eleven itu Jepang?". Sambil terus saling membelakangi, Lelouch menjawab tak mengerti "Apa maksudmu?". Setelah jawaban tak mengerti yang kudapatkan dari Lelouch, aku tak mengatakan apapun. Bukannya aku mengabaikannya tapi… apakah benar Lelouch tak menyadarinya. Dia sering menyebut Jepang sebagai Eleven, tapi terkadang pula dia menyebutnya sebagai Jepang.

Tak lama setelah itu C.C kembali dan dia telah mengenakan pakaiannya yang biasa. Percakapan yang menggantung tadi seperti diabaikan dan kami bertiga kembali ke rumah Lelouch.

 **TBC**

* * *

Chapter 23 selesai

Lama ngk update nih…

Ketunda sama kerjaan T_T

Mohon Review nya ya ^_^

Salam,

Kawaihana


	24. Chapter 24

**Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch**

 **Oleh : Sunrise & CLAMP**

 **Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Oleh : Kawaihana**

Tak lama setelah itu C.C kembali dan dia telah mengenakan pakaiannya yang biasa. Percakapan yang menggantung tadi seperti diabaikan dan kami bertiga kembali ke rumah Lelouch.

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

 **Yuka POV**

Hari ini seperti biasanya. Aku dan C.C tinggal di kamar Lelouch sedangkan Lelouch sedang pergi. Saat akan berangkat tadi Lelouch berpesan akan pulang malam karena sepulang sekolah dia akan pergi untuk mengecek Knightmare yang diberikan oleh organisasi yang ada di Kyoto. Hari sudah semakin gelap dan belum ada tanda-tanda Lelouch akan pulang. C.C sedang tiduran di atas kasur sedangkan aku duduk di atas kursi yang biasanya digunakan Lelouch. Komputer miliknya tidak ada, pastinya Lelouch membawanya. Padahal aku penasaran apa saja isi komputer miliknya itu. Walaupun kemungkinan besar dia menguncinya dengan password.

Saat malam sudah sangat larut barulah Lelouch pulang. Seperti biasanya dia terlihat lelah. Bagaikanmengulang kejadian yang sudah pernah terjadi, Lelouch segera mengambil baju ganti dari lemarinya dan menuju kamar mandi untuk berganti lalu segera menuju kasur. Entah dia sadar atau tidak, di atas kasur itu masih ada C.C yang sudah lebih dulu tertidur. Seperti otomatis, C.C yang sedang tidur itu bergeser ke samping kasur seperti membiarkan Lelouch tidur disampingnya. Perasaanku aneh. Ingin tertawa tak bisa, membangunkan C.C pun aku tak tega. Dia tidur nyenyak sekali. Aku hanya bisa melihat mereka sambil mematung. Setelah beberapa saat aku baru menyadari satu hal. Kali ini aku sendirian yang tidur di atas karpet!

 **Keesokan Harinya…**

Saat aku bangun, aku mendapati tubuhku merasakan rasa pegal yang sudah tak asing lagi. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku bangun tidur setelah tidur di atas karpet ini. Saat aku bangun aku mendapati C.C yang sedang duduk di pinggir kasur. Saat baru saja aku akan menanyakan dimana Lelouch tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan masuklah Lelouch dengan sekotak pizza di tangannya yang pastinya itu adalah pesanan C.C.

"Hari ini pizza lagi…" Kataku entah pada siapa dan memang tak ada yang menjawab kata-kataku itu. Dapat ku lihat tatapan C.C yang sungguh berbinar-binar dan senyuman polosnya itu. Kadang-kadang aku berpikir apa benar umurnya itu sudah puluhan atau ratusan tahun…

"Akhir minggu ini ada libur sekolah beberapa hari. Aku akan pergi ke Narita. C.C, kau juga ikut". Lelouch berkata setelah menelan pizza yang tadi dikunyahnya itu. "Apakah ada hal penting?" tanya C.C sambil mengambil sepotong pizza lagi. "Aku mendapatkan informasi yang penting dari Britannia yang ingin bergabung dengan Kuro no Kishidan". Aku mendengarkan percakapan mereka sambil memakan potongan pizza terakhir yanga ada dii tanganku. Saat aku mau mengambil satu potong lagi aku jadi kepikiran satu hal. "Lelouch, aku boleh ikut kan?" kataku singkat. Selama ini aku selalu ditinggalkan, kali ini aku benar-benar ingin ikut. Yang menjawabku adalah C.C "Kau sungguh ingin ikut?" aku menganggukkan kepalaku dua kali sebagai jawaban 'iya'. Kali ini giliran Lelouch yang menjawab "Kau bisa ikut. Kata-kata 'ramalanmu' mungkin dapat berguna" Kata-kata Lelouch diiringi dengan senyum tipis yang terlihat licik itu membuatku bingung apakah aku harus senang atau marah…

 **Pada Akhir Minggu…**

Akhir minggu kini telah tiba. Lelouch, C.C dan aku kini sudah hampir sampai di Pegunungan Narita. Menurut informasi, Pasukan Cornelia akan muncul di sini karena markas pasukan pembebasan Jepang ada di Pegunungan Narita. Kemarin Lelouch sudah bilang pada Nunally kalau kami akan pergi liburan, jadi Nunally dan Sayoko tidak akan khawatir Lelouch tidak ada di rumah beberapa hari. Karena saat Lelouch mengatakan akan liburan pada Nunally, aku dan C.C ada bersama Lelouch, raut wajah Nunally terlihat sedikit khawatir. Aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan olehnya tapi mungkin saja Nunally khawatir kakaknya pergi dengan 2 orang perempuan, mungkin dia pikir kakaknya itu playboy ya… haha… masih terbayang wajah Nunally saat itu, sedangkan wajah Lelouch tetap seperti biasanya… wajah topeng cerianya saat dihadapan Nunally.

Akhirnya kami sampai. Aku dapat melihat sebuah rumah kayu kecil. Itu pasti salah satu pos milik pasukan pembebasan Jepang. Aku dan C.C brdiri menunggu di luar sedangkan Lelouch masuk ke dalam rumah kayu itu. Tentunya semua penjaga lain yang ada di daerah itu sudah menjadi korban Geass milik Lelouch… ah… sekarang dia sedang jadi Zero.

C.C sedang memandang gunung dari pinggir tebing ambil berdiri, aku pun melakukan hal yang sama tetapi sambil duduk di atas batu yang ada di dekat sana. Kami berdua memandangi gunung yang berselimutkan salju putih. Aku jarang pergi ke gunung, tapi aku menyukai pemandangannya. Tiba-tiba Lelouch datang mendekat. Kini aku memanggilnya Lelouch karena topeng Zero miliknya tidak dipakai. Topeng itulah Zero yang sebenarnya, bukan Lelouch.

"apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Lelouch bertanya pada kami berdua. "Aku akan melindungi kan?" C.C menjawab dan aku pun menjawab " yang kau butuhkan kan ramalanku bukan aku" kataku tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Lelouch. Setelah itu C.C dan Lelouch berbincang singkat mengenai filosofi yang dikatakan oleh C.C. aku pun tak mengerti apa maksud dari filosofi yang dikatakan C.C. Saat Lelouch menanyakan perihal nama C.C yang tidak cocok sebagai nama orang, C.C menolehkan kepalanya pada Lelouch dan menatapnya dengan mata yang terlihat sedih. "Lelouch, kau tahu mengapa salju berwarna putih?" aku mendengar C.C menanyakan hal itu pada Lelouch yang tak dijawab olehnya. Sambil tersenyum dengan senyuman yang terlihat sebagai ekspresi sedih C.C menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri "Karena dia lupa akan warna aslinya". Setelah mendengar dan meresapi suasana yang ada akhirnya aku dapat menyimpulkan satu hal yang walaupun belum pasti tapi bukannya tidak mungkin. C.C… Lupa akan namanya yang sebenarnya…

Setelah pembicaraan kami, Lelouch kembali memakai topengnya dan menjadi Zero. Aksi Kuro no Kishidan kali ini akan segera dimulai. Kami berjalan menuju anggota Kuro no Kishidan yang lain yang kini sedang menjalankan mesin penggali tanah. Zero berjalan lebih di depan, aku dan C.C berjalan agak jauh dibelakangnya. Zero sampai terlebh dahulu dan kelihatannya sedang sedikit berdebat dengan yang lainnya. Sepertinya pasukan Cornelia telah mendekat dan mengepung kami.

Akhirnya perdebatan selesai, semua angota mempersiapkan diri, senjata dan Knightmare mereka untuk menghadapi pasukan Cornelia. Setelah semuanya bersiap, suara Zero terdengar melalui speaker yang menyatakan persiapan telah selesai dan Kuro no Kishidan siap bergerak. Aku dan C.C tak ikut campur dalam pertarungan ini. Kami kini berada di tempat yang dirasa cukup aman. Lelouch yang menyuruh kami untuk menjauh mencari tempat aman karena sebentar lagi… akan ada tanah longsor.

Aku dan C.C berdiri di samping sebuah rumah dan tiba-tiba tanah di bawah kami bergetar dan terdengar suara gemuruh yang keras. Akhirnya terjadi tanah longsong. Terlihat banyak sekali Knightmare milik pasukan cornelia yang tersapu arus longsor itu. Sambil terus memandangi longsoran itu, aku berkata "Setelah ini akan banyak air mata yang mengalir. Hati Lelouch pun termasuk. Hatinya akan menangis". Aku tahu C.C mendengar perkataanku, tapi dia tak bereaksi apapun. Kata-kataku itu pun sebetulnya tak kutujukan pada siapapun. Hanya ingin mengatakannya saja. Sungguh kenyataan yang pahit. Andai saja aku bisa mengubahnya, tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apapun. Hanya melihat.

 **TBC**

* * *

Chapter 24 selesai

Tambahan chapter ngisi update yang lama :D

Mohon Review nya ya ^_^

Salam,

Kawaihana


	25. Chapter 25

**Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch**

 **Oleh : Sunrise & CLAMP**

 **Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Oleh : Kawaihana**

* * *

Kata-kataku itu pun sebetulnya tak kutujukan pada siapapun. Hanya ingin mengatakannya saja. Sungguh kenyataan yang pahit. Andai saja aku bisa mengubahnya, tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apapun. Hanya melihat.

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

 **Yuka POV**

Pertempuran masih terus berlanjut. Suara tembakan, hantaman dan juga suara mesin yang hancur. Semua warna peperangan ada disini. Aku dan C.C kini telah meninggalkan tempat yang kami tempati sebelumnya. Setelah mendengarkan perkataanku tadi, C.C berkata bahwa dia mendapat firasat yang tak enak. Tentu saja aku pun tahu apa yang sebetulnya akan terjadi, Zero akan terpojokkan oleh Lancelot milik Suzaku. Walaupun aku tak mengatakan apapun tentang hal itu pada C.C, C.C sendirilah yang mulai bergerak dan mencari keberadaan Zero. Itu seperti mereka berdua kini dapat melakukan telepati secara tak sadar. Aku yang tak mungkin tinggal diam sendirian itupun akhirnya mengikui C.C. Aku memang tahu kalau Zero akan terpojok, tapi aku tak tahu dimana hal itu akan terjadi. Tapi sepertinya C.C sudah tahu harus pergi kemana sehingga aku terus mengikutinya sampai akhirnya terlihatlah Zero yang kini sudah berada di luar knightmare nya itu dengan Suzaku yang bersiap untuk menembak dengan Lancelot miliknya.

C.C berjalan dengan tenang menuju tempat di tengah-tengah antara Zero dan Suzaku. Akupun tanpa pikir panjang mengikutinya. Kini aku dan C.C berada di tengah tengah antara Zero dan Suzaku. Aku dapat merasakan aura tegang yang ada. Aku tahu Suzaku sudah pernah melihat C.C sebelumnya. Tapi aku belum pernah sekalipun bertatap muka langsung dengannya. Sementara aku memiringkan tubuhku dan menatap Lelouch, C.C berjalan maju lebih dekat mendekali Lancelot sambil berkata "Hentikan! Jangan sakiti dia!". Aku dapat melihat tubuh Zero sedikit menegang karena terkejut akan apa yang kami lakukan. Lebih tepatnya C.C yang berusaha menghentikan Lancelot lah yang lebh membuatnya terkejut. Setelah beberapa saat aku menatap ke arah Zero, kini aku membalikkan tubuhku untuk melihat C.C dan Lancelot yang kini hampir tak memiliki jarak di antara keduanya. Kini Tangan C.C telah menyentuh Lancelot. " Tunggu! Apa yang kau lakukan? Itu Knightmare!". Kata-kata Zero meluncur karena terkejut dan tak tahu apa yang ingin dilakukan C.C. Seperti menjawab pertanyaan yang ditanyakan aku berkata pada Zero tanpa menengok padanya "Kami tak mungkin membiarkanmu mati". TIba-tiba angina berhembus saat C.C mencoba melakukan kontrak tak langsung dengan Suzaku yang ada di dalam Lancelot. "Ini kontrak tidak langsung, tapi pantas untuk dicoba". Setelah mengatakan kata-kata itu, suatu aura kekuatan terpancar dari Tubuh C.C. Dia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mempengaruhi Suzaku. Zero berjalan mendekat dan berkata "Apa kau gunakan Geass pada pilotnya?" Zero menanyakannya pada C.C. Dia sepertinya belum tahu kalau pilot Lancelot ini adalah Suzaku. Hampir langsung setelah Zero bertanya C.C lpun menjawabnya. "AKu memberikan gambaran yang membuatnya terkejut. Tapi aku tak tahu apa yang dilihatnya. Sekarang cepat kau kabur dan bawa juga Yuka". Aku hanya menatap mereka dan percakapan mereka walaupun namaku juga disebut disana. Seperti khawatir, Zero pun mengatakan pada C.C untuk ikut juga. Tapi C.C hanya menjawab kalau dia sekarang tak bisa bergerak dan menyuruh agar aku dan Zero untuk meninggalkannya. Zero menolaknya dan berakat kalau dia tak mau berhutang budi pada C.C. sebelum aku sempat menghentikannya Zero memegang pundak C.C. Aku tak dapat melihat apa yang mereka bertiga lihat, tapi aku tahu kalau itu seperti gambaran masa lalu antara Lelouch, Suzaku dan C.C.

Setelah C.C melepaskan tangannya dari Lancelot, Lancelot mulai menembak membabi buta. Batuan dan debu bertebaran menghalangi jarak pandang. C.C berdiri di depan diriku dan Zero seperti melindungi kami. Tapi tak semua pecahan batuan itu dapat ditahannya. Beberapa mengenaiku, membuat luka-luka goresan yang mengalirkan darah dari pipi dan lenganku. Aku masih beruntung dengan luka goresan. Pecahan batu yang lebih besar nampaknya mengenai dada C.C dan setelah itu dia terkena pecahan batu yang lebih besar lagi. Aku tak tahu bagaimana dengan Lelouch, tapi tentunya dia lebih terlindungi karena topeng Zero miliknya itu. Setidaknya wajahnya tak akan tergores.

Setelah semuanya mereda dan pasukan Brittania mundur, Zero menggendong C.C yang tengah tak sadarkan diri menuju sebuah gua yang tak jauh dari sana. Aku pun mengikutinya. Luka goresku tidak begitu parah, hanya sebuah goresan panjang yang tak dalam di pipiku dan beberapa luka gores yang tidak parah di lengan kanan dan kiriku dan juga paha kananku. Beberapa bagian pakaian yang dipakai Lelouch pun terdapat sobekan-sobekan. Dan aku dapat melihat luka goresan kecil. Berkat topeng yang dikenakannya sebagai Zero, wajahnya benar-benar tak tergores, kecuali raut wajah cemasnya yang terlihat karena C.C yang kini tengah pingsan. Setelah Lelouch menidurkan C.C, aku menyuruhnya melepaskan jubah miliknya itu dan juga menyuruhnya untuk menjauh dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Dari kelihatannya, luka yang dimiliki C.C cukup dalam. Aku harus membersihkan lukanya, karena itu aku harus melepaskan pakaiannya.

Setelah aku melepaskan pakaian C.C dan membersihkan darah dari lukanya, aku sempat tak berkedip beberapa detik. Sungguh aneh luka yang harusnya dalam kini benar-benar tak meninggalkan bekas luka, hanya ada darah yang harus dibersihkan. Kemampuan regenerasinya sungguh luar biasa. Sambil melanjutkan membersihkan semua sisa darah dari lukanya, aku melipat pakaian C.C dan menyimpannya di bawah kepala C.C sebagai bantal lalu menggunakan jubah milik Lelouch untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Setelah selesai menutupi tubuh C.C, barulah aku memanggil kembali Lelouch sebagai tanda kalau dia sudah boleh mendekat. Saat Lelouch kembali mendekat, ternyata dia sudah selesai mengobati luka-luka miliknya. Kini giliranku untuk mengobati luka-lukaku sendiri dan meminta obat antiseptic yang digunakannya itu yang aku tak tahu darimana dia mendapatkannya.

Aku bersandar di tiang batu yang ada tak jauh dari tempat Lelouch dan C.C untuk mengobati luka-lukaku. Saat aku sedang mengobati luka, aku melihat Lelouch mendekatkan telinganya pada C.C yang sepertinya sedang mengigau. Walaupun jarakku dengan mereka dekat, aku tak dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh C.C. tapi kalau aku tak salah ingat, C.C mengatakan tentang namanya disebut. Tapi kata-kata yang dibisikkan olehnya sebelumnya… tidak ada yang tahu. Kecuali Lelouch.

 **TBC**

* * *

Chapter 25 selesai

Mohon Review nya ya ^_^

Salam,

Kawaihana


	26. Chapter 26

**Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch**

 **Oleh : Sunrise & CLAMP**

 **Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Oleh : Kawaihana**

 **Untuk Myuu :**

 **Silahkan dibaca, ini lanjutannya.**

 **Juga untuk kalian yang masih setia membaca, silahkan ini lanjutannya. Semoga suka ^_^**

* * *

Walaupun jarakku dengan mereka dekat, aku tak dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh C.C. tapi kalau aku tak salah ingat, C.C mengatakan tentang namanya disebut. Tapi kata-kata yang dibisikkan olehnya sebelumnya… tidak ada yang tahu. Kecuali Lelouch.

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

 **Yuka POV**

Tidak beberapa lama akhirnya C.C pun tersadar dan kelihatannya dia benar-benar pulih. Tak terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja terluka cukup parah. Semua luka ku juga sudah kuobati. Aku pun beranjak dari tempat ku duduk lalu mendekati C.C dan Lelouch yang kini sedang membuang selembar sapu tangan bernoda darah ke dalam sebuah kolam yang terlihat tak begitu dalam. Walaupun C.C sepertinya berusaha untuk menjaga tampang datarnya yang seperti biasa, aku dapat melihat dahinya yang agakberkerut walaupun hanya sedetik karena mendapati pakaian yang seharusnya dikenakannya kini sudah tak dipakainya dan berganti dengan jubah hitam milik Lelouch. Walaupun kini Lelouch sedang membelakangi kami, tetapi dia seperti mengetahui apa yang terjadi dibelakangnya itu dan berkata "Yuka lah yang membersihkan lukamu itu". Setelah mendengar kata-kata Lelouch, pandangannya padaku lalu berkata "Kau tak perlu melakukan itu". "Aku tahu. Tapi tak mungkin kubiarkan begitu saja" kataku membalas perkataan C.C. Tubuhnya mungkin memang akan sembuh dengan sendirinya jika terluka. Dengan waktu yang super cepat pula. Tapi bekas darahnya akan tak akan hilang begitu saja…

Setelah berdiri terdiam,akhirnya Lelouch menengokkan kepalanya ke arah kami lalu berkata "Oh iya. Aku baru saja mengetahui hal yang menarik". Setelah itu aku dapat melihat bibir Lelouch bergerak seperti mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi aku tak dapat mendengar apapun selain suara tetesan air dari atap gua. Aku tahu dia sedang membicarakan mengenai nama C.C, tetapi aku tak dapat mendengarnya. Apakah karena dalam film pun hal ini tak pernah dikatakan?

Setelah Lelouch mengatakan apa yang tak bisa kudengar itu, raut wajah C.C sedikit mendingin. "Kau punya kebiasaan buruk untuk menguping" C.C berkata pada Lelouch. "Tak apa-apa kan. Itu nama yang bagus. Lebih mendekati nama manusia daripada C.C". Baiklah. Setelah mendengak kata-kata Lelouch itu aku semakin penasaran. "Bodoh! Bagiku manusia itu…. Kenapa aku…. Aku lupa segalanya…. Apapun itu…. Apa yang kugunakan sebagai nama? Apa namaku?" C.C mengatakannya dengan nada sedih. Dia tak ingat lagi namanya. Apa yang digunakan sebagai namanya dahulu. Di akhir kata-katanya C.C meneteskan air mata. Pastilah sangat menyedihkan lupa akan namanya sendiri. Kata-kata yang sebelumnya didengar oleh Lelouch mungkin keluar dari bawah sadarnya. Isi hati yang sebenarnya tak terjangkau oleh sihir maupun waktu. Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Jadi aku hanya duduk, melihat dan mendengar percakapan mereka berdua.

Kali ini Lelouch membalikkan badannya dan menatap C.C dengan raut wajah yang kelihtan agak malu. Dia mengatakan kata-kata terima kasihnya pada C.C Karena telah melindunginya dan juga karena Geass yang diberikan C.C padanya, Di akhir katanya saat mengatakan kata 'Terima kasih' dia membalikkan kembali badannya. Sepertinya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang agak tersipu malu. C.C pun kini tersenyum. Dia mengatakan kalau belum pernah ada orang yang berterima kasih padanya. Air matanya kini berubah menjadia ir mata bahagia. Sebagai balasan C.C meminta agar Lelouch kembali mengulang mengucapkan namanya. Kali ini sama seperti sebelumnya, aku tak dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Lelouch. aku tak bisa mendengar nama asli C.C. sepertinya memang aku tak boleh mengetahuinya.

Setelah namanya kembali diucapkan oleh Lelouch, C.C semakin tersenyum. Walaupun dia mengatakan tak puas dengan namanya yang diucapkan oleh Lelouch, tapi aku tahu kalau dia sangat senang. Dia dapat kembali mengingat dan mendengar namanya diucapkan setelah sekian lama. Tapi kali ini aku yang menjadi agak kesal. Mereka berdua terus saja berbicara satu sama lain hanya BERDUA. Seperti aku ini menyatu dengan batuan dinding gua. Keberadaanku benar-benar terlupakan. Akhirnya aku mengehntikan ;dunia milik berdua' mereka "Ehem… Maaf mengganggu… tapi sepertinya kalian benar-benar mengabaikanku disini…". Mendengar kata-kataku, Lelouch dan C.C berhenti berbicara dan menoleh kearahku seraya berkata secara serentak "Ah… aku lupa…". Perempatan siku muncul di pelipisku. Jadi mereka benar-benar melupakanku….

 **Beberapa saat kemudian…**

C.C telah kembali memakai pakaiannya dan Lelouch Kembali memakai jubah hitam dan topeng Zero miliknya. Terlihat pada bagian dada pakaian C.C ada robekan. Tapi yang membuatku agak bingung, seharusnya disana ada bekas darah dan aku tak ingat pernah mencucinya. Kalaupun dicuci seharusnya masih basah. Tapi itu tak mungkin, karena pakaian itu kugunakan sebagai bantal untuk C.C saat tak sadarkan diri tadi. Yah… ini sudah tak aneh sih kalau menyangkut anime…

Lelouch sudah selesai menghubungi Karen agar datang kemari. Tak lama setelah itu terdengar suara mesin yang menandakan kalau Karen sudah sampai. Terlihat Karen berlari menghampiri kami atau lebih tepatnya menghampiri Zero. "Zero, kau tak apa-apa? Yang lainnya sudah pergi…" Kata-kata Karen terpotong saat melihatku dan C.C "Siapa kalian..?" Karen mengubah nada bicaranya menjadi serius dan kata-kata itu ditujukan apadaku dan C.C. Zero menenangkan Karen dan mengatakan "Oh. Tak usah khawatir. Mereka temanku yang berharga". Mendengar kat-kata Zero, C.C agak terkejut. "C.C. aku tak tahu mengapa salju itu berwarna putih. Tapi salju yang putih itu cantic. Aku tidak membencinya". C.C membalas kata-kata Zero hanya dengan satu kata dan dengan raut wajah datarnya yang biasa. Aku dapat melihat Karen sedikit murung dan kelihatannya cemburu. Setelah itu kami pun mulai berjalan menuju mulut gua. Tapi tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu dan aku pun menghentikan langkahku. Tadi Lelouch/Zero mengatakan kata 'mereka' kan? Apakah aku pun dianggap teman yang berharga olehnya?. Menyadari diriku yang berhenti melangkah, Zero menengok dan memanggilku "Yuka, apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku pun tersadar dari pikiranku itu lalu menjawabnya dan kembali melangkah.

* * *

 **TBC**

Chapter 26 selesai

Mohon Review nya ya ^_^

Salam,

Kawaihana


	27. Chapter 27

**Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch**

 **Oleh : Sunrise & CLAMP**

 **Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Oleh : Kawaihana**

 **Untuk Saki, Saya & Myuu :**

 **Silahkan dibaca, ini lanjutannya ^_^**

 **Juga untuk kalian yang masih setia membaca, silahkan ini lanjutannya. Semoga suka ^_^**

Aku pun tersadar dari pikiranku itu lalu menjawabnya dan kembali melangkah.

 **Chapter 27**

 **Yuka POV**

Sudah beberapa hari setelah pertempuran yang terakhir. Selama beberapa hari itu pula tak ada kabar besar mengenai Kuro no Kishidan. Sepertinya beritanya sengaja ditekan. Tapi perang saat itu tentunya menelan korban. Tak ada perang tanpa korban. Kalaupun ada mungkin hanya ada dalam dunia khayalan ataupun dongeng. Tunggu dulu… aku kan sekarang berada di salah satunya -_-"

Hari ini Lelouch tak pergi sekolah. Tampaknya Nunally sedikit demam jadi dia menemaninya. Aku dan C.C seperti biasa 'dikurung' di kamar Lelouch tak boleh pergi kemanapun. Ini sungguh membosankan. Tapi setidaknya aku berhasil membujuk Lelouch untuk membelikanku beberapa komik. Lelouch luluh dengan bujukanku setelah aku mengancam akan merusakkan topeng Zero miliknya itu. Yah... setidaknya rencanaku berhasil.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan masuklah Lelouch. "Bagaimana demam Nunally?" kataku padanya tanpa memalingkan wajahku dari komik yang sedang kubaca. Lelouch menjawab "Demamnya sudah turun dan sekarang sedang tidur. Aku mau ke sekolah dulu. Walaupun tak masuk sekolah bukan berarti aku bolos kegiatan OSIS juga". "Oooh.." Jawabku singkat. Sejak awal sampai akhir C.C tak mengatakan apapun dan sibuk dengan pizzanya. Dia berniat mengumpulkan point untuk mendapatkan hadiah.

Setelah lama menunggu tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Lelouch di depan pintu di luar. Nampaknya dia tak sendiri. Saat aku dan C.C melihat ke luar lewat jendela ternyata Lelouch sedang bersama Shirley. Pasti Shirley akan memberikan tiket pertunjukan yang didapatnya dari ayahnya itu untuk Lelouch. aku tak ingat itu

Aku dapat melihat C.C agak gelisah "Kau cemburu ya C.C" kataku menggodanya. "Jangan berkata sembarangan. Itu ngak mungkin. Bagiku dia Cuma rekan kontrak. Ya, hanya itu". C.C menjawab dengan nada tenang nan datar tapi itu tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Sambil tertawa kecil aku berbalik dan memunggunginya. Aku menghentikan tawaku lalu bertanya padanya "jawabanmu itu kau tujukan padaku atau orang yang ada di luar sana. Untuk sesaat C.C terdiam, tapi tak lama. Setelah itu dia menjawab "Keduanya".

Saat siang menjelang sore, Lelouch kembali bersiap pergi berkumpul dengan Kuro no Kishidan. Sebelum sempat berangkat, aku menghentikan Lelouch dan berbicara padanya " Lelouch, kau pernah melihat perempuan menangis karena ulahmu ?". Lelouch yang kini berhenti dekat pintu itu menjawab pertanyaanku " Memangnya kenapa?". Pertanyaanku dilempar kembali dengan pertanyaan, tapi setelah mendengar pertanyaan balik dari Lelouch aku tak berkata apapun tak juga membuka mulutku. Setelah beberapa saat dalam kesunyian akhirnya Lelouch keluar tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun lagi. Meninggalkan semuanya dalam kesunyian.

Malam harinya Lelouch pulang. Setelah berganti pakaian dia langsung menuju kamar Nunally. Tentunya walaupun urusan perang dengan Britania itu penting, dia tak mungkin melupakan adiknya Nunally.

Keesokan harinya Lelouch pergi lagi. Setelah berunding dengan C.C tadi malam mengenai rencana untuk nanti saat bertemu dengan pihak Kyoto, Lelouch setuju akan rencana C.C. kira-kira nanti pimpinan Kyoto akan dijaga oleh 4 buah knightmare dan 2 orang bodyguard. C.C akan menyamar menjadi Zero, sedangkan Leloch dan aku akan bersembunyi di dalam 2 buah knightmare dari 4 knightmare yang menjaga pimpinan Kyoto itu yang tentunya pilot aslinya akan dipengaruhi Geass oleh Lelouch. Padahal aku sudah bilang kalau aku sama sekali tak tahu menahu mengenai pengoperasian knightmare. Tapi akhirnya aku kalah dalam rapat malam itu. Lelouch memberitahuku cara dasar untuk menggerakkan dan membuka bagian kokpit. Semoga saja aku tak lupa ajarannya itu. Bisa2 aku terkurung di dalamnya tak bisa keluar….

Aku dan Lelouch pergi lebih dahulu ke markas Kyoto, sedangkan C.C yang menyamar menjadi Zero pergi dengan Karen dan yang lainnya. Saat kami sampai di sekitaran markas Kyoto, aku dan Lelouch mendekat secara hati-hati dan Lelouch menjadikan siapapun yang melihat kami korban Geass miliknya dan memerintahkan untuk melupakan tentang melihat kami. Setelah itu terlihat dua orang yang kelihatannya pilot knightmare. Mereka sedang membicarakan tentang Kuro no kishidan yang akan menemui pimpinan Kyoto dan juga tentang pengawalannya. Pasti dua orang itu ytermasuk dari 4 pilot yang akan mengawal pimpinan Kyoto dengan Knightmare. Lelouch yang tentunya juga memakai kostum Zero memberikan pengaruh Geass nya pada mereka berdua dan memerintahkan untuk memberitahu letak Knightmare mereka dan juga kunci dan kata sandinya. Setelah kami menemukan Knightmare itu, Zero menyuruh dua orang pilot itu untuk melupakan apa yang terjadi dan pergi. Aku dan Zero memasuki 2 dari 4 Knightmare itu dan menunggu 2 pilot lainnya lalu berbaur dengan mereka. Sebelum aku masuk, Zero mengingatkan ku lagi untuk tak lupa cara dasar pengoperasiannya. Aku mengangguk lalu akhirnya kami berdua masuk ke dalam Knightmare dan menunggu.

Kini aku dan Zero tengah menyamar dan berbaur dengan 2 knightmare lainnya. Dari dalam knightmare aku dapat melihat C.C yang terbalut kostum Zero dan juga anggota-anggota Kuro no Kishidan yang paling sering muncul termasuk Karen dan juga pimpinan Kyoto dan 2 orang bodyguardnya. Jika cerita berjalan dengan seharusnya, pimpinan Kyoto akan menyuruh Zero untuk membuka kedoknya dan saat C.C membongkar jati diri pimpinan Kyoto yang tentunya Kirihara Taizo. Saat para bodyguard itu akan menyeran C.C, Lelouch akan beraksi.

Akhirnya saatnya tiba. Zero dengan knightmare yang digunakannya itu menghentikan 2 knightmare lainnya dan memojokkan kirihara Taizo dengan pistol yang ada pada knightmare itu. Sedangkan aku hanya mematung saja tak tahu bagaimana menggerakkan knightmare yang ku naiki ini selain hanya bergerak jalan dan membuka kokpit.

Zero keluar dari kokpitnya sambil menjelekkan Pimpinan Kyoto itu karena pikirannya yang ketinggalan zaman. Aku pun ikut keluar dari kokpit. Dapat terlihat raut wajah kaget dan helaan nafas terkejut dari orang-orang yang ada. Zero memegang sebuah pemicu peledak ditangannya sehingga tak ada satupun yang berani menembak. Kami berdua turun dari knightmare curian kami itu. Aku berdiam di samping Knightmare yang tadi kugunakan sedangkan Zero mulai menceritakan tentang Kirihara Taizo dan juga keberadaannya sebagai agen ganda. Lalu Zero pun mengatakan sekaligus mengaku pada anggota Kuro no Kishidan yang ada kalau dirinya bukan orang Jepang dan alasan utamanya memberontak Britania. Zero membuka topengnya memperlihatkan wajahnya yang tentu sudah dikenal oleh Kirihara Taizo sebagai sandera yang selamat 8 tahun yang lalu. Lelouch dan Nunally pernah dibantu olehnya dan juga mantan perdana menteri Kururugi.

Setelah pembicaraan antara Lelouch dan Kirihara Taizo yang btak bisa kami dengar itu, tiba-tiba terdengar tawa yang keras dari pimpinan Kyoto itu. Dia mengatakan dan menytakan sekaligus memberikan keyakinan pada orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu kalau Zero benar-benar musuh Britannia dan akan membantu dengan informasi dan bantuan strategis.

Negosiasi dengan pihak Kyoto dengan Kirihara Taizo sukses. Kini yang tersirat dari anggota Kuro no Kishidan adalah rasa ingin tahu mengapa orang yang bukan orang Jepang memberontak pada Britania, dan juga dua orang perempuan yang mengikutinya itu. Satu orang Jepang dan satu lagi bukan orang Jepang.

 **TBC**

Chapter 27 selesai

Mohon Review nya ya ^_^

Salam,

Kawaihana


	28. Chapter 28

**Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch**

 **Oleh : Sunrise & CLAMP**

 **Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Oleh : Kawaihana**

 **Untuk Myuu : Makasih banget masih terus baca ^_^ . Silahkan ini lanjutannya ^_^**

 **Untuk Riyu : Maaf Hana belum bisa bikin chapter yang panjang. Lain kali Hana usahakan**

 **Untuk Ryoka : Silahkan ini lanjutannya**

 **Juga untuk kalian yang masih setia membaca, silahkan ini lanjutannya. Semoga suka ^_^**

Kini yang tersirat dari anggota Kuro no Kishidan adalah rasa ingin tahu mengapa orang yang bukan orang Jepang memberontak pada Britania, dan juga dua orang perempuan yang mengikutinya itu. Satu orang Jepang dan satu lagi bukan orang Jepang.

 **Chapter 28**

 **Yuka POV**

Kesepakatan kerja sama antara Kyoto dan Kuro no kishidan telah dibuat. Kini semuanya telah kembali pulang. Aku, Lelouch dan C.C memisahkan diri dari anggota Kuro no Kishidan yang lain. Sungguh terlihat wajah penasarah dari wajah Anggota yang hadir di pertemuan tadi, tapi tak ada yang mengatakan apapun. Diantara yang lainnya, Raut wajah Kallen yang paling menyiratkan kata 'penasaran'. Di perjalanan di atas kereta aku ingat sesuatu, Lelouch kan punya janji malam ini dengan Shirley. Dari keadaannya pun sepertinya Lelouch pun tak ingat tentang janji itu. "Lelouch, bukankah kau punya janji dengan Shirley malam ini?" aku bertanya sambil mengingatkan Lelouch. "Ah… iya… aku lupa. Apakah masih sempat?" Jawab dan tanya Lelouch sambil melihat jam di handphone miliknya. "sebetulnya tak akan sempat, tapi kau tetap harus datang. Jangan lupa siapkan mentalmu juga". Kataku pada lelouch sambil melihat keluar jendela memandang hujan yang mulai turun. "Apa maksudmu?" Lelouch bertanya. "Kau mungkin sudah mempersiapkan dirimu untuk pemberontakan ini yang tentunya akan memakan nyawa, tapi untuk yang satu ini…. Mungkin kau belum mempersiapkan dirimu". Karena itu kubilang apa maksudmu?" Tanya Lelouch kini dengan nada sedikit kesal. " Nanti… kau tahu sendiri… tapi kuingatkan, semua orang yang kau bunuh demi pemberontakanmu itu juga punya keluarga"aku menjawab Lelouch kini sambil memandang matanya. Walaupun Lelouch kelihatannya agak bingung tapi aku tahu kalau dia juga sadar akan hal itu, tapi dia belum benar-benar melihat ataupun merasakannya. Bertemu keluarga dari salah satu korban pemberontakannya.

Akhirnya kami sampai. Di tengah jalan menuju Akademi aku dan C.C berpisah dengan Lelouch. Lelouch pergi ke tempat janjinya dengan Shirley sedangkan aku dan C.C kembali ke rumah Lelouch. Saat sampai di rumah Lelouch, Sayoko yang membukakan pintu sebelum aku mengetuk, nampaknya Lelouch sudah menelepon Sayoko kalau kami akan datang ke rumahnya untuk mengunjungi Nunally dan menginap. Saat kami datang, itu tepat saat jam makan malam, jadi kami ikut makan bersama Nunally. Sambil makan kami mengobrol yang kebanyakan topiknya adalah tentang Lelouch. Aku agak kasihan dengan Nunally. Dia sangat menyayangi kakaknya tapi tak tahu hal kejam apa yang kini sedang direncanakan dan dilakukan kakaknya itu.

Selesai makan malam aku mengantar Nunally ke kamarnya. Sebetulnya Nunally belum ingin kembali ke kamar, tapi aku melihat wajahnya yang agak pucat sepertinya dia kena demam lagi. Saat aku memegang keningnya untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya ternyata benar agak hangat. Jadi aku menyarankan agar pergi ke kamat lebih awal. Aku yang mengantarkannya sedangkan C.C pergi ke kamar Lelouch. Dari raut wajah Sayoko yang super tenang saat melihat C.C pergi ke kamar Lelouch sepertinya dia sudah sangat tahu kalau kami sering bersembunyi di kamar lelouch. kalau tidak mana mungkin diizinkan memasuki kamar tuannya itu. Apalagi tuannya itu laki-laki dan kami perempuan. Yang aneh… kenapa dibiarkan ya?

Di kamar Nunally, aku membantu Nunally pindah dari kursi rodanya ke atas kasur. Aku mengatakan padanya aku akan menemaninya. Sebetulnya Nunally masih menolak untuk tidur lebih awal " Kalau belum ingin tidur, setidaknya tiduran ya, akan aku temani" kataku pada Nunally yang kini sedang tiduran dengan matanya yang tertutup seperti biasa. Akhirnya Nunally menyerah dengan syarat agar ditemani, setidaknya hingga Lelouch pulang atau dirinya tertidur. Yang manapun yang duluan. Aku sih berharap agar Nunally yang tidur duluan daripada Lelouch pulang duluan. Karena saat Lelouch pulang nanti, dia pasti akan dalam keadaan merenung.

Nunally memintaku untuk menceritakan sebuah cerita, akhirnya aku menawarkan untuk menceritakan tentang Putri Kaguya. Nunally belum pernah mendengar cerita itu, dia jadi sangat bersemangat saat kuceritakan Putri Kaguya. Tak lama setelah aku selesai bercerita, Nunally tertidur. Harapanku agar Nunally tertidur sebelum Lelouch pulang sepertinya terkabulkan. Saat aku hendak menyusul C.C ke kamar Lelouch, terdengar suara Lelouch yang sepertinya baru saja pulang. Aku berbelok dari arah ke kamar Lelouch menuju pintu depan. Bajunya basah walaupun dia membawa payung, dan wajahnya pun kelihatan agak suram. Tentunya mentalnya masih memproses tentang kenyataan yang baru saja diterimanya itu. "Lelouch sebaiknya kau cepat ganti baju. Nunally sudah tidur karena agak demam, tapi panasnya sudah turun sekarang". Kataku pada Lelouch sebelum Sayoko sempat mengatakan apapun. Lelouch hanya menjawab dengan anggukan dan melangkah menuju kamarnya dengan langkah yang kelihatannya agak berat.

Sebelum kembali ke kamar Lelouch aku memutuskan untuk memeriksa keadaan Nunally sedikit lagi, "syukurlah demamnya sudah lebih turun dari sebelumnya. Besok pagi pasti sudah tidak apa-apa". Setelah memeriksa Nunally, aku pergi ke kamar Lelouch dan mendapati Lelouch yang kini sudah mengganti bajunya itu sedang tiduran telentang di atas kasur sambil menutupi matanya dengan sebelah lengannya. "Sudah kubilang untuk mempersiapkan mentalmu, karena yang ini beda kasus dengan yang lainnya". Kataku pada Lelouch sambil memandang keadaannya yang kini menyedihkan. "Kau sudah tahu. Kau sudah tahu kalau ayahnya Shirley terbunuh karenaku" Lelouch berkata dengan nada lirih tanpa merubah posisinya. Aku tak menjawab kata-katanya tapi sepertinya Lelouch sudah menangkap apa yang ingin kukatakan kalau memang aku sudah tahu akan hal itu. Tiba-tiba Lelouch bangkit dari kasurnya lalu berkati sambil agak berteriak "Lalu kenapa tak kau beritahu!" Lelouch kini sedang kesal, sebagian kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Yang menjawab kata-kata Lelouch itu C.C "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku tahu? Apa kau akan menghentikan pemberontakanmu itu? Seperti kata Yuka, Semua orang yang kau bunuh punya keluarga. Seharusnya kau sudah menyadari hal itu sejak awal" Setelah keluarnya kata-kata C.C tercipta suasana hening untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya aku memecah keheningan itu "Lebih baik kau tidur dan persiapkan kembali mentalmu. Ini belum berakhir. Karena yang berikutnya…. Mungkin akan lebih sakit". Setelah mengatakan itu, rasa pusing yang tak asing kembali melanda kepalaku. Ini bukti kalau aku terlalu banyak bicara. "Sebaiknya kau segera menutup mulutmu sebelum kau pingsan lagi" kata C.C. Aku mengangguk lalu duduk bersandar di sofa.

"Lelouch, hatimu mungkin kini terasa sakit, Shirley mungkin lebih sakit. Tapi nanti, rasa sakit Shirley jauh diatas rasa sakit kini maupun rasa sakitnya kini. Itu karena perasaannya…." Kataku sambil menahan rasa pusing yang semakin menjadi karena aku tak bisa menutup mulutku. Semakin lama rasanya semakin sulit untuk berbicara. "Perasaan? Apa maksudmu?" Mendengar kata-kata polosnya itu, aku dan C.C saling memandang lalu pandangan kami kembali menuju Lelouch. "Dia bodoh ya.." Kata C.C padaku lalu akupun menjawabnya dengan nada lemas "Ya.. benar-benar bodoh…" Itu kata-kata teraikhir yang keluar dariku sebelum semua pandanganpu berubah menghitam.

 **TBC**

Chapter 28 selesai

Mohon Review nya ya ^_^

Salam,

Kawaihana


	29. Chapter 29

**Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch**

 **Oleh : Sunrise & CLAMP**

 **Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Oleh : Kawaihana**

* * *

 **Untuk Myuu : Kalau Hana kasih tahu duluan ntar ngk seru dong :P Silahkan baca kelanjutannya lagi untuk mengetahuinya ^_^**

 **Untuk Ryouka & Saki : Namanya juga konsekuensi dong, harus ada bayarannya (Jaman sekarang kagak ada yang gratis :P).Walaupun beda bentuk, Lelouch juga bakal kena konsekuensi kan? Episode itu bikin hana sedih. beneran (Pasti tahu lah yang mana :P ). Tapi yang pasti Yuka ngk bakalan 100% sehat sejahtera selalu lah :D**

 **Juga untuk kalian yang masih setia membaca, silahkan ini lanjutannya. Semoga suka ^_^**

* * *

"Ya.. benar-benar bodoh…" Itu kata-kata teraikhir yang keluar dariku sebelum semua pandangan ku pun berubah menghitam.

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

 **Yuka POV**

Aku terbangun dari mimpiku yang menurutku tak asing. Dalam mimpiki terlihat Shirley yang masih kecil dan juga ayahnya. Shirley bilang kalau dia sudah besar ingin menjadi pengantin ayahnya. Tapi ayahnya itu bilang kalau Kelak Shirley pasti akan menemukan orang yang dicintainya melebihi ayahnya itu. Mimpi itu sudah pernah kulihat, dari depan layar. Satu yang membuatku bingung, yang aku ingat kemarin aku kehilangan kesadaranku lagi saat sedang duduk di atas sofa, tapi sekarang aku ada di atas kasur lengkap dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhku.

Saat aku melihat ke arah luar jendela, aku mengira kalau hari masih sangat pagi tapi ternyata bukan. Awan mendung yang terlihat dari luar jendela menciptakan suasana redup dan dingin. Saat aku melihat ke arah jam dinding ternyata sudah agak siang. Benar juga, hari ini hari pemakaman ayahnya Shirley…

Aku melihat ke sekeliling dan aku tak dapat menemukan Lelouch, hanya C.C yang kini sedang duduk di atas kursi sambil mengangkat sebelah kakinya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada kaki yang diangkatnya itu yang juga digunakan sebagai penopang dagu olehnya. Seperti menjawab pertanyaan yang tak diajukan C.C menurunkan kakinya lalu berkata "Kalau kau mencari Lelouch, dia sudah pergi, ke pemakaman ayah temannya itu. Oh, dan kemarin Lelouch lah yang memindahkanmu dari sofa ke atas kasur". Aku hanya menatapnya C.C sebentar sebagai jawaban dan membuat catatan tak tertulis untuk mengingat aku harus berterima kasih pada Lelouch. Aku berniat untuk turun dari kasur dan mengganti bajuku. Saat aku sudah mengambil baju dan hendak berjalan ke kamar mandi, terlihat dari luar jendela kini hujan mulai kembali turun. Seperti butiran air mata yang sangat banyak.

Sambil menunggu Lelouch kembali, C.C lagi-lagi memesan pizza. Saat pizza pesanan C.C itu datang, Hadiah yang didapat dari poin yang dikumpulkan C.C pun ikut dikirimkan. Menurutku memang boneka itu lumayan lucu…. Tapi entah berapa hari aku terus-terusan makan pizza demi boneka besar itu….

Tak lama setelah pizza dan boneka itu diantar, Lelouch pulang dengan raut wajah yang sulit dijelaskan. Sedih? Marah? Rasa bersalah? . Entahlah apa itu, tapi bermacam-macam emosi bercampur aduk jadi satu. Sambil Memeluk boneka hadiah itu C.C berbicara pada Lelouch "Setelah menghadiri pemakaman itu, Apakah kau kini semakin merasa bersalah karena melibatkan ayah dari temanmu itu?" Kata kata C.C sukses membuat raut wajah Lelouch kini berubah seperti terkejut karena diceramahi dengan kata-kata yang tak beda jauh dengan yang kemarin. "Kau bilang Kirihara terlalu lemah. Kau bilang kita sudah siap menempuh jalan penuh darah" C.C terus berkata. Lelouch menyuruhnya untuk diam tapi C.C tak menghiraukannya dan meneruskan kata-katanya. "Tapi kenyataannya kau lah yang lemah. Ini bukanlah sebuah game. Sampai sekarang sudah banyak orang yang kau bunuh. Dengan tanganmu, Atau dengan kata-katamu". Lagi-lagi Lelouch menyuruh C.C untuk diam, tapi C.C masih meneruskan ceramahnya. "Bukan hanya temanmu. Semua keluarga, kekasih, dan teman dari semua orang yang kau bunuh itu pun pasti punya perasaan yang sama dengan temanmu itu. Jangan-jangan kau tak menyadari kalau semua orang yang kau bunuh itu punya keluarga yang menunggu mereka untuk pulang… dengan selamat?" Kali ini Lelouch seperti sudah kehabisan kesabaran mendengar ceramah dari C.C dan membentak " DIAM! AKu sudah memutuskan! Sejak saat aku membunuh Clovis". Tak mau dianggap hanya sebagai pajangan dan diabaikan, aku pun ikut bicara "Lalu atas dasar apakah keraguan di hatimu yang kini menghantuimu? Apakah perasaanmu yang menghalangi ataukah karena ciuman yang diberikan Shirley kemarin?" Aku berkata sambil memegang sepotong pizza yang baru saja kuambil dari kotaknya dan sambil menatap Lelouch yang kini tenggelam dalam perasaan campur aduknya itu, dan sepertinya perkataanku itu telah menekan tombol batas kesabaran Lelouch yang kini terlihat sangat-sangat kesal. "Walaupun sudah banyak yang membantu pada akhirnya kau hanyalah anak kevil bermulut besar tentang mimpi dan kemenangan" C.C berkata sambil tersenym merndahkan dan memeluk bonekanya itu dengan erat.

Saking kesal dan juga kesabarannya sudah habis, Lelouch mendorong C.C hingga telentang di atas kasur. Dengan raut wajah datar C.C, dia kembali menceramahi Lelouch "Kau sekarang tak boleh ragu dan terus diam. Kau harus melakukan sesuatu untuk terus hidup kan? Jangan kau kecewakan aku". Setelah Kata-kata C.C selesai, Lelouch melepaskan C.C Lalu pergi. Dari arahnya pergi, Lelouch sepertinya menuju kamar mandi. Aku dapat melihatnya, Saat Lelouch melepaskan C.C, walaupun hanya sesaat, matanya yang penuh dengan rasa kesal itu terarah padaku dengan tatapan tajam mematikan. Dia benar-benar kesal. Tapi perasaanku mengatakan kalau Lelouch kesal dan marah pada dirinya sendiri.

C.C kini telah kembali duduk sambil terus memeluk boneka besar itu yang menurutku tak jelas itu boneka berbentuk apa. Aku mendekati C.C lalu berbicara padanya "Apa kata-katamu itu tadi tak terlalu keterlaluan ya?". "Mau bagaimana lagi. Semua yang kukatakan itu memang benar kan? Lelouch tak akan bisa menang kalau dia tak mau menerima kenyataan akan efek samping peperangan". C.C menjawabku. Memang benar, Kalau Lelouch ingin menang, dia harus bisa belajar menerima kenyataan akan efek samping perang seperti korban jiwa dan trauma perang. Kalau tidak, dia pasti akan kalah. Lelouch harus bisa menerima kenyataan, walaupun terkadang kenyataan itu pahit.

Dunia ini bukan duniaku dan kini aku ada di pihak yang biasa disebut orang jahat, teroris. Tapi akupun bingung dengan kenyataan di dunia ini. Manakah yang jahat. Brittania yang menjajah dan menguasai sepertiga dari seluruh dunia, ataukah Kuro no Kishidan dan para pejuang jepang yang ingin menghancurkan sistem 'Number' dan mengambil kembali tanah jepang. Tunggu dulu… Tujuan Lelouch berbeda. Kemarahan dan pemberontakannya dipicu oleh kematian ibunya dan juga keadaan Nunally yang sekarang. Tujuan Lelouch dan Kuro no Kishidan sama, yaitu mengalahkan Brittania, tapi dasar alasannya sangat berbeda. Lalu Suzaku juga, dia berjuang dengan caranya sendiri. Lelouch berusaha merubah Brittania dari luar, dan Suzaku berusaha mengubah Britania dari dalam. Keduanya bertarung demi melindungi apa yang mereka anggap penting dan berusaha dengan cara yang mereka anggap benar. Tak ada orang yang salah, juga tak ada yang hanya melakukan apa yang mereka anggap benar. Tergantung sudut pandang masing-masing.

 **TBC**

* * *

Chapter 29 selesai

Buat yang udah review hana ucapak Makasih banget ^_^

Jangan kapok kasih Review nya ya ^_^

Salam,

Kawaihana


	30. Chapter 30

**Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch**

 **Oleh : Sunrise & CLAMP**

 **Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Oleh : Kawaihana**

* * *

 **Untuk Myuu : Makasih banget dukungannya ^_^ . SIlahkan dinikmati chapter barunya :)**

 **Untuk Ryouka : OK. Akan Hana pertimbangkan :)**

 **Untuk Saki : Iya sebentar lagi Mao muncul kok. Namanya udah muncul nih :D**

 **Juga untuk kalian yang masih setia membaca, silahkan ini lanjutannya. Semoga suka ^_^**

* * *

Keduanya bertarung demi melindungi apa yang mereka anggap penting dan berusaha dengan cara yang mereka anggap benar. Tak ada orang yang salah, juga tak ada yang hanya melakukan apa yang mereka anggap benar. Tergantung sudut pandang masing-masing.

 **Chapter 30**

 **Yuka POV**

Lelouch kini sedang duduk sambil menelepon salah satu angota Kuro no Kishidan yang bernama Ougi dan membicarakan tentang rencana berikutnya, C.C sedang tiduran di atas kasur dan aku duduk di pinggir kasur sambbil memegang boneka milik C.C yang tak kusangka ternyata lembut sekali. Awalnya C.C tak mengizinkanku meminjamnya, tapi akhirnya dia meminjamkannya juga.

Aku mengajukan diri untuk ikut dengan Lelouch pada misi kali ini. Aku bersikeras karena aku masih ingin tahu apa sebetulnya peranku di dunia ini walaupun aku tak mengatakan tujuan utamaku itu padanya. AKhirnya Lelouch mengizinkanku ikut dengan syarat dia tak mau tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti padaku dan aku harus mengikuti perintahnya. Aku menyetujui itu dan menurut perasaanku tentang dia tak peduli apapun yang terjadi padaku itu tak dia katakan dengan seratus persen serius. Sedangkan C.C mengatakan dia ada urusan dulu sebentar dan nanti akan menyusul. Saat Lelouch berbalik dan fokus pada komputernya aku menatap C.C untuk mengkonfirmasikan hal yang sudah tentunya C.C mengetahuinya, dia hanya mengangguk sekali dan itu sudah menjawab semua pertanyaan. Aku sudah mengetahui kalau Mao sudah semakin mendekat dan C.C pun dapat merasakannya.

 **Berikutnya...**

Kini Lelouch sedang memberikan pidato pada para anggota Kuro no Kishidan di suatu bangunan yang seperti gudang tak terpakai, sedangkan aku duduk agak jauh di belakang dari kumpulan anak buah Zero itu di belakang salah satu Knightmare yang ada. Lelouch sendirilah yang melarangku ikut pada pidatonya itu karena ingin menghindari pertanyaan yang tak diinginkan dari para Kuro no Kishidan.

Setelah Lelouch menyelesaikan pidatonya itu, dia pindah ke ruangan lain yang juga masih bagian dari bangunan-bangunan gudang yang tak terpakai dan aku pun mengikutinya. Aku mengabaikan pandangan orang-orang yang menatapku baik yang sudah pernah melihatku saat menemui Kirihara Taizo maupun yang belum pernah melihatku. Mereka semua tak mengatakan apapun termasuk Karen yang juga ada disana. Tapi aku seperti dapat merasakan kalimat pertanyaan tak terucap dari mereka mengenai identitas kami.

Sambil terus berjalan mengikuti Lelouch dan memastikan tak ada orang lain di dekat kami, aku bertanya padanya dan memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya, "Lelouch, apa kau sama sekali tak berniat untuk membongkar identitasmu pada mereka yang sudah membantumu itu?" kataku merujuk pada anggota Kuro no Kishidan yang dipimpin olehnya. Sambil terus berjalan tanpa berhenti atau melambatkan langkahnya sedikitpun Lelouch menjawab "Hmm…. Bukankah kau harusnya sudah tahu akan hal itu?" Lelouch balik menjawab padaku. "Untuk yang ini aku benar-benar tak tahu, karena aku tak tahu jalan pikiranmu yang sesungguhnya". Mendengar kata-kataku akhirnya Lelouch menghentikan langkahnya sejenak "Jalan pikiranku yang sesungguhnya ya…" Setelah mengulang kata-kataku itu Lelouch kembali melanjutkan berjalan.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan Lelouch (Aku tak tahu aku hanya mengikutinya saja) di sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya gudang ini, Lelouch langsung duduk di sebuah kotak kayu dan bersandar pada kotak kayu yang lebih besar. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah handuk yang entah dia dapatkan dari mana dan melemparkannya padaku lalu menyuruhku sedikit membasahi handuknya itu dengan air yang harus kucari sendiri entah dimana. Sebetulnya aku kesal dan ingin marah padanya. Memangnya aku ini pembantu apa ?! Tapi Lelouch mengulang perjanjian kami tadi dan walaupun sambil mengeluh kesal aku pun menuruti perintahnya itu.

Setelah tak lama mencari air, akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah keran dan airnya masih keluar. Aku membasahi handuk itu dan memerasnya hingga tak begitu basah lalu aku bergegas kembali ke tempat Lelouch berada. Saat aku kembali, aku mendapati Lelouch yang telah melepas topeng dan bagian atas kostum Zero miliknya itu. Otomatis aku jadi panik sendiri dan melemparkan handuk yang tadi kubawa padanya dan sukses mendarat di atas kepalanya. Lelouch tetap cuek dan malah menggosokkan handuk itu ke rambutnya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Mungkinkan otak Lelouch alias Zero ini sudah terlalu pintar untuk berpikir dua kali tentang tak memakai pakaian atasan di depan seorang perempuan?!

Saat aku masih menenangkan diriku tiba-tiba pintu besar menuju tempatku dan Zero berada terbuka dan terlihatlah Karen. Saat melihat Lelouch yang kini sedang tak menggunakan penyamarannya sebagai Zero, dia meminta maaf alu berniat pergi tapi kata-kata Lelouch menghentikannya. Mereka berdebat tentang tujuan, hasil dan korban yang berjatuhan karena rencana untuk merubah dunia yang dijalankan Zero dan Kuro no Kishidan. Tapi pada akhirnya Karen sepertinya mengerti dan berniat untuk tetap mengikuti dan setia pada Zero. Saat Lelouch mengatakan terima kasih pada Karen, raut wajah Karen agak berubah, tapi aku tak tahu mengapa raut wajahnya itu berubah. Aku menyaksikan semua itu dari balik bayangan dimana Karen hanya dapat melihat setengah dari tubuhku, begitu juga Lelouch yang wajahnya tertutup oleh handuk tadi, ruangan yang kurang penerangan membantu menyamarkan wajahnya itu, tak lupa ruangan yang menimbulkan sedikit gema tapi membantu menyamarkan suara Lelouch yang kini tak memakai topengnya. Sebelum meninggalkan aku dan Lelouch, Karen melihatku yang tertutupi bayangan. Aku pun sedikit melangkah hingga kini seluruh wajah dan tubuhku terlihat olehnya. Sebelum aku berkata apapun Karen berhenti menatapku dan pergi. Karen sudah pernah melihat wajahku sebelumnya, jadi menurutku bukan masalah untuk menampakkan diriku lagi padanya, walaupun hari ini tadi dia sudah melihatku.

Akhirnya kini rencana terbaru Zero telah dimulai. Lelouch menyuruhku untuk tetap tinggal dan tak ikut dengannya. Dia hanya menyuruhku lalu pergi begitu saja dengan Knightmare yang dinaikinya juga para anggota Kuro no Kishidan yang memiliki peran dalam rencana ini. Saat aku mendengar suare ledakan yang besar di dalam air juga suara tembakan yang menggema, itu tandanya rencana Zero kali ini telah dimulai.

Setelah beberapa saat perang kedua pihak itu dimulai, aku tak tahan untuk diam saja, jadi aku keluar untuk melihat sedikit lebih dekat. Tapi tak lama aku berjalan aku melihat dua buah Knightmare yang sedang bertarung dan salah satunya adalah Lancelot yang dikendarai oleh Suzaku. Kalau begitu Knightmare yang satunya lagi pastilah milik Lelouch. Aku mengikuti kedua Knightmare itu hingga terlihat kalau Knightmare milik Lelouch sudah hancur dan bagian kokpit dimana Lelouch berada sudah mengaktifkan sistem penyelamatan diri otomatis. Tapi karena sistem itu bekerja saat Knightmare itu sudah sampai di tanah, Kokpit itu berputar sambil terbentur dengan keras di atas tanah dengan keras. Pastinya Lelouch akan mengalami cedera yang tak dapat disebut ringan.

 **TBC**

* * *

Chapter 30 selesai

Hana mohon kembali review nya ya ^_^

Salam,

Kawaihana


	31. Chapter 31

**Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch**

 **Oleh : Sunrise & CLAMP**

 **Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Oleh : Kawaihana**

* * *

 **Untuk Saki : Wah, ini sih Yuka sang aktor pun belum dikasih tahu. masih rahasia :D**

 **Untuk Myuu : Maaf menunggu lama, silahkan dibaca lanjutannya ^_^**

 **Juga untuk kalian yang masih setia membaca, silahkan ini lanjutannya. Semoga suka ^_^**

* * *

Aku mengikuti kedua Knightmare itu hingga terlihat kalau Knightmare milik Lelouch sudah hancur dan bagian kokpit dimana Lelouch berada sudah mengaktifkan sistem penyelamatan diri otomatis. Tapi karena sistem itu bekerja saat Knightmare itu sudah sampai di tanah, Kokpit itu berputar sambil terbentur dengan keras di atas tanah dengan keras. Pastinya Lelouch akan mengalami cedera yang tak dapat disebut ringan.

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

 **Yuka POV**

Aku berlari berusaha untuk mendekati Lelouch karena khawatir akan cedera yang pasti didapatinya karena pendaratan yang tak bisa disebut sukses itu. Selama berlari aku kesulitan berlari tegak karena sekarang Lancelot sedang bertarung dengan knightmare yag dikendarai oleh Karen dan itu menimbulkan efek bergetar mirip genta di sekitarnya termasuk tempatku berlari sekarang.

Saat aku sampai, adegan yang terlihat oleh mataku adalah adegan saat Shirley mengarahkan pistol milik Zero yang kini dipegang olehnya. Aku tahu dan yakin kalau Shirley tak akan benar-benar menembakkan pistolnya itu, tapi secara otomatis kakiku segera membawaku ke tengah-tengah antara Lelouch dan Shirley. "Jangan!". Itulah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku sambil tetap berada di antara mereka berdua. Shirley tak mengatakan apapun dan tetap mengarahkan pistol ini yang kini karena keberadaanku pistol itu kini mengarah padaku yang ada di depan Lelouch.

Tak lama kemudian muncullah satu orang lagi. Dia orang Britannia berambut perak panjang yang untukku sudah tak asing lagi, Viletta. "Jadi orang itu Zero? Lalu siapa perempuan ini, salah satu kaki tangannya kah?" Viletta berkata dengan tenang dan terus melangkah mendekatiku dan Lelouch dan membuat Shirley menyingkir dari jalannya lalu dia berhenti beberapa langkah di depanku. "Tadinya kupikir aku hanya akan menangkap Zero, tapi tak kusangka bisa menemukan kaki tangannya juga. Sudah pasti kekaisaran akan mengangkatku jadi bangsawan". Viletta berkata sambil tersenyum. Aku tak suka sifatnya yang saat ini masih haus akan kehormatan Britannia. Aku terus berdiri di depan Lelouch menghentikan akses Viletta yang ingin mendekati Lelouch. "Jangan mendekat lebih jauh lagi!" Aku berkata agak berteriak padanya dan itu malah membuat Viletta mendekatiku lalu sambil mencengkram kerah bajuku dia berkata "Tak usah khawatir, kau juga akan kubawa bersama Zero. Aku penasaran apa hukuman yang akan kalian terima".

Sebelah tanganku mencoba meraih saku bajuku dimana aku menyimpan pistol kecil yang diberikan Lelouch utuk jaga-jaga. Viletta yang menyadari itu langsung melepaskan tangannya yang mencengkram kerah bajuku dan memegang tanganku yang sudah memegang pistol itu dengan keras. Aku berusaha terus berontak dan mempertahankan pistol yang kupegang itu, tapi kekuatanku kalah besar dan tubuhku dihantamkan olehnya ke salah satu container besar yang ada di sekeliling kami. Hantaman itu cukup keras hingga aku merasa seperti seluruh udara di paru-paruku dipaksa keluar dan otomatis pistol kecil yang kupegang itu terlepas dari genggamanku. Walaupun perempuan tapi Viletta adalah anggota pasukan militer, tentu saja dia lebih kuat dibandingkanku yang hanya orang biasa.

Aku terduduk berusaha meringankan rasa sakit yang kurasakan dan dalam posisi duduk itu pula aku melihat Viletta yang kini telah berada dekat Lelouch. Aku terus mengatakan padanya untuk berhenti dan menjauhi lelouch, tapi suaraku yang keluar bersatu dengan rintihan sakit. Viletta mengangkat wajah Zero dan setelah dia mengetahui kalau Zero adalah orang Britannia dia tertawa lalu berdiri dan berbalik menatapku. "Zero adalah orang Britannia yang bekerja sama dengan eleven. Aku kini bisa membalaskan dendam kekalahanku pada kalian dengan menyerahkan kalian pada Putri Cornelia. Dan kau juga pasti akan diberi imbalan oleh beliau". Pada kalimat terakhirnya dia merubah arah pandangannya menjadi mengarah pada Shirley. Walaupun dimanfaatkan tapi Shirley lah yang menuntun Viletta menuju kemari.

Saat rasa sakitku mulai mereda aku berdiri dan berusaha berjalan menuju Lelouch. Shirley terlihat tak peduli dengan kata-kata Viletta dan dia terus mengarahkan pistolnya yang kini arah tujuan tembakan pistol itu menjadi acak-acakan seperti isi hatinya. Viletta yang melihat itu berlari ke arah Shirley yang kini terus memegang pistol sambil memanggil nama panggilan Lelouch. Dengan mata yang terpejam, pistol yang dipegangnya itu menembakkan peluru. Aku yang kini sudah berada sangat dekat dengan Lelouch memeluk kepala Lelouch yang kini tengah tak sadarkan diri sambil memejamkan mata karena takut dengan suara tembakan itu. Saat aku membuka mata aku melihat Viletta yang sedang memegangi luka tembakan di sisi perutnya dan Shirley yang sepertinya shock akan dirinya sendiri yang berani menarik pelatuk pistol itu.

Sambil memegangi lukanya dan mengeluarkan umpatan kesal, Viletta melarikan diri meninggalkan aku, Lelouch yang sedang tak sadarkan diri dan Shirley yang masih dalam keadaan bengong karena shock. Aku menggunakan kesempatan sunyi itu untuk mengeluarkan Lelouch dari kokpit yang sudah hancur itu dan mendapati kepalanya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. Kuharap bukan gegar otak parah. "Lulu…" Aku mendengar Shirley memanggil nama Lelouch dan dia mendekat sambil mengarahkan pistol yang digenggamnya itu pada Lelouch. "Hentikan Shirley, kau tahu kau tak ingin melakukan ini!" Kataku padanya dan itu membuat Shirley berhenti melangkah dan sedikit menurunkan pistolnya. "Siapa kau? Bagaimana kau tahu namaku? Kenapa kau bersama Lulu?". Shirley mengajukan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi yang tak satupun dapat kujawab. Tiba-tiba dia berbalik lalu berlari sambil menangis. Aku memanggilnya beberapa kali tapi dia mengabaikan panggilanku itu.

Setelah Shirley pergi kini aku kembali fokus pada Lelouch. Topeng Zero miliknya sudah lepas dan kini tinggal masker hitam yang menutupi wajahnya. Aku membuka masker itu lalu mebersihkan darah yang keluar dari kepalanya itu. Aku tak punya obat ataupun plester untuk menutup lukanya itu, jadi yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah membersihkan lukanya dan berharap darahnya cepat berhenti keluar.

Saat aku sedang membersihkan lukanya, Lelouch membuka matanya. "Lelouch, kau sudah sadar!" kataku lalu membantu lelouch mengubah posisinya dari tiduran menjadi duduk. Lelouch memegangi kepalanya sambil merintih sakit lalu melihat darah yang berceceran tak jauh dari tempat kami "Yuka, apa yang terjadi?!". Lelouch berusaha berdiri tapi terjatuh lagi "Tenanglah, lebih baik duduklah lebih lama lagi, sepertinya kepalamu terbentur cukup keras" Kataku pada Lelouch. "Yuka, saat aku tak sadarkan diri apa yang terjadi?" Lelouch bertanya padaku dan aku tak tahu bagaimana cara memberitahunya. Tatapan matanya yang tajam terus menusuk padaku memerintahkan untuk memberikan penjelasan padanya. Walaupun dia tak menggunakan geass tapi tatapan tajamnya cukup untuk memberikan perintah tak terucap itu. "…Viletta dan… Shirley…. Mereka tadi ada disini…." Tatapan Lelouch berubah menjadi sangat terkejut mendengar itu. "Shirley?! Dan siapa itu Viletta?"Lelouch bertanya "Shirley sepertinya mengikutimu kemari dan Viletta adalah korban geass hidup mu yang pertama, kau pasti masih mengingatnya". Aku menjawab dan menjelaskannya pada Lelouch.

Dengan raut wajah yang kaget dan marah kini Lelouch berusaha kembali berdiri. Awalnya dia berdiri dengan tidak seimbang dan aku membantu menopangnya, tapi setelah beberapa detik dia kembali berdiri tegak, luka di kepalanya pun sudah berhenti berdarah. Tiba-tiba C.C muncul "Kalian berdua tak apa-apa?" C.C menanyakan keadaan kami dan aku menjawab dengan anggukan sedangkan Lelouch tak mengeluarkan reaksi apapun seperti melamun.

Tiba-tiba walkie talkie milik Zero bebunyi dan terdengar suara Ohgi yang menanyakan Zero. Lelouch hanya bisa memegang walkie talkie itu dan mendengarnya tanpa membalas perkataan yang diucapkan Ohgi. C.C mengambil walkie talkie itu dari tangan Lelouch lalu menggantikan Lelouch memberikan perintah mundur.

"Sebetulnya apa yang terjadi, tak biasanya kau begitu membisu hingga tak bisa mengeluarkan perintah". C.C berkata pada Lelouch. "Sepertinya ada yang melihat wajahku" Lelouch berkata sambil memandangi topeng Zero yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. C.C pun terkejut mendengarnya "Ada yang melihat wajahmu?! Siapa?" C.C berkata lalu mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula tertuju pada Lelouch kini berubah menjadi padaku. "Ada dua orang, satu Shirley teman sekelas Lelouch, yang satu lagi salah satu prajurit Britannia". "Bagaimana bisa?" C.C kembali bertanya dan kini dengan nada tenang dan aku menjawabnya tak yakin "Jangan tanya padaku karena aku pun tak tahu". Setelah ucapanku itu, kini tak ada lagi yang memperdebatkan hal itu lagi karena semua sepakat untuk pergi dari tempat itu dan mengobati luka-luka Lelouch. C.C pun menyuruhku memeriksa diriku yang tak kusadari jalanku ternyata agak tak seimbang karena menahan sakit beberapa memar yang pasti ada di punggunggu karena dihantam ke container besar dan keras.

Saat berjalan, aku merasa ada yang aneh. Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau efek dari hantaman tadi sampai ke kepalaku. Aku berhenti sejenak lalu melihat tanganku yang selama sekejap rasanya jadi agak transparant. Panggilan dari C.C membuyarkan pikiranku itu dan kembali berjalan. Pasti…. Itu hanya perasaanku saja….

 **TBC**

* * *

Chapter 31 selesai

Mohon Review nya ya ^_^

Salam,

Kawaihana


	32. Chapter 32

**Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch**

 **Oleh : Sunrise & CLAMP**

 **Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Oleh : Kawaihana**

* * *

 **Untuk Ryouka : Scene yang kurang jelas scene mana ya? mungkin nanti bisa Hana edit lagi. Chapter 31 itu diambil dari Yuka POV. masing masing percakapan sudah Hana beri penjelasan siapa yang bicara (kecuali mungkin ada yang ketinggalan...).**

 **Untuk Myuu : Makasih banget masih terus setia baca ^^ . Iya efek sampingnya nambah tuh hehe...**

 **Buat anda yang menunggu kehadiran Mao harap bersabar. Mao lagi di perjalanan menuju lembaran fanfic ini ^^ .**

 **Juga untuk kalian yang masih setia membaca, silahkan ini lanjutannya. Semoga suka ^_^**

* * *

Aku berhenti sejenak lalu melihat tanganku yang selama sekejap rasanya jadi agak transparant. Panggilan dari C.C membuyarkan pikiranku itu dan kembali berjalan. Pasti…. Itu hanya perasaanku saja….

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

 **Yuka POV**

Kini kami bertiga berada di dalam markas Kuro no Kishidan di dalam ruangan Lelouch. Setelah kami memeriksa luka kami masing-masing, aku memiliki beberapa memar yang tak parah sedangkan Lelouch selain luka di kepalanya di tubuhnya pun banyak memar-memar. Luka di kepalanya tidak begitu besar tapi aku lebih khawatir dengan luka dalam. Tapi melihat Lelouch yang sudah kembali seperti biasanya setelah istirahat beberapa lama sepertinya dia tak apa-apa.

Lelouch bertanya padaku "Tadi aku belum sempat menanyakannya padamu. Darah yang bercecer tadi, itu darah siapa?" Aku pun menjawabnya "Darah itu milik Viletta, prajurit Britannia. Shirley menembaknya ". Lelouch terkejut seperti tak percaya kalau Shirley mampu menembak. "Shirley mengambil pistol milikmu yang terjatuh dan awalnya hendak membunuhmu. Aku berusaha menghentikannya dan muncullah Viletta. Dia tak jadi menembakmu dan malah menembak prajurit itu. Sepertinya dia ingin melindungi identitasmu. Tapi Viletta selamat. Tembakan itu sepertinya tak mengenai bagian vital tubuhnya. Setelah tertembak dia melarikan diri. Shirley yang berikutnya mengarahkan pistol yang dipegangnya itu ke arah ku pun ikut kabur." Aku menjelaskan panjang lebar pada Lelouch dan juga C.C yang ikut mendengarkan.

Lelouch berkata kalau dia akan memastikan sesuatu lalu mengambil telepon genggamnya sambil berkata kalau dia akan menghubungi ruang OSIS akademi. Biasanya pada jam segini Suzaku dan yang lainnya sedang ada di ruang OSIS termasuk Nunally. Saat Lelouch selesai menekan nomor yang ada di handphone itu dan tersambung, aku mengajaknya bicara hingga dia menutup bagian bawah handphone nya itu dengan sebelah tangan "Lelouch, mungkin Shirley tak akan ada di sana, tapi jangan ungkit namanya". Lelouch mendegarkanku sambil terus menutup bagian bawah handphone itu membuat kegiatan menelepon itu tertunda beberapa detik. Lelouch mengangguk mengerti dengan ucapanku dan meneruskan menelepon dengan Suzaku yang mengangkat telepon tersebut.

Selama Lelouch menelepon aku duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu bersama C.C dan memikirkan pengalaman aneh tadi. Perasaanku yang terasa aneh dan tanganku yang selama sekejap menjadi agak transparant. Biasanya aku hanya hilang kesadaran saja tapi ini berbeda. Aku terus memikirkan itu hingga mendapatkan suatu kesimpulan. Berbeda dengan biasanya, aku hanya memberitahukan 'hal yang kutahu' pada Lelouch secara sengaja maupun tidak, tapi ini sudah sangat berbeda. Aku mengubah suatu alur. Harusnya Lelouch belum tahu siapa yang sudah melihat wajahnya, kecuali dia yang memang sudah curiga dengan Shirley. Tapi dia harusnya dia belum tahu kalau orang yang satunya lagi adalah anggota militer Britannia. Tapi sekarang dia sudah tahu duluan. Aku sudah mengubah alur cerita yang ada.

Tanpa kusadari aku melamun cukup lama hingga guncangan di bahuku dan suara Lelouch yang memanggil namaku membuyarkan lamunanku. Lelouch sudah selesai menelepon dan memanggil-manggil namaku di depanku dan C.C yang ada disampingku kini menguncangkan bahuku berusaha mengembalikan fokus ku. "Yuka. Apa yang kau pikirkan hingga melamun begitu?" Lelouch bertanya padaku dan aku menjawabnya "Ah… bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu. Bukan sesuatu yang penting kok". Lelouch menatapku dengan pandangan tak percaya sambil berkata "Bukan sesuatu yang penting tapi kau melamun dengan wajah serius seperti itu". Aku kembali menguatkan kata-kataku sambil berharap Lelouch pecaya "Benar kok, bukan apa-apa. Lebih baik kau pikirkan saja bagaimana menghadapi Shirley nanti. Dia kan sangat membenci Zero dan Kuro no Kishidan yang sudah menyebabkan ayahnya wafat…". Dengan wajah yang seperti agak kaget dan baru menyadari kenyataan, Lelouch kembali duduk di kursi yang tadi dia duduki dan sebelah tangannya memegangi kepalanya seperti sedang berpikir.

Aku mengubah posisi dudukku menjadi tiduran dan mengunakan paha C.C sebagai bantal. Awalnya C.C tak mau tapi aku berkata padanya "Kumohon biarkan aku tidur sebentar dan tolong bangunkan aku kalau kita mau pulang ya…". C.C hanya menghela nafas tanpa berkata apapun dan membiarkan pahanya menjadi bantal tidurku.

 **C.C POV**

Aku melihat Yuka yang sedang tertidur dan menggunakan paha ku sebagai bantal. Ini sepertinya bukan pingsan, hanya tidur biasa. Saat tertidur seperti ini Yuka jadi terlihat seperti anak kecil. Tiba-tiba Lelouch berkata "Hei. Apa dia pingsan lagi?". AKu menjawabnya "Tidak. Bukan pingsan. Yuka hanya tidur saja. Sepertinya dia kelelahan". Lelouch hanya menjawab 'ooh' dan kembali pada berlas-berkas yang ada di mejanya itu.

Tak laman kemudian Lelouch kembali memulai topik pembicaraan "Menurutmu apakah Shirley akan mengungkapkan identitasku pada orang lain? Termasuk militer Britannia?" Lelouch bertanya sambil terus sibuk dengan berkas-berkas yang ada di tangannya. "Mungkin saja. Mungkin juga tidak. Menurutku dia sekarang sedang dalam dilemma antara orang yang paling dibencinya dengan orang yang disukainya" Aku menjawabnya. Ternyata Lelouch belum selesai bertanya, dia kembali bertanya padaku "Apakah prajurit Britannia bernama Viletta itu selamat dari tembakan itu?". Semakin lama Lelouch berbicara sepertinya dia semakin aneh. Anak ini sepertinya baru saja kembali terpukul dengan kenyataan. Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya lagi dan menyuruhnya istirahat "Lelouch sebaiknya kau istirahat. Caramu bicara semakin aneh. Sudah kubilang, kau harus siap dengan semua konsekuensi dari apa yang kau lakukan". Sepertinya Lelouch menerima kata-kataku dan dia tak berbicara apa-apa lagi dan kini menyandarkan punggungnya di punggung kursi tempatnya duduk. Sebetulnya ada satu kalimat lagi yang ingin kukatakan padanya, 'walaupun kau harus membunuh saksi mata yang juga adalah temanmu sendiri'. Tapi aku tak sampai hati untuk mengatakannya. Itu hanya akan membuat hati dan perasaannya semakin kacau.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku mpada Yuka yang masih tetidur. Awalnya tak ada yang aneh, Yuka terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang tidur pulas. Tapi detik berikutnya membuatku terkejut. Selama tidak lebih dari dua detik tangan kanannya dari pertengahan lengan hingga jari-jari terlihat seperti agak transparant. Sepertinya aku bukan salah lihat. Itu memang menjadi agak transparant. Apa lagi kali ini? Sebelumnya kalau Yuka 'meramal' itu akan menguras tenaganya dan membuatnya lelah. Tadinya kupikir itulah yang membuat Yuka tertidur sekarang. Tapi ditambah dengan kejadian aneh yang baru ini, apakah Yuka sudah melakukan hal yang melampaui 'ramalannya' itu. Apakah dia…. Telah benar-benar merubah sejarah….?

 **TBC**

* * *

Chapter 32 selesai

Mohon Review nya ya ^_^

Salam,

Kawaihana


	33. Chapter 33

**Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch**

 **Oleh : Sunrise & CLAMP**

 **Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Oleh : Kawaihana**

* * *

 **Untuk Myuu :** Makasih udah peduli banget sama Yuka :3 . Yuka titip terima kasih tuh :3 hehe...

Mao udah muncul walau baru dikit sih... (Dikit banget hehe...) Tapi berikutnya pasti bener-bener ambil peran dia ^_^

 **Untuk Ryouka :** Sudah Hana betulkan chapter 31 nya. Pas Hana baca lagi memang agak acak-acakan ya ^/^ (Maklum belum edit 3X ^_^ )

 **Juga untuk anda yang masih setia membaca, Silahkan ini lanjutannya. Semoga suka ^_^**

* * *

Apakah Yuka sudah melakukan hal yang melampaui 'ramalannya' itu. Apakah dia…. Telah benar-benar merubah sejarah….?

* * *

 **Chapter 33**

 **Yuka POV**

Agak samar-samar aku mendengar C.C memanggilku menyuruhku bangun. Aku jadi ingat, aku sendiri yang memintanya membangunkanku kalau akan pulang. "Yuka, ayo bangun. Kita akan pulang sebentar lagi!" C.C berkata untuk membangunkanku. Aku pun bangun sambil berusaha mengembalikan fokus penglihatanku yang masih buram khas orang baru bangun tidur. Saat penglihatanku sudah kembali normal, aku melihat tatapan wajah C.C yang menatapku, dan tatapan itu menurutku agak aneh…. Atau khawatir… "C.C ada apa? Apakah ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Aku bertanya padanya penasaran dan C.C menjawabnya "Yuka…. Kau.." C.C tak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan masuklah Lelouch. "Kalian sudah siap?" Lelouch berkata ditujukan padaku dan C.C. Aku pun mengangguk menjawab. Saat Lelouch kembali berbalik keluar ruangan itu lebih dulu, C.C mendekatiku dan berkata berbisik padaku "Nanti aku ingin bicara denganmu..". Sebelum aku sempat bertanya, C.C berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu menyusul Lelouch. Aku jadi penasaran…

 **Esok harinya di Akademi….**

Setelah dirundingkan, akhirnya kami bertiga sepakat untuk mencari pistol milik Lelouch yang hilang itu di kamar asrama Shirley. Lelouch menggunakan Geass pada teman sekamar Shirley dan menyuruhnya berjaga di depan kamar dan tak membiarkan siapapun masuk. Kini aku, C.C dan Lelouch berada di dalam kamar asrama Shirley. Sebelum kami bertiga mulai bertindak, aku mengingatkan kembali Lelouch akan satu hal yang sebetulnya sejak kami berunding tadi sudah ku katakan pada Lelouch "Lelouch, kau benar-benar, sungguhan, serius menggeledah kamar seorang gadis…?" Lelouch menjawabnya dengan santai dan menurutku tak nyambung dengan perkataanku. "Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, kalau kau tak ingin ikut tunggu saja di kamarku". Sungguh rasanya muncul pertigaan siku di dahiku mendengar kata-katanya itu. Bukan itu yang aku maksudkan, tapi sepertinya Lelouch memang tak mengerti apa itu privasi, apalagi dia kan laki-laki dan mau menggeledah kamar perempuan.

Aku menyuruh Lelouch untuk menjauh dari lemari pakaian dan membiarkan C.C yang mengurusi lemari itu dan aku membantu Lelouch menggeledah meja belajar walaupun aku tahu pistol yang kami cari tak ada di kamar ini, tapi menurutku untuk sekarang lebih baik aku tak banyak merusak alur cerita setelah hal aneh yang kemarin ku alami. Dari meja belajar itu aku mengambil sebuah buku yang kelihatannya sebuah diary, sebelum aku membukanya C.C mengambilnya dari tanganku dan membacanya. "Kelihatannya tak ada pistol di kamar ini, lagipula buku diary ini hanya terisi hingga tanggal 14" C.C berkata. Mendengar tanggal 14, Lelouch ikut bicara "Tanggal 14 itu kan hari sebelum ayahnya meninggal" Lelouch yang sepertinya konsentrasinya agak buyar saat mengatakan kata-kata itu akhirnya menjatuhkan sebuah kotak yang dipegangnya. Dari dalam kotak itu keluar foto-foto Shirley bersama anggota OSIS lainnya termasuk Lelouch. C.C mengambil beberapa foto yang didalamnya terdapat Lelouch yang ikut difoto, sedangkan Lelouch mengambil sebuah buku jadwal monorail yang ada di atas meja dan membukanya. Kali ini aku kembali kelepasan bicara dengan menyebutkan jadwal yang ditandai di buku itu, "Narita". Lelouch menutup buku itu dan menatapku lalu bicara " Kau sudah tahu ya…". Mendengar kalimat pendek dari Lelouch itu aku menutup menyadari kata yang keluar dari mulutku itu dan menggunakan kedua tanganku untuk menutup mulutku. Di luar dugaan Lelouch menanggapi perkataanku dengan tenang dan berkata "Ya sudahlah. 'ramalan' yang keluar dari mulutmu itu sudah tak aneh lagi bagiku. Yang penting sekarang kita harus menyusul Shirley". Mendengar kata-kata tenang dari Lelouch itu akupun menjadi agak lega, tapi itu tak berlangsung lama setelah aku menyadari bahwa nada bicara dan lirikan matanya itu tak selaras. Ternyata dia tetap agak kesal.

 **Beberapa jam berikutnya di dalam monorail….**

Kini C.C tak memakai pakaiannya yang biasa melainkan memakai atasan berlengan panjang berwarna putih dan rok pendek berwarna merah. Rambutnya pun diikat dua dan memakai topi ikat kecil. Menurut ku dan Lelouch C.C akan terlalu mencolok kalau tetap memakai pakaian 'bekas tahanan' miliknya itu. Sedangkan aku memakai baju rok terusan selutut berwarna hitam dengan bagian lengan panjang berwarna putih. Saat kami mencarikan pakaian untuk C.C aku pun memohon pada Lelouch untuk dibelikan baju juga dan itu berhasil. Kalau Lelouch sih tetap memakai pakaiannya seperti biasa.

"Lalu Lelouch, apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau bertemu Shirley? Apa kau akan membunuhnya karena mengetahui identitasmu?" C.C berkata pada Lelouch dengan nada dan wajah serius. Lelouch yang mendengar itu seperti agak terkejut dan bingung yang bercampur. Lelouch seperti kesulitan menjawabnya. Lalu C.C kembali bicara " Bukankah kau akan menyingkirkan semua rintangan untuk mengalahkan Britannia? Keberadaan Shirley yang kini mengetahui identitasmu itu, bukankah sebuah rintangan juga?" Mendengar kalimat lanjutan dari C.C, Lelouch mengepalkan tangannya. Terlihat jelas di wajahnya kalau dia kini sedang berada dalam suatu dilemma. Walaupun begitu dia tak mengatakan apapun, hanya terus diam selama perjalanan. Aku yang dari tadi tak berbicara pun terus terdiam melihat dan mendengar mereka berdua dan terus memproses keadaan. Percakapan mereka benar-benar berbeda dari yang kutahu…

Begitu sampai di Narita, C.C memisahkan diri dariku dan Lelouch, dia bilang akan mencari ke tempat lain. Aku dan Lelouch kini berjalan di tempat yang pernah menjadi korban perang itu dan kini reruntuhan bangunan masih memenuhi tempati itu walaupun sebagian sudah dirapihkan. Tiba-tiba handphone milik Lelouch berbunyi dan seketika itu pula aku menyadari kalau Mao kini ada di belakang kami bersama handphone milik Shirley.

 **TBC**

* * *

Chapter 33 selesai

Mohon Review nya ya ^_^

Salam,

Kawaihana


	34. Chapter 34

**Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch**

 **Oleh : Sunrise & CLAMP**

 **Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Oleh : Kawaihana**

* * *

 **Untuk Myuu :** Penggemar Mao nih. hehe... Mao udah ambil peran full nih. Selamat menikmati ^_^

 **Untuk Saki :** Maaf menunggu lama. Silahkan dibaca lanjutannya. Semoga suka ^_^

 **Untuk riri-chan :** Syukurlah kalau Riri-chan suka ^_^ . Hana pun ikut senang. Silahkan dibaca lanjutannya :)

 **Juga untuk anda yang masih setia membaca, silahkan dibaca lanjutannya. semoga suka ;)**

* * *

Tiba-tiba handphone milik Lelouch berbunyi dan seketika itu pula aku menyadari kalau Mao kini ada di belakang kami bersama handphone milik Shirley.

* * *

 **Chapter 34**

 **Yuka POV**

Bagaimana aku bisa lupa saat-saat penting seperti ini. Ini kejadian saat pertamal kalinya Mao menampakkan diri didepan Lelouch. dalam kasus yang sekarang itu berarti diriku juga dihitung. Sebelum sempat Lelouch mengangkat telepon itu, aku berbalik dan tentu saja Mao ada di sana sambil memegang handphone yang seharusnya milik Shirley. "Ooh. Jadi kau sudah menyadarinya ya" Mao berkata ditujukan padaku. Ini gawat. Apakah dia bisa juga membaca pikiranku!?. "Siapa kau?" Lelouch yang kini ikut berbalik tanpa sempat mengangkat telepon itu terkejut melihat Mao. Mao melemparkan handphone berwarna merah muda yang sejak tadi dipegangnya itu ke arah Lelouch. Tentu saja emosi Lelouch menjadi naik dan dengan nada marah dia menanyakan Shirley pada Mao. Yang mengerikan, Mao malah bertepuk tangan sambil tertawa karena senang dengan ekspresi marah yang diperlihatkan oleh wajah Lelouch.

Karena ekspresi Mao yang memang seharusnya seperti itu sesuai dengan yang ku lihat di layar laptopku itu, aku jadi tak tahu apakah dia hanya membaca pikiran Lelouch saja atau bagaimana. Walaupun begitu aku tetap waspada sedangkan Lelouch sepertinya kewaspadaannya menjadi kacau karena termakan emosi. Aku berbicara pada Leloch sambil berusaha menenangkannya "Lelouch tenanglah. Kalau kau terus marah itu hanya akan membuat orang itu semakin senang". Mendengar kata-kataku, ketegangan Lelouch menjadi sedikit berkurang, tapi tiba-tiba suasana menjadi aneh. Raut wajah Mao sedikit berubah, lalu dia menggumamkan sesuatu dan lalu tertawa lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Setelah tawanya mereda, Mao berkata "Tak kusangka. Walaupun tak sama, ternyata ada juga yang berbeda". Apa maksudnya itu? Sejak awal aku tahu kalau mentalnya agak terganggu karena semua suara yang didengarnya dan tak bisa menghentikan semua itu, tapi berhadapan langsung dengan Mao yang seperti ini sedikit membuatku merinding karena tak tahu apa maksud perkataannya itu.

Lelouch kembali menanyakan tentang Shirley pada Mao, dan sesuai dengan jalan cerita, Mao mengeluarkan sebuah pion catur. Tanda Mao ingin menantang Lelouch dalam permainan catur yang memang sudah menjadi andalan Lelouch. tapi ini berbeda, lawannya adalah orang yang dapat membaca pikiran semua orang. "Jangan Lelouch, dia itu…" sebelum aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, Lelouch memotongnya "Baiklah. Akan kuterima. Tapi setelah itu beritahu aku dimana Shirley". Sambil tersenyum dan tertawa Mao menyetujuinya. Lelouch kelihatan percaya diri, tapi kepercayaan dirinya itu akan segera runtuh.

Mao membawaku dan Lelouch ke dalam sebuah kereta listrilk. Disanalah pertandingan catur Mao dan Lelouch akan diadakan. Dalam perjalanan aku berkali-kali ingin memperingati Lelouch akan Mao, tapi Lelouch terus saja menghentikan ku. Dia bilang kalau dirinya tak mungkin kalah dalam catur. Di depan kami Mao tersenyum mengerikan. Dia sudah tahu apa yang kini sedang dipikirkan oleh Lelouch…. dan mungkin saja pikiranku juga.

Dari dalam kereta itu, sambil berjalan menuju kursi paling belakang, aku melihat ke arah jendela dan terlihat C.C yang melihat ke arah kereta yang kami miliki dengan raut wajah terkejut… karena melihat Mao. Setelah sampai di kursi paling belakang, Mao dan Lelouch segera memulai permainan catur itu, dan aku ikut melihatnya. Sejak permainan catur itu baru dimulai, aku terus merasa tak tenang. Dan kelihatannya Lelouch pun punya banyak hal yang dipikirkannya. Kalau Lelouch terus memikirkan banyak hal, itu akan sangat buruk. Karena itu aku berkata pada Lelouch "Lelouch. kau harus tenang. Dia berbeda dengan lawan main catur yang biasa. Karena dia…" Perkataanku kembali terpotong. Kini oleh kata-kata Mao. "Sepertinya kau sudah menyadarinya sejak tadi ya nona. Tapi jangan ganggu kami ya. Ini pertama kalinya aku bermain catur. Dan ternyata menarik sekali". Aku terkejut dengan perkataannya. Dialog itu, harusnya tak ada!

Tak butuh waktu lama akhirnya permainan catur itu pun mencapai ujungnya. Lelouch kalah. Tatapan tak percaya telihat jelas di wajahnya. Tiba-tiba Mao menyebutkan nama C.C. mendengar itu Lelouch langsung terkejut mengenai fakta kalau Mao mengenal C.C. Mao melepaskan kaca matanya dan memperlihatkan kedua matanya yang sudah terpengaruhi Geass secara total. Sebelum Lelouch sempat menyerangnya dengan Geass miliknya, Mao kembali memasang kaca matanya sehingga Geass milik Lelouch tidak bisa sampai padanya. Mao menyatakan kalau dia mengetahui semua peraturan yang dimiliki pengguna Geass. Dari semua fakta dan keadaan yang ada, dengan cepat Lelouch menyimpulkan kalau Geass milik Mao adalah 'membaca pikiran', dan itu benar-benar tepat. "Benar sekali. Geass milikku memang memiliki fungsi seperti itu. Tapi ini pertama kalinya, atau lebih tepatnya pertama kali setelah C.C. ada yang berbeda". Di kalimat terakhirnya itu, Mao memandangku dengan senyum anehnya itu lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kata-kata yang keluar dari pikiranmu itu terdengar patah-patah dan agak sulit dipahami. Berbeda dengan kau (Lelouch) yang terus terdengar jelas, ataupun C.C yang sunyi". Kata-katanya itu… dia bilang kata-kata pikiranku itu tak terdengar jelas olehnya. Apakah itu berarti, Geass miliknya itu kurang berpengaruh padaku atau…

Walaupun kata-kata Mao membuatku terkejut, tapi sepertinya tak begitu berpengaruh pada Lelouch. mungkin karena amarahnya, dia mengabaikan kata-kata Mao dan kembali menanyakan mengenai Shirley. Karena tegang aku sampai tak menyadari kalau kereta yang kami naiki sudah mencapai tujuan. Di luar dari balik kaca kereta aku melihat Shirley datang dengan raut wajah yang tak dapat kujelaskan. Yang pastinya perasaan sedih dan marah merupakan elemen utama dari raut wajah itu. Dengan tak mengubah ekspresinya, Shirley mengangkat kedua tangannya yang kini sedang memegang pistol itu dengan sangat erat dan mengarahkannya pada Lelouch. aku berusaha menghentikannya "Jangan Shirley! Kumohon turunkan pistol itu!". Dengan segera aku dan Lelouch turun dari kereta dan menghampiri Shirley yang terus memegang pistol itu. Mao mengikuti kami dengan gaya yang santai.

Kini disinilah kami. Berdiri di atas anak tangga menghadapi Shirley yang terpengaruh kata-kata Mao dan terus mengarahkan pistol ke arah Lelouch. dengan jarak yang hanya 3 anak tangga, Lelouch mengenali pistol yang dipegang Shirley. Itu adalah pistol milik Lelouch, milik Zero. Aku berusaha membujuk Shirley untuk berhenti, tapi sepertinya pikiran Shirley jauh lebih fokus pada Lelouch dari pada yang lainnya. Mao menyarankan Lelouch untuk menggunakan Geass pada Shirley, tapi kalau dia menggunakan Geass, Mao yang akan menembaknya. Mao berkata tak akan melukaiku karena aku unik, pkiranku tak bisa dibaca secara mulus seperti yang lainnya. Satu-satunya selan C.C. Mendengar kata-katanya yang terlalu terobsesi pada C.C membuatku agak mual. Lelouch terbiam dan terus berpikir, yang tentunya semua pikirannya itu terbaca oleh Mao. Mao kembali memanas-manasi Lelouch dengan mengatakan kalau Lelouch adalah pencuri. Pencuri yng dimaksudkannya itu pasti C.C. Dan dari depan Shirley sepertinya siap untuk menembak. Terhimpit antara orang gila dan orang patah hati. Sungguh keadaan yang sangat tak mengenakkan.

 **TBC**

* * *

Chapter 34 selesai

Mohon Review nya ya ^_^

Salam,

Kawaihana


	35. Chapter 35

**Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch**

 **Oleh : Sunrise & CLAMP**

 **Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Oleh : Kawaihana**

* * *

 **Untuk Ryouka : Makasih banget udah bilang keren hehe… ^/^ . Hana udah bikin lanjutannya nih. Silahkan dibaca ^_^ .**

 **Untuk Myuu : Maaf banget ya Hana lama updatenya. Tapi akhirnya bisa update juga nih chapter 35. Silahkan dibaca ^_^ .**

* * *

Terhimpit antara orang gila dan orang patah hati. Sungguh keadaan yang sangat tak mengenakkan.

* * *

 **Chapter 35**

 **Yuka POV**

Kedua tangan Shirley yang kini semakin erat memegang pistol yang sedari tadi dipegangnya itu kini terlihat semakin siap untuk menarik pelatuk dan menembakkan isi dari pistol itu yang tentunya sasaran tembakannya itu tak lain adalah Lelouch. Sambil berkata kalau dirinya pun akan ikut menanggung dosa dan bunuh diri setelah dia membunuh Lelouch.

Aku kembali mencoba untuk menghentikan Shirley. "Kumohon Shirley, hentikan. Kau tentunya tak menginginkan ini kan? Kau ini sedang dipermainkan oleh orang ini!" Kataku sambil mengarahkan jariku pada Mao. Raut wajah Shirley sama sekali tak beubah dan pegangan tangannya pada pistol yang digenggamnya itu pun sama sekali tak melonggar, Justru Mao yang bereaksi dengan kata-kataku itu. "Wah wah Nona. Kenapa aku yang kau salahkan. Kau juga tahu sendiri kan, Mereka berdua sama-sama berdosa. Pembunuh dan Pencuri. Ah! Kau pun termasuk kan" Mao membalas kata-kataku dengan nada liciknya itu yang juga seperti berusaha untuk mempengaruhiku juga.

Tak tahan mendengar percakapan itu, Lelouch mulai kehabisan kesabaran dan hendak membentak Mao, tapi aku menghentikannya. "Berhenti Lelouch! Kalau kau terus keluarkan emosimu, itu akan semakin mudah baginya untuk mempermainkan pikiranmu". Lelouch yang mendengar kata-kataku itu pun mengerti dan berusaha mengontrol emosinya. Dia berbalik kembali menghadap Shirley sambil meyakinkan Shirley untuk menghentikan apapun yang akan dilakukannya itu. Tapi kata-kata Lelouch tak berhasil. Shirley malah semakin mengamuk dan menembakkan pistol yang dipegangnya. Melihat itu tubuhku kembali bergerak reflex mendorong tubuh Lelouch untuk menyingkir dari garis laju peluru itu. Hasilnya peluru yang ditujukan pada Lelouch menyerempet bahu atas ku dan membuat luka yang mengeluarkan darah. Dari yang tadi kulihat saat Shirley menembakkan pistol itu, arah pelurunya hampir dipastikan akan mengenai wajah Lelouch, padahal yang kutahu seharusnya itu meleset dan hanya mengenai rambutnya saja. Kalau tadi aku tak mendorong Lelouch, mungkin wajahnya kini sudah memiliki lubang.

Saat aku mendorong Lelouch, dari saku baju Lelouch keluar foto-foto yang diambil dari kamar Shirley. Tatapan Shirley bagaikan terpaku pada foto-foto yang berserakan itu, sedangkan Lelouch dan diriku yang berusaha bangkit setelah terjatuh yang untungnya kami tak terus terjatuh karena sedang berada di atas tangga. Aku terus memegangi bahuku yang terluka dengan sebelah tangan.

Shirley menurunkan tangannya tanpa melepaskan pistol yang digenggamnya. Melihat itu Mao kembali beraksi. Entah pikiran seperti apa yang dibacanya dari Shirley tapi dia kembali memanas-manasi Shirley dengan mengingatkannya kalau Lelouchlah yang membunuh ayahnya. Sambil terus memegangi luka di bahuku, aku kembali berbicara pada Shirley. "Kau mengerti kan Shirley. Kau sendiri tak ingin membunuh Lelouch. Kau tak ingin membunuh siapapun". Shirley menjawabku sambil mengeluarkan setetes air mata yang sepertinya sejak tadi ditahannya. "Lalu kau ini sebenarnya siapa? Selalu bersama Lelouch". Kemarahan Shirley sepertinya kini berubah bentuk.

Shirley yang sepertinya kini sudah ta berniat untuk membunuh Lelouch membuat Mao kesal dan berniat membunuh Lelouch dengan tangannya sendiri. Tapi Shirley menghentikannya dengan kembali menembakkan sebutir peluru yang memantul ke anak tangga dekat Mao berada. Setelah terkejut dengan tembakan itu, dengan tenangnya Mao berkata kalau dirinya menyerah dan meninggalkan kami dengan masuk kembali ke dalam kereta. Tak lama setelah Mao masuk ke dalam kereta, Kereta itu bergerak. Tentunya yang menggerakkan kereta itu pasti C.C.

Kini Lelouch sedang berusaha menenangkan Shirley yang terus terusan menyalahkan dirinya dan juga dosanya. Lelouch terus mengatakan pada Shirley untuk melupakan semuanya, tetapi tentunya Shirley tak sanggup. Setelah semua yang terjadi tak mungkin itu semua dapat terlupakan begitu saja. Karena itu Lelouch menggunakan geass. Lelouch memaksa Shirley dengan geass miliknya untuk melupakan semuanya, termasuk diri Lelouch sendiri dari ingatan Shirley. Walaupun Shirley terus memohon agar Lelouch berhenti, tapi Lelouch tak mengabaikannya. Dia terus menggunakan geass hingga semua ingatan pahit itu hilang dari ingatan Shirley. Benar-benar hilang.

Setelah Lelouch selesai memerintahkan Shirley untuk melupakan semuanya dengan geass, Shirley menjadi tak sadarkan diri. Sepertinya karena tekanan atas apa yang baru saja terjadi dan ditambah efek geass. Lelouch menopang tubuh Shirley yang tiba-tiba melemas dan lalu menggendongnya. Aku sejak tadi hanya dapat melihat sambil terus memegangu bahuku yang terluka tanpa dapat berkata apapun. Kini kami berempat termasuk C.C berjalan menjauhi tempat yang sepertinya telah memberikan sebuah kenangan buruk.

Kami kini sampai di sebuah taman yang sepi. Lelouch mendudukkan Shirley di atas salah satu bangku yang ada. "Saat menggunakan geas tadi, aku juga memerintahkan agar apa yang dia ingat pertama kali nanti adalah kalau dia berniat mengunjungi makam ayahnya". Lelouch berkata sambil memunggungiku dan C.C dan Memandang Shirley. "Kau benar-benar tak apa-apa Lelouch?" Kali ini C.C yang berkata, tapi Lelouch tak menjawabnya. "Kau telah kehilangan satu hal yang berhaga". Kali ini aku yang berkata. Tak seperti saat C.C, kali ini Lelouch menjawabku dengan nada yang terkesan datar "Lebih baik kau cepat obati lukamu itu". Setelah mengatakan itu, Lelouch melangkah menjauh. Tanpa sebuah jawaban dalam bentuk kata-kata pun sudah jelas terjawab. Hatinya terpukul karena ini. Tapi pendiriannya yang kuat membuatnya tak bisa mundur lagi.

Aku dan C.C pun mengikuti Lelouch menjauh dari Shirley karena sepertinya sebentar lagi Shirley akan segera sadarkan diri. Kalau kami ada di dekatnya saat dia sadar nanti, itu akan sedikit kacau. Karena Shirley sudah tak akan ingat lagi kalau dia pernah bertemu dengan kami. Wajah kami akan menjadi sangat asing baginya. Termasuk Lelouch yang dulu sangat disukainya.

 **TBC**

* * *

Chapter 35 selesai setelah sekian lama ^_^"

Mohon Review nya ya ^_^

Salam,

Kawaihana


	36. Chapter 36

**Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch**

 **Oleh : Sunrise & CLAMP**

 **Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Oleh : Kawaihana**

* * *

 **Untuk myuu : Udah update nih. Silahkan dibaca ^^ . Kalau untuk kesan Lelouch suka sama Yuka….. Hana udah mikirin sesuatu nih hehe ^_^ . tapi nanti di chapter-chapter depan _^**

 **Untuk ya-maras : Silahkan, ini lanjutannya**

 **Untuk saki : Wah, 'lanjut' nya 3 x :D . ini udah lanjut kok**

 **Untuk Ryouka : Maaf sudah membuat menunggu. Akhirnya chapter 36 telah hadir ^^**

* * *

Karena Shirley sudah tak akan ingat lagi kalau dia pernah bertemu dengan kami. Wajah kami akan menjadi sangat asing baginya. Termasuk Lelouch yang dulu sangat disukainya.

* * *

 **Chapter 36**

 **Yuka POV**

Sepertinya setelah Shirley sadarkaan diri, yang diingatnya adalah mengunjungi makam ayahnya. Mungkin Lelouch juga menanamkan ingatan itu dengan geass miliknya. Kini di tempat pemakaman itu Shirley dan Lelouch sedang berbicara,sedangkan aku dan C.C bersembunyi dii antara pohon-pohon besar yang ada. Percakapan tersebut terkesan terdengar dingin. Percakapan dari dua orang yang dulu adalah seorang teman dekat dan kini bagaikan saling tak mengenal. Bukan, bukannya tak saling mengenal. Hanya Shirley lah yang tak mengenal Lelouch. Kini Lelouch yang ada dihadapan nya itu hanyalah orang asing yang belum pernah ditemuinya. Setelah percakapan mereka berdua selesai dan Lelouch pun meninggalkan tempat itu. C.C pun pergi menyusul Lelouch dengan caranya yang seperti biasa, diam-diam. Begitu pula diriku.

Dalam perjalanan kami menuju stasiun kereta untuk kembali ke rumah Lelouch, Lelouch tak berkata apapun. Raut wajahnya pun terlihat kacau. Seperti ingin menangis, tapi air mata tak kunjung mengalir. Sebetulnya aku ingin menghiburnya, tapi tak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku takut apa yang kukatakan nanti malah memperburuk suasana.

Selama berjalan, terlihat sebuah klinik berobat. Lelouch menyuruhku untuk mengobati lukaku disana dan aku menyetujuinya. Sejak tadi aku tak ingat aku punya luka di bahuku hingga Lelouch mengatakannya. Rasa sakit yang terlupakan kini bangkit.

 **Beberapa saat kemudian…..**

Kini luka di bahuku sudah diobati dan kami ada di dalam kereta. Raut wajah Lelouch sudah kembali ke mode seriusnya. Lelouch dan C.C kini sedang membicarakan Mao, sedangkan aku duduk manis sambil membaca majalah komik yang kubeli di dekat stasiun. Tentunya menggunakan uang Lelouch.

Sepertinya aku terlarut dalam buku yang kini sedang kubaca hingga tak sadar Lelouch sedang memanggilku "Yuka! Hoi Yuka!". Aku pun menyadari panggilannya itu dan menanggapinya. "Ya? Apa?" Kataku. " bukannya 'ya? Apa?', kau itu serius sekali. Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali" Lelouch berkata agak kesal. "Maaf deh, aku lagi serius baca nih. Memangnya ada apa?" Kataku kembali bertanya dan itu melahirkan dua buah pertigaan siku di kepala Lelouch.

Aku kalau sedang membaca terutama membaca komik memang susah diganggu, jadinya panggilan berkali-kali dari Lelouch itu tak kusadari. Tetap dengan dua pertigaan siku yang masih menghiasi kepalanya, Lelouch kembali bicara "Lain kali tak akan kuturuti permintaan membeli buku darimu itu". Kalimat itu spontan membuatku menatap tajam Lelouch. aku tak rela dan tak bisa hidup tenang tanpa komik…..

Walupun sudah berusaha, tapi sepertinya tatapan tajamku tak berguna pada Lelouch yang memang sudah memiliki tatapan pisau itu sejak dulu. Akhirnya aku menyerah "Baiklah-baiklah aku menyerah. Memangnya tadi kau bilang apa?". Mendengarku Lelouch mengjela nafas dan mulai mengulang kata-kata yang tak sempat ku dengar itu "Tadi Mao bilang kau berbeda. Suara pikiran yang dia dengar darimu berbeda denganku. Kalau tak salah dia bilang suara pikiran yang didengarnya darimu itu patah-patah dan sulit dipahami. Kau pasti tahu apa yang dimaksudnya itu!?". "Kalau yang ini aku jujur tak tahu. Sungguhan. Aku tak tahu apa yang dia maksudkan" Aku menjawab jujur. C.C yang ikut mendengarkan pun kini ikut memasang raut wajah serius sambil memegang dagunya khas orang berpikir. "Kau bilang tadi pikiran Yuka yang dibaca oleh Mao itu terdengar patah-patah?" C.C berkata sambil tetap memasang pose memegang dagu, aku dan Lelouch mengangguk. "Mungkinkah…. Geass berpengaruh pada Yuka, tetapi tidak efektif" C.C mengatakan pendapatnya. Sebelum sempat aku atuapun Lelouc berbicara, C.C melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya " Geass memiliki kekuatan yang mutlak, misalkan kekuatan untuk memerintah secara mutlak milik Leloch. Kekuatan Mao untuk membaca pikiran juga mutlak. Tak ada cara untuk menghindari pembacaan pikiran oleh Mao. Tapi kau Yuka, Pikiranmu tak terbaca secara lancar oleh Mao. Kemungkinan yang ada, Geass tidak seratus persen mempan padamu, tapi tetap berefek". C.C menjelaskan panjang lebar. Itu berarti, geass masih berpengaruh padaku. Aku harus berhati-hati.

Setelah pembicaraan itu, kesunyian kembali muncul. Tak ada satupun dari kami yang berbicara. C.C duduk tenang sambil menyandarkan punggungnya, Lelouch pun duduk tenang sambil memejamkan matanya seperti tertidur, walaupun aku yakin dia pasti tidak sedang tidur. Sedangkan aku kembali pada majalah komik yang tadi sempat terhenti. Tapi kini aku tak bisa fokus untuk membacanya. Penjelasan mengenai efek geass tadi masih terlintas di pikiranku. Sebetulnya pikiranku yang didengar oleh Mao itu seperti apa? Aku jadi penasaran sendiri….

Kesunyian terus berlanjut hingga kami sampai di stasiun pemberhentian terdekat dari akademi.

* * *

Chapter 36 selesai

Mohon Review nya ya ^_^

Salam,

Kawaihana


	37. Chapter 37

**Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch**

 **Oleh : Sunrise & CLAMP**

 **Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Oleh : Kawaihana**

* * *

 **Untuk Ryouka : Bisa dibilang mirip sama Geass Canceller sih, tapi disini Yuka cuma bisa ngehapus efek geass di dirinya sendiri aja. Itupun secara ngk sadar dan ngk sempurna. Tapi mungkin masih bisa berubah ^^**

 **Untuk myuu : Maaf banget. Lama update nih. Ini chapter lanjutannya, silahkan dibaca ^_^**

 **Untuk Saki, Yuki, Lulu-Chanchuu, Yu & Yaken : Makasih banget udah nunggu (walau lama jadinya). Ini lanjutannya, silahkan dibaca ^_^**

* * *

 **Kesunyian terus berlanjut hingga kami sampai di stasiun pemberhentian terdekat dari akademi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 37**

Setelah kami sampai, Lelouch menyiapkan dan memasang beberapa kamera pengitai di hampir setiap sudut rumah. Didalam dan diluar. Kecuali kamar mandi tentunya. Kalau disana dipasang juga… aku menjamin laptop kesayangan Lelouch itu tak akan utuh lagi. Kamera-kamera itu untuk mengintai dan mempersiapkan diri kalau-kalau Mao datang kemari. Karena disini ada Nunally, keamanan harus lebih diperketat.

 **Sore Harinya…**

Hari ini hanya ada Lelouch, Nunally, C.C, dan aku di rumah. Lelouch memberikan hari libur pada Sayako. Seperti biasa, Aku dan C.C berdiam di kamar Lelouch. Sejak tadi C.C terus memandangi kamera yang dipasang di kamar ini, seperti mengisyaratkan sesuatu pada sang pengawas kamera alias Lelouch. Aku duduk di kasur sambil memeluk boneka pizza milik C.C yang memang lembut dan empuk sekali. Pantas saja C.C sering memeluk boneka ini.

Sambil terus memeluk boneka, aku berbicara pada C.C. "Hei, C.C. kalau Lelouch tak berhasil memenuhi kontraknya dengan mu, apakah kau akan membuangnya juga seperti pada Mao?". Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku saat C.C membalikkan badannya dan mulai menjawab pertanyaanku "Itu mungkin. Bagaimanapun aku memberikan Geass padanya agar satu keinginanku terpenuhi. Itulah maksud dari kontrak ini. Kalau gagal, berarti kontraknya pun gagal dan.." Sebelum C.C menyelesaikan kata-katanya, aku memotongnya "Apa kau… benar-benar sangat ingin mati?". C.C tak menjawabnya dan malah berjalan ke arahku, mengambil boneka yang kupegang, lalu duduk di sisi kasur yang berbeda dan memeluk boneka itu. Setelah itu barulah dia bicara "Kau sudah tahu itu". "Bukan berarti aku tahu segalanya" kali ini aku kembali bicara.

Setelah beberapa waktu, terlihat pintu dibuka dan masuklah Lelouch. Dari raut wajahnya dapat terlihat kalau ada perasaan kesal dan khawatir yang bergabung jadi satu. Tanpa berkata apapun dia langsung menuju meja belajarnya dan sepertinya dia hendak mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Tapi walaupun begitu, tampak sekali niatnya untuk belajar sedang kecil sekali. "Kau tahu? Mungkin saja sekarang ini Mao sedang mempersiapkan rencana untuk menjatuhkanmu" Tiba-tiba C.C berkata dan itu membuat Lelouch bangkit dari kursinya sambil terus memainkan pensil mekanik yang sejak dari tadi dimainkannya. C.C menyuruh Lelouch untuk tidak terus diam dan mengambil tindakan atas Mao.

Lelouch mengatakan kalau dia akan menggunakan Kuro no Kishidan untuk mencari Mao, tapi C.C tak menyetujuinya dengan alasan Mao bisa saja ada di Ghetto maupun Tokyo. "Tidak, dia akan menemui kita di Tokyo malam ini". Kataku yang sejak sudah tak memegang boneka kini beralih memegang bantal. "Tokyo?" Lelouch dan C.C berkata serentak. "Kau mulai lagi ya? Baiklah kalau begitu, dimana dia akan muncul?" Lelouch bertanya berdasarkan kata-kataku tadi yang sebetulnya aku kelepasan mengatakannya. Aku melepaskan pelukanku pada bantal dan meletakkan bantal itu di pangkuanku sambil berkata " Tidak lama lagi akan ada telepon dari Mao. kau jawab saja, pasti tahu nanti". "Tidak lama lagi itu kapan?" Dengan wajah agak kesal Lelouch bertanya. Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya dan memindahkan bantal yang kupegang ke atas kasur lalu menarik kakiku ke atas kasur dan tiduran dengan menggunakan bantal tadi. "Oi…" Lelouch memanggilku, tapi sebelum dia melanjutkan kata-katanya aku memotongnya "Ngantuk. Mau tidur" dan dengan segera kupejakan mataku. Rasa lelah yang tak asing kini kembali menghampiri. Sebelum sampai ke alam mimpi, aku jadi kepikiran sesuatu, ya, ada yang aneh. Ada yang hilang. Seharusnya Lelouch masih melanjutkan melepaskan amarah kesalnya pada C.C hingga C.C ngambek ingin berpisah sementara untuk menangani Mao dan ingin pindah ke bangunan sebelah. Tapi itu tak terjadi. Entah tak terjadi atau menjadi tertunda karena ulahku. Tapi aku tak sempat memikirkan itu lagi karena sudah tertidur.

 **Keesokan Paginya**

Saat aku terbangun, ternyata matahari pagi sudah terang dan Lelouch sudah bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah. Sepertinya aku tidur lama sekali. Aku tak melihat C.C dimanapun di ruangan ini. Apa mungkin setelah aku tidur, Lelouch dan C.C melanjutkan pembicaraan dan C.C pindah ke bangunan sebelah?

"Lelouch… C.C dimana?" Tanyaku dengan nada khas baru bangun tidur. "Dia pergi duluan mencari info mengenai Mao" Jawabnya datar. Apakah mereka tadi malam melanjutkan percakapan itu…?

"Lelouch, apa C.C pindah ke bangunan sebelah?" tanyaku setengah ragu. "Apa maksudmu?" Lelouch menjawab balik dengan pertanyaan. Wajahnya terlihat bingung mendengar pertanyaanku. Kalau begitu C.C tidak jadi pindah ke gedung sebelah. Tapi ada satu lagi yang ingin aku konfirmasikan "Apa kau mengatakan kata-kata tajam padanya?" kali ini Lelouch diam sejenak lalu menjawabku "Kata-kata kejam? Maksudmu mengenai apa yang dilakukannya dan konsekuensi dari kekuatan yang diberikannya (geass) itu?" Aku mengangguk. Lelouch hanya memandangku lalu membuang mukanya kesamping. Sepertinya itu tanda kalau dia memang mengatakannya pada C.C.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja keluar perkataan dari mulutku "Lelouch, kau tahu apa bedanya anugrah dan kutukan?" Mendengar kata-kataku Lelouch kembali menghadapkan wajahku seperti serius mendengar ucapanku dan ingin menengar kelanjutannya. "Apabila seseorang menginginkannya, itu disebut anugrah… berkah. Tapi jika tak diinginkan… maka dapat menjadi kutukan. Contohnya keabadian yang dimiliki C.C" Raut wajah Lelouch kini berubah, menjadi raut wajah yang tak dapat kumengerti. "C.C sama sekali tak menginginkan keabadian itu. Dia dipaksa mendapatkan keabadian. Perputaran kutukan yang tiada akhir". Kali ini Lelouch mengeluarkan suaranya "Perputaran kutukan tiada akhir? Apa maksudmu?" Lelouch bertanya. Tapi kurasa aku harus berhenti disini. Aku tak boleh membeberkan lebih banyak lagi. Seperti sebelumnya, aku memasang gerakan menginci mulut dan membuang kuncinya. Otomatis pertigaan siku kembali muncul di dahi Lelouch.

* * *

Chapter 37 selesai

Maaf lama ya….

Mohon Review nya ^_^

Salam,

Kawaihana


	38. Chapter 38

**Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch**

 **Oleh : Sunrise & CLAMP**

 **Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Oleh : Kawaihana**

* * *

 **Untuk loop2 : Maaf ya lama banget. Hana lagi banyak masalah sampai bulan kemarin T_T. kalau Lelouch sih sedikit berpikir kalau Yuka itu punya geass tapi ngk ada bukti. Di mata Yuka kan ngak ada simbol geass jadi ngambang pikirannya. C.C tentunya sudah tahu kalau itu bukan geass, tapi mirip geass (sama-sama pakai mata). Untuk Yuka yang menghilang, tentunya dia ngk akan menghilang begitu aja kok. bisa dibilang Yuka balapan sama sejarah dimana sejarah yang kacau cuma ingin membetulkan dirinya sendiri dan menghapus anomali yang ada. "Sejarah memperbaiki dirinya sendiri"(pernah denger/baca ini ungkapan tapi lupa dari mana..).**

 **Untuk Yamaras, myuu & myuu (ini orangnya sama ngk ?), okic, himekawa, love cc, suirty, dan hakua : Hana udah update nih. maaf lama banget nyampe setengah abad ^/^ . silahkan dibaca ya ^_^**

* * *

 **Aku tak boleh membeberkan lebih banyak lagi. Seperti sebelumnya, aku memasang gerakan menginci mulut dan membuang kuncinya. Otomatis pertigaan siku kembali muncul di dahi Lelouch.**

* * *

 **Lelouch POV**

Walaupun aku sudah cukup terbiasa dengan sikap Yuka yang satu ini, tapi yang namanya kesal tetap saja kesal. "Menurutku kau sudah terlalu sering mengunci mulutmu itu. Apa lain kali kau ingin aku yang mengunci mulutmu itu secara permanen plus gembok sekalian?" Aku berkata kelewat kesal, tapi Yuka menjawabku sambil tersenyum meledek "Tak bisa. Mulutku ini hanya bisa dikunci dengan kunci khusus yang hanya bisa dibuat olehku seorang".

Sebelum aku membalas jawabannya atas kata-kataku tadi, Yuka keburu bicara lagi sambil menunjuk jam dinding "Sebaiknya kau cepat berangkat, sudah jam segini lho~!". Aku mengikuti arah tunjukan jarinya dan ternyata benar sudah waktunya aku pergi. "Ya sudah aku pergi dulu. Ingat! Jangan sampai kau keluyuran kemana-mana. Tetap disini dan tunggulah C.C kembali!" Aku memperingati Yuka sambil mengambil tas ku. Aku membuka pintu dan hendak keluar kamar, tapi sebelum itu aku menengok ke arah Yuka yang kini melambaikan tangannya seperti mengucapkan 'selamat jalan'. Tapi seketika itu juga ada yang aneh. Tangan kanannya yang sedang melambai beserta sebagian kecil wajahnya yang sebelah kanan terlihat agak transparant. Kupikir itu hanya ilusi cahaya karena Yuka sedang berdiri membelakangi jendela. Aku beberapa kali mengedipkan mataku untuk menghilangkan ilusi itu, dan benar saja setelah itu Yuka terlihat seperti biasa saja. "Lelouch kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu di matamu?" Yuka bertanya dengan nada khawatir. "Tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Aku pergi dulu". Setelah mengatakan itu aku segera membuka pintu, keluar dari kamar, dan menutup kembali pintunya. Aku segera berangkat ke akademi.

 **Yuka POV**

Setelah Lelouch keluar,aku menghela nafas lalu berjalan mendekati meja belajar Lelouch dan duduk di kursinya. Hari ini akhirnya dimulai juga. Hari dimana Shirley tak akan mengingat sama sekali mengenai Lelouch. Orang bodoh itu pasti bisa terus memasang tampang datar nya itu. Tapi hatinya pasti sedih. Oh iya. Hari ini kan juga hari dimana C.C berbohong pada Lelouch dan berusaha menghentikan Mao…. walaupun usaha sendiriannya itu akan gagal.

Waltu terus berlalu dan aku menghabiskan waktuku disini dengan tiduran, baca buku, melamun, dan tiduran. Sungguh membosankan tetapi tak terasa hari sudah sangat sore dan akhirnya C.C kembali. Tanpa beranjak dari posisiku yang kini sedan tiduran aku berkata padanya "Bagaimana C.C? Tak ada hasil?". C.C menjawab dengan nada kesal "Tak ada sama sekali. Tak ada satupun yang tahu dimana Mao". Aku bangkit dari posisi tidurku dan duduk di pinggir kasur. "Mao itu kan anak didikmu juga, pastinya dia tak mudah ditangkap begitu saja". Mendengar kata-kataku C.C menatapku sinis karena kesal. Terkejut melihat tatapan matanya itu, aku mundur hingga ke ujung kasur. "Kenapa kau Yuka?" C.C bertanya melihat kelakuanku yang menurutnya aneh, dan raut wajahnya kini tak seram seperti tadi. "Ah...haha… bukan, bukan apa-apa" kataku sambil berusaha memasang raut wajah normal. Melihat C.C dengan wajah kesal-marah seperti itu menatap padaku langsung…. Ternyata cukup menakutkan.

"C.C, hari ini akan ada telepon dari Mao. Bagaimana? Apa kau akan menemuinya?" Aku bertanya pada C.C yang kini duduk di sebelahku sambil memeluk boneka kesayangannya itu. "Tentu saja. Ini masalahku, aku sendiri yang akan menyelesaikannya". C.C menjawabku dengan yakin. "Tapi C.C, hari ini Mao berniat..." Aku kembali berkata tetapi C.C memotong pembicaraanku. "Hentikan Yuka! Lebih baik kau jangan berkata lebih jauh lagi. Kupikir seharusnya kau juga sudah tahu kalau gejala yang kau alami itu kini bertambah". Ya, aku juga sudah menyadarinya. Sebelumnya kalau aku terlalu banyak 'bicara', tubuhku jadi lemas, mengantuk, hingga hilang kesadaran. Tapi kini bertambah dengan berubahnya sebagina tubuhku menjadi sedikit transparant. Waktu pertama kali aku mengalaminya kukira aku hanya salah lihat, tapi tadi siang terjadi lagi. Saat itu aku hendak ke kamar mandi dan tak sengaja menatap cermin. Di pantulanku itu sebagian kecil wajahku yang sebelah kanan agak transparant. Tapi tidak sampai tiga detik semua kembali normal. Itu pasti gejala tambahan yang kualami. Kali ini aku mengubah sejarah sehingga C.C tidak jadi pindah ke ruang OSIS. itu berarti percakapan antara Lelouch dan ketua OSIS pagi ini ada yang hilang atau berubah. Tapi aku tak tahu pasti itu.

Melihatku yang terdiam dan berpikir, C.C seperti langsung mengerti kalau aku tahu apa yang dimaksudkannya itu. "Karena itu Yuka, walaupun mungkin tak begitu berguna tapi akan ku katakan sekali lagi. Hati-hati dengan apa yang ingin kau katakan walaupun kau ingin menolongku ataupun Lelouch. Ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri". Aku mengangguk mengerti tetapi tak bisa berjanji. "Nah, sekarang lebih baik kita makan dulu, aku lapar. Tadi aku membeli ini saat mencari informasi tentang Mao" C.C berkata sambil mengeluarkan sekitar 8 kotak kecil bergambar pizza. "C...C.C. dari mana kau dapatkan semua ini?" Kataku terkejut. "Sudah kubilang, aku membelinya tadi. Sudah lama aku ingin mencoba pizza kecil ini dengan berbagai topping" C.C menjawab sambil mengambil sepotong pizza dari salah satu kotak itu. Semuanya pizza kecil yang isinya masing-masing hanya 4 potong pizza. "Bukan itu… kau membeli semua ini uangnya dari mana?" Aku kembali bertanya. C.C tak menjawabku dengan kata-kata dan hanya menggunakan satu jari telunjukknya untuk menunjuk ke arah meja belajar Lelouch. Hanya dengan itu aku mengerti. C.C mengambil uang Lelouch yang ada di laci meja belajarnya. "C.C…. kau mengambil uang orang tanpa izin. Itu bisa dikategorikan mencuri…." aku berkata tapi C.C terlalu asyik dengan makanan kesukaannya itu. Aku menghela nafas dan ikut memakan pizza itu dengan C.C. Lumayan lah sambil menunggu Lelouch pulang..

* * *

 **Chapter 38 selesai**

 **Maaf ya… Lama banget updatenya….**

 **Kembali Hana memohon Review dari semuanya ^_^**

 **Salam,**

 **Kawaihana**


	39. Chapter 39

**Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch**

 **Oleh : Sunrise & CLAMP**

 **Paralel World. Code Geass**

 **Oleh : Kawaihana**

* * *

 **Untuk Yamaras, Myuu & SkarauraChann : Sudah di update lagi nih. Maaf banget sampai harus nunggu seabad ^/^**

 **Untuk loop? : Wah masa? Hana malah baru tahu itu judul sampai dikasih tahu & Hana search di Google.**

 **Untuk Ryouka : Akan Hana pertimbangkan deh. Makasih banyak ya sarannya bagus lho ^_^ .**

* * *

 **C.C mengambil uang Lelouch yang ada di laci meja belajarnya. "C.C…. kau mengambil uang orang tanpa izin. Itu bisa dikategorikan mencuri…." aku berkata tapi C.C terlalu asyik dengan makanan kesukaannya itu. Aku menghela nafas dan ikut memakan pizza itu dengan C.C. Lumayan lah sambil menunggu Lelouch pulang...**

* * *

 **Yuka POV**

C.C dan aku kini sedang memakan pizza yang dibeli C.C dari uang 'curian' yang C.C ambil dari laci meja Lelouch. Ini bukan pertama kalinya C.C mengambil uang Lelouch tanpa izin, bahkan samapi ketahuan Lelouch pun kasus ini taka da henti-hentinya. Sampai-sampai Leouch mengabaikannya. Setiap kali kubilang pada C.C kalau ini namanya pencurian, tapi C.C dengan cueknya mengabaikanku. Hingga akhirnya aku pun ikut terlibat dengan senang hati. Jujur, siapa yang bakal menolak pizza gratis hehe...

Setelah semua pizza yang C.C beli tadi habis, dimana aku hanya memakan 4 potong yang setara dengan satu kotak sedangkan sisanya dihabiskan total oleh C.C. "Yuka, ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Hingga sekarang, gejala apa saja yang sudah kau alami?" C.C berkata setelah menelan suapan pizza terakhirnya dan kini memasang wajah serius. Aku yang sedang memunggungi C.C dan merapikan kotak-kotak bekas pizza itu terdiam mendengarnya. Kusimpan delapan kotak bekas pizza itu di atas meja dan berbalik menghadap C.C. "Apa aku harus mengatakannya?" kataku menatap C.C yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan serius olehnya.

Aku mengambil posisi duduk di atas kasur di samping C.C dan menghela nafas lalu mulai berkata "Awalnya hanya pusing dan lelah, lama-lama aku jadi tiba-tiba mengantuk dan..." untuk seasaat aku ragu untuk melanjutkannya. "Dan... akhir-akhir ini aku beberapa kali melihat sebagian tubuhku jadi transparant. Makin lama bagian tubuhku yang transparant makin banyak". Aku mengatakan kata-kata yang terakhir itu sambil menunduk.

C.C memegang wajahku dengan kedua tangannya dan mengangkat wajahku tanpa paksaan hingga kini wajah kami berdua berhadapan. Walaupun begitu aku masih mengarahkan pandanganku ke bawah. "Tatap aku Yuka, apa yang akan kukatakan sekarang ini benar-benar serius!" Kata-kata itu berhasil membuatku merubah arah pandanganku menjadi menatap C.C dan wajah seriusnya.

"Sebagian tubuhmu jadi transparant, itu adalah gejala terakhir. Jika terus berlanjut, lama-lama kau akan menghilang" C.C berkata dengan wajah serius dan nada bicaranya yang tak seperti biasanya, itu seperti... khawatir. "Kau sudah tahu kan aku pernah mendengar orang-orang sepertimu walaupun kau adalah yang pertama kali aku temui?" C.C bertanya dan aku mengangguk. Memang benar, C.C pernah berkata seperti itu di awal-awal pertemuan kami. "Jadi... apa maksudmu dengan menghilang? Apakah aku akan mati atau... Kembali pulang?" AKu bertanya dan C.C menjawab setelah menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tak ada yang tahu. Tak satu orang pun yang tahu apa yang terjadi dengan mereka setelah menghilang. Ada yang bilang kalau mereka mati, ada yang bilang kala mereka kembali ke tempat mereka seharusnya berada. Tapi ada juga yang bilang kala mereka masih ada di dunia ini. Tak bisa dilihat oleh mata seperti hantu dan dipaksa untuk hanya bisa melihat tanpa dapat melakukan apapun". Pernyataan C.C yang terakhir itu membuat mataku membulat dan sukses membuatku merinding. Kalau mati, itu sudah menjadi konsekuensi yang cukup umum, kembali pulang itu adalah yang paling bagus, tapi menjadi tak terlihat seperti hantu dan hanya dapat melihat tanpa dapat melakukan apapun... itu... sungguh mengerikan dan menyedihkan. Menurutku itu konsekuensi yang paling berat. Lebih berat daripada kematian.

* * *

Chapter 39 selesai

Maaf ya… Rasanya Hana udah seabad ngak update. Laptop hana harus install ulang alhasil semua data fanfic & char Hana hilang total, Hana jadi pundung :'(

Maaf kalau chap kali ini pendek banget, di chap berikutnya Hana usahakan lebih Panjang lagi ㈴2

Kembali Hana memohon Review dari semuanya ^_^

Salam,

Kawaihana


End file.
